


Little Brother

by Sandycastle



Category: Bonanza/Ponderosa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandycastle/pseuds/Sandycastle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Joe learns what it means to be a big brother to his new little brother Nicky Cartwright nicknamed Sparky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is written for all to enjoy and not for profit. I do own certain characters in this story. I don’t own any of David Dortort’s Cartwright characters from Bonanza or the Ponderosa series. 
> 
> In this story the farm machinery mentioned was not manufactured until after the civil war. Mowers were patented however in 1844 and the writer is taking literary license in regard to the machines used in this story. It was well known that after ordering such equipment it could take months for it to be delivered, but again the writer is taking literary license for expediency in this time line of delivery for the purposes of this story. The writer is also taking literary license in regard to the reference to mechanical banks that were not invented until about 1865.

Little Brother 

Chapter 1

Sparky was playing, riding his Hobby Horse all around the yard. Ben Cartwright’s newly adopted five-year old son was engrossed in his world of make believe. 

“Come on Stumpy, let’s go!” 

when Little Joe came across the yard he called out to him, “Sparky, do ya want to help me in the barn?”

“Okay.”

Sparky ran and pretended to tether his little stick horse against one of the stalls. “ok stumpy you stay right there while I help Little Joe feed the animals”. The ever-imaginative little boy had named his play horse Stumpy after a character in one of his new Papa’s sea faring stories.

After the two boys finished the barn chores that had to be done, Little Joe introduced Sparky to the chickens. One of them pecked the small boys hand. ” Ouch!” His large grey eyes widened and rounded as he looked at the wound on his hand. “Bad chicken! I’m going to tell Papa on you!”

Little Joe laughed. “That won’t do any good Sparky, Pa don’t like the chickens either.”

“They hurt Papa too?”

“Yep. Even old Adam. He especially is afraid of the chickens.”

“Adam’s afraid of the chickens? I didn’t think Adam was afraid of anything!”

“Oh you’ll learn about these things Sparky. Here, you hold the basket and I’ll gather the eggs. The chickens like me. They don’t hardly ever peck me.”

“Does Hoss like the chickens?”

“Naw, he ain’t thrilled with them either. He’s not afraid of them, he just doesn’t like to get pecked.”

“I don’t like getting pecked either.”

“If ya talk real nice to them they won’t peck ya.”

When the eggs were gathered Little Joe took the now heavy basket from the child and brought it to Hop Sing.

Ben and Adam had been busy in the barn and Hoss had been in the tack room repairing a piece of harness needed for the wagon. When Hop Sing called everyone to breakfast they all gathered around the table. Ben said the grace and they all dug in.

“We have to get to the haying gentleman or we won’t have enough feed for the livestock this winter.”

“Yes Pa,” Adam said, “We have so much this year, it might be worth our while to invest in one of those new mower, raking machines. I saw one in a magazine, it is called the Kirby self-raking mower. It mows and rakes at the same time, and that would save us quite a bit of time. It is really light weight too so the horses can pull it faster as well.”

“Really, how much does something like that cost son?”

“It was advertised for $185 for a brand new machine.”

“Hmm… that’s quite a bit.”

“Not if it saves us time and then we can take the time this saves us and put it into other projects around the ranch that need doing. I also saw in a magazine another machine that was really interesting and I think would be just what we need as well. It is called Palmer's Hay Stacking System. It is the latest system of hay stacking. It just came out last year.” 

Adam picked up the magazine he was reading, turned it to the page he wanted, handing it to his Pa. 

Ben took the magazine and read the information that Adam had read:  
Palmer’s Excelsior Hay Stacking System. This system has a strong hoisting fork and frame that’s made of wrought iron, it can handle as heavy a load as what the horse that is providing the power for the stacker can provide. It is maneuverable enough to stack hay in lofts and also has the ability to make large outdoor stacks.

“This is all very interesting Adam, but rather expensive I think.”

“But Pa, the investment can be worthwhile. I think it can save us money and time in the long run.”

“I’ll think about it Adam.”

“Okay Pa, but I still think it would be worth our while.”

“Adam, I said I would think about it!”

“Yes sir.” Adam didn’t want to push any further with his father and end up in trouble for being disrespectful.

*****

Sparky and Little Joe now exhausted from playing tag in the yard, flopped down on the grass. “Do you think Adam will get those things he wanted Papa to buy?”

“I don’t know. Pa doesn’t always like to do new things. Adam always has to keep at him for a while before he decides.”

The boys got up and headed into the barn. Little Joe was straightening up some things when he caught Sparky climbing up on the edge of Cochise’s stall.

“Nicky, get off there!” Little Joe came over and picked up Sparky and put him down on the floor of the barn.

“Little Joe! What did you do that for?”

“If ya fall into the stall Pa will have my hide. Ya don’t realize ya can get hurt doing that.”

“I won’t get hurt Little Joe! I was okay.”

“Yeah until Pa sees ya up there and then it’s ya’re hide and mine for not watching ya properly.”

“Papa wouldn’t be mad.”

“I wouldn’t be mad about what Nicky?”

“Uhm… about me sitting up on the horse’s stall.”  
“Wrong young man. I definitely would be very mad. I don’t want you up on the stalls or in the stalls without one of us being with you.”

“Little Joe was with me.”

“That young man is not the same.”

“Why not?”

“Because Little Joe is not yet an adult like Hoss, Adam or me and couldn’t get you out of serious trouble fast enough if something was to happen.”

“Papa, nothing is going to happen.”

“Well, I’ll tell you this Nicky my boy, something will definitely happen to your bottom if I catch you up there.”

‘Uh oh, I think that means Papa will spank me if he finds me up there.’

Ben watched the little boy’s expressive eyes and said, “Yes, young man, that is exactly what will happen.” Then Ben tousled the little boy’s blonde hair and gave him a playful swat. Now go play with Stumpy.”

“Okay Papa.”  
Sparky grabbed Stumpy and took off out of the barn, into the yard to play. 

Little Joe now finished with his chores turned to his Pa, “Pa, can I go to the lake and take Sparky with me?” 

“You may go to the lake, but you may not take Sparky with you. I’m not comfortable with him being there with no adult to supervise. You may want to ask Mitch Devlin and Seth Pruitt instead if you want someone to go with.” 

“Pa, Sparky’s getting to be a pretty good swimmer.”

“I know Little Joe, but I still don’t want him up there without myself, Adam or Hoss with him. Besides, you still aren’t allowed to ride him in front of you and I don’t know how you propose to get him up there.”

“Well ya know Pa, if Sparky had his own pony it wouldn’t be a problem. He could go anywhere on the ranch with us on his own.” 

“What?”

“I had my own pony at about his age and he has to learn to ride sometime.”

“Well, I don’t think so Little Joe.”

“I can teach him to ride Pa. Ya know I ‘m a better rider than even Adam or Hoss.”

“That may be so Little Joe, but I think that riding lesson best be left to me. I believe Sparky is a bit too young and small for his age to have his own pony right now.”

“I don’t think so Pa.”

” Well, little Joe, when you become the Pa you can make those decisions. Since I’m the Pa the last time I looked, then I make those kind of decisions, is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“Little Joe, if I find that little boy on a pony before I am the one to put him there it’s going to be your hide. Is that perfectly clear?”

“Yes sir.”

“Good.” Ben then tousled Little Joe’s hair and gave him a hug. Little Joe hugged his father in return.

****

Little Joe saddled up Cochise and went to mount up.

“Little Joe, I want to come with you!”

“Ya can’t Sweet Pea.”

“Why?”

“Ya’re not big enough for your own horse and I’m not big enough to let you ride in front of me on my horse.”

“That’s not fair! I want to come too!”

“I’d like to take ya, but ya can’t Sweet Pea, you have to stay here.”

“No!” Sparky stomped his foot.

“I’m sorry Sweet Pea, I don’t make the rules. Pa does and I’m not getting a tanning for ya because ya’re being naughty.”

“I’m not being naughty!”

“Oh yes ya are and if ya don’t cut it out Pa will punish ya for it.” 

“No he won’t!”

Ben hearing this exchange came up behind the boy and picked him up and headed into the house with him. Ben brought him into the great room and stood him in the corner.

“You can stand in the corner young man until you can stop having a tantrum.”

“Okay Papa.” Sparky said a bit sadly standing in the corner.

After about five minutes Ben said, “Come here Sparky.” The boy flew to Ben’s arms and he picked him up a cuddled him and asked, “Do you want to go for a ride with your Papa?”

“Yes.

“Then you need to behave yourself. If you are good for the rest of the morning when I come back to pick up lunch, I’ll take you for a ride to the hayfield.”

Sparky sighed. “Okay Papa.”

“Good boy.” Ben set the little boy down and Sparky went off to play with Stumpy again. 

Ben took Adam and Hoss and they went off to survey the hayfields to decide what to do about the cutting and drying.

*****

Little Joe rode over to Mitch Devlin’s ranch. He came out of the house at Little Joe’s approach. “Hi Little Joe!”

“Hi Mitch. Pa said I could go up to the lake. I was wondering if ya can come with me.”

“I don’t know. I’ll have to ask my Pa.”

“Okay.” Little Joe dismounted and tied his horse to the hitching rail.

Mitch went in search of his father. When he returned he was grinning. “Pa said I could go. Give me a minute to get saddled up and I’ll join you.”

“I thought we’d go over to Seth Pruitt’s place as well and see if he can come too.”

“Sure, that’ll make it even better.”

When Mitch was saddled up they left and headed to their friend’s ranch.

****

Sparky tired of playing with Stumpy. No one was around other than Hop Sing and a couple of the older hands who were taking care of some of the less strenuous chores. Sparky wandered over to the chicken pen and watched the chickens pecking at the ground and wondered why they did that. He unlatched the pen and slipped inside. The chickens began to flap their wings and cluck and squawk.

Hop Sing on hearing the commotion from the chickens came out to see what was going on. He had noticed that it had grown quiet and suspected Sparky was getting into mischief. He saw the little mite in the chicken pen. Some of the chickens were already wandering out of the pen. Hop Sing quickly shooed them back in and latching the pen gate, scooped up the little boy and carried him to his kitchen.

“Hop Sing!” 

“Little boy no play with chickens!”

“I just wanted to see what they were pecking at!”

“Little boy stay out of chicken pen and coop!” Hop Sing brought Sparky inside and stood him in the corner in the kitchen. “Boy stand in corner until Hop Sing say he can come out.”

Sparky stood in the corner like Hop Sing told him to do. He didn’t want a swat from his wooden spoon.

After about five minutes Hop Sing said,” Boy can come out of corner now.” He set him down at the table and gave him a bowl of string beans and had him snap them into smaller pieces. He showed him how to do this and then let him continue on with the task

Ben came home to get Sparky as he had promised, hoping the little boy had behaved himself. He would be bringing back lunch with him knowing Hop Sing would have prepared something hearty for all of them. Hop Sing had a hearty stew ready for him to take back with him. 

“Papa I snapped the beans!” Sparky informed him importantly.

“Looks like you did a good job of it too Sparky.”

“Yes I did Papa.”

Ben looked at his littlest son. “Sparky were you a good boy this morning for Hop Sing?”

“Mostly, he stood me in the corner because I was in the chicken pen.”

“Well, sounds like you were pretty good. Do you still want to come with your Papa this afternoon?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Okay, we’ll head back to the hayfield, bring our lunch and you may eat there with us.”

“Thank you Papa.”

You can help Papa and your older brothers okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Chapter 2

Little Joe and Mitch rode over to Seth Pruitt’s place. “I hope Seth can come with us.” Mitch said.

“Yeah, it is always more fun when we all can do things together. I just have to be home in time to do my evening chores and eat supper.”

“Me too!”

As they rode up to the Pruitt ranch house Seth came out when he saw them coming. “Hi Seth!” Little Joe called.

“Hi,” Mitch called as well.

“What brings ya guys out here?” Seth asked.

“We were headed up to Lake Tahoe and wanted to know if ya wanted to come with us.”

Seth looked down at the ground. “I can’t. I’m being restricted.”

“What’d ya do?” Little Joe asked.

“I sassed my Pa one too many times. He tanned me good and restricted me for two weeks.” Seth rubbed his still sore backside.

“How much longer do ya have?”

“About a week and a half.”

“We’re sorry ta hear that Seth.” Mitch said.

“We’ll get going then before ya Pa gets mad that we’re hanging around.” Little Joe replied.

“Sorry guys.” Seth said as the two boys turned their mounts and headed up to the Lake.

****

Ben perched his little son on the saddle in front of him and they rode out to the haying field. “Sparky, stay there until I get down off Buck.”

The child looked around him at all the tall hay standing all around. When Ben dismounted he told him, “Nicky, I don’t want you wandering around by yourself. You are to do exactly what we tell you to do. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“First we all are going to have our lunch. After that you stay at the end of this row. You are not to touch any of the cutting equipment do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“You are to stay in sight at all times. We need to see where you are so we can keep you safe. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good. You do everything you’re supposed to and things will go along fine. If you don’t I will have to punish you. Is that clear?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben looked around and saw the boys were hard at work. When they saw Ben they stopped and greeted Sparky as Ben laid out their lunch. Adam and Ben sat together. “Pa, I still think both that mowing machine and the hay stacker would be pretty good investments. We didn’t accomplish much this morning cutting the hay by hand. We might have been able to have harvested about half that field this morning and would’ve been able to have the rest cut by tonight. I think we could have all the hay mown faster so it could dry, be baled and brought in that much faster. When we are fighting against time and weather every little edge helps. If we can get the hay in faster, we would have less chance of being at the mercy of the weather and perhaps have more time for other projects. We may have more days to work at the re-planting  
of trees up in the lumbering area and to check on the mining operations.”

“Adam, you’re not going to let this go are you son?”

“Not when it seems to make logical sense Pa.”

“Well, I can see that we don’t make much progress in hand cutting that’s true. I think you may be right. We’ll look into how to order one of those machines.”

“How about the hay stacker Pa?”  
Ben sighed. He knew the boy would not give up and the stacker did look like just what they would need. With their cattle herds expanding all the time as well as their horse endeavor they would need more and more feed for the animals throughout the winter and an expedient way of accomplishing all this  
would certainly be helpful. He himself never relished this job as it meant long days and back breaking work to get all finished in time. If there were fewer days having to do this chore it might be worth it. “Well son, I think we’ll investigate how to order one of those hay stacker systems as well.”

Adam smiled to himself. He knew it would make the work easier for all involved.

After they ate lunch Ben sat the little boy at the end of the row of hay they were cutting and gave him some pebbles and stones to play with. 

Ben and Hoss swung the scythe cutting the hay. Adam raked the hay, spreading it so it could dry and turning the already drying hay that had been previously cut from the days before. Adam and Hoss then pitched the hay that was dry into the wagon and Ben continued to cut. They each took turns at each of the tasks until they were at the end of the row. Sparky was still sitting where Ben had put him and he said, “Good boy Nicky. I’m glad to see you are doing just as Papa said.”

Sparky looked up and grinned at Ben. The men continued to work and the more they worked, sweated and ached the more attractive Adam’s ideas of the machines became to Ben. They took a few breaks drinking lemonade that Hop Sing had provided for them as well as large quantities of water.

Sparky grew bored.

‘I wonder just how high the hay is?’

He wandered into the hayfield. It being anywhere from five to six feet tall, the little tyke at three feet four inches was quickly swallowed up and he became disoriented and lost.

****

Little Joe and Mitch Devlin rode up to the lake. They tethered their horses and stripping all their clothes off dove into the cold water squealing at the cold and playing around like two fish in the water. They swam, dove, splashed and dunked each other until they were exhausted. They climbed out of the  
water and onto the sandy bank laughing and flopped down onto the sand to let the warm sun dry them. When Little Joe’s stomach growled he dug into his saddle bags and brought out a couple of sandwiches and some pieces of fruit that Hop Sing had packed for him and shared with Mitch. After they had eaten and dressed Little Joe got down the fishing poles he had brought along and the two boys sat fishing until they had caught enough fish for both of them to take home. Little Joe glanced up at the position of the sun and said, “Mitch, I think it is about time we were getting home. If we don’t leave soon we’ll be late and My Pa told me to be home in time to get my chores done before supper.”

“Yeah, mine said the same thing. I’m glad we got all these here fish though. My Ma will be happy to get them.”

“Yeah, Hop Sing will be too.”

The two boys got on their horses and headed off toward home.

****

Sparky was getting scared. The green forest of hay had swallowed him up and now he couldn’t hear the voices of his family anymore. He was getting hot  
and tired as well. He finally lay down and fell asleep.

Ben and the boys worked at the cutting, raking, spreading and loading. They were so immersed in their work they hadn’t noticed the little one was no longer where Ben had put him. In truth no one had even thought about the little boy until they were getting ready to quit for the day.

“Okay boys, let’s get the equipment loaded up for the night. Ben surveyed the still uncut portion of the field of hay. There would still be several more days’ work and he hoped the weather would hold. 

Looks like we have the cut hay raked and spread to dry. The hay that needed to be turned is done and all the dry hay is loaded.” 

Hoss was taking another drink of water and handing the canteen to Adam when he took a look around and suddenly realized that the little one was nowhere in sight. “Pa, where’s Sparky?”

“Huh?” Ben glanced around and saw no sign of the little one. He tried to remember when he last saw him and couldn’t remember. All three looked at each other with guilty expressions.

“When was the last time any of us saw the little mite?”

“I’m not sure Pa, I think it might have been a couple of hours ago.” Adam said.

“I’m not sure either Pa. Dangumit Pa, none of us is used ta looking out for a youngun anymore. He ain’t been with us that long and it’s easy to forget he’s around sometimes.”

“I should have been keeping a closer eye on him. We need to find him as quickly as we can boys, Let’s get to it.”

****

Little Joe rode back toward the Ponderosa after leaving Mitch riding off toward the Devlin ranch. He decided to ride for a change of scene past the Abner Farm. As he was riding by his attention was caught by the sound of a nicker. Little Joe was a little surprised by the sound because the farm looked deserted. He stopped and listened. He heard the nicker again. He decided to investigate and rode Cochise into the farmyard. When he heard the nicker again coming from the barn he went in and was surprised to see a small pony. Little Joe went up to the pony and looked into the stall. What he saw there disgusted him. The pony was tied into the stall. The bedding was filthy and there was no food or water for the little pony either. Little Joe spoke softly to the pony, taking out his pocket knife and cutting the ropes.   
Boy, ya look like ya could use a friend. Old Mr. Abner just left ya here with no one to care for ya."

Little Joe found a pony sized halter hanging on the wall. He took it and talking softly to the animal was able to slip on the halter and tethered him in the dilapidated corral. The pony began to graze on the grass immediately. 

Little Joe spent some time mucking out the little pony's stall. He found some fresh straw at the back of the barn and spread it for him. He found a small amount of feed in a barrel and put a few handfuls in the feeding trough and filled the water trough from the well. After doing this he brought the little pony back to the stall. 

Little Joe talked softly to the pony as he bedded him down, grooming him. "Well, I have a little brother who would be just right for ya once we get ya taken care of and up to good health again. I have to go now, but I’ll be back. Ya’ll be safe here, but I’ll try to come every day to take care of ya.”

Little Joe rode up to the house hoping no one would notice he was coming home a bit late. Hop Sing came out. He nodded and took Little Joe’s catch from him. “Thanks Hop Sing, fishing was pretty good today.”

“Look like good catch. Hop Sing will clean and prepare fish.”

Little Joe then went to the barn to put up his horse and begin his evening chores. When he was through he was not surprised that his father and brothers had not yet returned. He went into the house as he had not seen Sparky and he usually came out of the house to watch him do his chores. “Hop Sing?”

“What Little Joe want?”

“Where is Sparky?”

“Went to hayfield with father, not home yet.”

“I hope nothing is wrong Hop Sing. It’s getting dark and They’re usually home by now.”

“Maybe trying to get as much hay cut as possible. Should be along soon.”

****

Hoss Stood in the wagon to see if he could get enough height to see any movement in the hay to indicate where the little mite may be. When he didn’t see anything he jumped down to joined Pa and Adam in their search for the littlest Cartwright. 

Ben called, “Sparky!  
Sparky!”

Adam walked along the outer perimeter of the remaining hay that needed to be cut and searched the nearby bushes to see if he had gone off to relieve himself somewhere, but there was no sign of the small boy.

*****

Sparky woke and all he could see was the hay. He knew it was getting late because it was getting dark. He stood up and couldn’t see where he was going. He pushed the hay aside and tried to find his way out of the greenery.

Ben called the boy’s name walking along the edge of the hayfield. “Sparky! Sparky! If you hear me boy call out!”

Sparky heard a faint sound that sounded like someone calling him. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to call out and let them find him because he knew his Papa was going to punish him. If he followed the sound maybe he could slip out of the greenery surrounding him and say he had had to go potty  
and that was why he had wandered off. Then he thought, no, that wouldn’t work. Papa would then punish him for going off without permission. He tried to think of a way he could get out of being punished for this. He began to go toward the sound of the voices though. He didn’t want to stay lost in the hay.  
When he heard Adam’s voice almost in front of him he stopped. He waited until the voice moved away a bit and then parted the hay to see the edge of the field. He glanced both ways and when he saw Adam turned the corner of the field he ran as quickly as he could to the other end and turned the corner only to run smack into his father.

‘Uh oh! Papa!’

Ben scooped up the little mite and carrying him in is arms shouted to Hoss and Adam, “Hoss! Adam! I found him!”

Sparky wisely did not fight Ben to let him down, but let him carry him to the wagon loaded with hay.

Ben sat on the wagon gate and putting his littlest son in his lap asked, “Nicholas, where have you been and why did I find you running around the corner  
of the hayfield? I hope you did not think this was funny and playing a game with us little boy.”

Ben eyed the child sternly.

‘Uhm…I need some help here…I need to tell Papa Something Papa will like so he won’t punish me.’

Sparky put his hand in his mouth and chewed on his fingers.

Ben recognized the sign of nervousness and insecurity. “Okay little one. We need to get home before it gets too dark to drive the wagon safely. We’ll talk about this after supper.” 

Ben picked the child up and handing him to Adam asked, “Adam will you please hand Nicholas up to me after I get mounted?”

“Yes sir.” Adam felt sorry for the little boy. Pa was really upset with him and he figured the little one was going to get a sound spanking later no doubt. Especially as he was calling Sparky “Nicholas”.

“Hoss, please drive the wagon. You may tie Chub to the back. 

“Yes sir.” Hoss said. He glanced at Sparky as Adam handed him up to their father. There  
was going to be one little boy with one very sore bottom tonight.

****

When Little Joe saw his father coming into the yard with a stern expression and Sparky riding in front of him with Adam on his horse and Hoss with the wagon full of hay behind he sensed that something had gone wrong.

“Little Joe, will you take Nicholas for me?” Ben asked. He had not said a word to the boy the whole way home. Nicky had chewed is fingers the whole way home and Ben had not reprimanded him for it because he knew the boy needed to experience the feelings he was having. Ben was too upset right now to talk to the boy without shouting at him and then wanting to blister his little hind end. He knew he wouldn’t do any of these things to the little might, but it didn’t mean he didn’t feel like it.

Little Joe took Sparky from his father. He knew without asking the little boy was in big trouble with his father because he had called him Nicholas. Little Joe asked hesitantly,   
“Pa, can I take Sparky to the barn with me and can I take care of Buck for ya?”

“Yes Little Joe, that might be a good idea. Bring your little brother to me when you’re finished. No, on the other hand, bring him to the wash house, get him cleaned up and just bring him to supper when it is ready.”

“Yes sir.”

Little Joe took Buck’s reins from his father and putting Sparky down walked to the barn. When they entered the barn Adam was helping Hoss to unhitch the horses from the wagon. When they were through they worked on their own mounts.

Little Joe sat Sparky up on a hay bale near Buck’s stall. “Sparky, what did ya do that’s got Pa so mad?”

“Little Joe, I need help. I got to tell Papa something good so he won’t spank me.”

“Oh man, Sparky, what did ya do?”

“Papa told me not to wander off and I went into the hay to see how tall it was and got lost in it. When I got in there I couldn’t find my way out. I fell asleep and when I woke up I heard Papa, Adam and Hoss calling for me. I knew Papa would spank me for wandering off and not telling anyone where I was going. When I heard Adam calling I let him go by and when I found my way out of the field I was going to run to the wagon and say I had been going potty and hoped they would believe that and I wouldn’t get spanked.”

“Oh boy, Sparky. I’m sorry. I can’t help ya there little brother. You are in for a good sound spanking from Pa. He’s going to blister ya little backside  
and if I judge this right you’re not going to be very happy.”

“Come on Little Joe! You got to help me! I don’t want a sound spanking! It’ll hurt!”

“I know little one, but ya not only wandered off when ya were told not to, but ya deliberately didn’t let anyone know where ya were when they called ya and then thought about lying about what happened. Uh uh this is definitely a spanking offense. Ya were disobedient and deceitful.”

Sparky began to cry then. Little Joe went over to him and gave him a hug and wiped his tears. “Little one, the best thing to do in this situation is to own up to what ya did, tell Pa the truth, accept ya punishment and work at not doing anything this foolish again. If I could find a way out of this for ya I would, but I get into the same trouble when I try exactly what ya did. I just made my problems worse by trying to get out of them by being deceitful or lying. Remember Sparky, Pa’s three biggest rules that get ya a spanking or in the case of us older brothers a tanning is disobedience, disrespect and deceit. One of these ya might have gotten away with a few good hard swats, two or more, it’s a sound   
spanking for sure.”

“Little Joe, it’s going to hurt.”

“Yes it will Sparky, but only for a little while. By this time tomorrow ya probably won’t feel its effects at all.”

“Really?”

“Yes, unless ya fight Pa and end up getting spanked with the hairbrush. Then ya’ll feel that for a while longer. Being ya’re so small, I doubt very much if Pa will use the hairbrush on ya bottom.”

Sparky ‘s large grey eyes widened and rounded at this pronouncement.

Little Joe seeing this gave him a big hug. “Don’t worry Sparky ya’ll live through it. We all have.”

Chapter 3

Little Joe finished putting up Buck. Adam and Hoss had heard the conversation between Little Joe and Sparky. Adam said to Hoss, “That little one sure will get it from Pa. Little Joe is right. I don’t think there’s anything any of us can do to intervene on his behalf. He was told not to wander off. He was also told he would be punished if he did. The fact that he wanted to try to avoid getting punished won’t go over well with Pa either. We have all tried that tactic with the end results being a more serious punishment.”

“Yeah, but dagnabit Adam, I really hate to see him in trouble with Pa.”

“I know Hoss, but you do know if we interfere we’ll be punished too?”

“Yeah, that’s the hard part. Sometimes it seems I’d rather get punished instead of him. It just ain’t right for a little mite like him to be getting punished by Pa.”

Adam smiled. “I know Hoss, but if he doesn’t experience the consequences of his actions and we rescue him from them all the time he will only keep doing those things and not learn to comply with the rules.”

“I know that too Adam. That’s why I ain’t a gonna get in the way of what Pa is doing.”

****

Little Joe brought Sparky into the wash house and helped him wash his face and hands. He was pretty dirty and probably should have had a bath. Thinking this seemed to conjure up Hop Sing. He poured hot water into the tub and said, “Little boy need bath. When finished father and brothers need bath too.”

“Thanks Hop Sing.”  
Little Joe made sure Sparky stripped and helped him into the tub. He helped him to wash in all the important places and then washed his hair. When he was all squeaky clean he dried him and watched as he dressed in clean clothes. Then he brought him into the house.

****

Ben sat at his desk thinking. He was not looking forward to punishing his littlest son. He knew he had to, but didn’t understand why the boy had done what he did. He would have to talk to him. There was no reason any longer for him to wander off. He was safe from the miners and grasping relatives for as far as Ben knew there were no more relatives lurking about. He had hired honest reliable men to supervise the mining operations at the Green Backs mine and had set into place the same provisions he had for his own mines. He had had the mine inspected for safety and had made several improvements.  
He had also made sure that each mining family had adequate housing. He had ordered cabins built so they did not have to live in tents. They had fireplaces to cook and keep warm.  
There was also a large bunkhouse being built for those miners who didn’t have families.   
All the improvements had not been completed, but should be soon. 

Ben continued to think on his child. He had told the boy he would be punished if he didn’t comply with the rules. Ben wondered if spanking him would be the right punishment for him wandering off. The boy could have been cut by a scythe by one of them when they were cutting the hay not knowing he had wandered off into the hayfield. That would have been horrible. He would have to decide after talking to the child. He had been too angry out at the hayfield to deal with him, but would need to decide on his punishment soon. It wasn’t fair to keep the little one wondering what was going to happen to him. He sighed heavily. Something else came to him as he was thinking and that it perhaps was as much the fault of him and the boys as Sparky because of their inattention while they were working out there today. 

“Mr. Ben, bath ready. Little boy and other sons all done.”

“Thank you Hop Sing.” Ben got up and headed for the wash house.

***

Little Joe and Sparky played in the Great room. Little Joe had gotten out his tin soldiers and Sparky had gotten out his and they were re-enacting the Revolutionary War.  
They were noisy and Hop Sing didn’t mind knowing it was the way boys played.  
When Adam and Hoss came in from their baths they too joined the boys in their war. Little Joe had taken the British and Sparky had taken the Americans. Adam had joined Sparky and Hoss had joined Little Joe and they were all noisy boys.  
Ben coming in on this scene smiled. It was fun to watch his two older sons now playing with his two youngest ones.

In a while Hop Sing came in and said, “Enough with noise! Supper on table!”

The boys put away their soldiers, cleaned up the great room, then came to the supper table.

Sparky was worried about his upcoming punishment, that he would be getting a spanking. 

Little Joe, Adam and Hoss had thought that this was what would happen. Sparky knew he had gotten a bare bottom spanking at the mining camp for wandering off and remembered how much that had hurt. He didn’t want to get another one like that. He didn’t eat much. Ben noticed and knew he had to get the child’s punishment over with as soon as possible for the boy’s sake as well as for his own. Sparky kept glancing at Ben and Ben gave the little one a stern look back. When supper was finished Ben said, “Nicholas, it’s time for you and I to go upstairs and talk about what happened this afternoon in the hayfield.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said in a small scared little voice.

Ben held out his hand and led the child upstairs.

“Adam, I hope he won’t be too hard on him.”

“Me too Little Joe, but it’s not going to be a pleasant session with Pa. I think we should go out to the barn and find some chores there to do.”

Little Joe understood that Adam didn’t want to be in the house to hear Sparky’s spanking. For that matter he knew Hoss didn’t and neither did he. They all got up and left the house, heading to the barn.

****

When Ben got to Sparky’s room he opened the door and closing it behind him led the child to his bed. He sat him on it and took the desk chair and placed it in front of the boy. Sparky looked at his shoes.  
“Nicholas, look at me boy.”

Sparky looked into Ben’s eyes and saw disappointment as well as love there and he began to cry.

“Now Nicholas, tell me why you left where I told you to stay at the hayfield.”

“Papa, I only wanted to see how high the hay was. I didn’t mean to get lost in it. When I got lost I tried to find my way out and couldn’t.”

“Why didn’t you call for one of us son?”

“I didn’t want to get punished for wandering off.”

“How long were you in the hay?”

“I don’t know. I got tired and lay down and fell asleep.”

“Why didn’t you call out when you heard us calling you?”

“I didn’t want to get punished. I thought if I could find my way out I could get back to the wagon and say I had been going potty and…”

“Ben cut off the little boy then. “So, you thought about lying your way out of being punished young man?”

“Uhm… Yes, Papa.”

Nicholas, son, you are in serious trouble boy.”

“Papa?”

“First, were you told not to wander off?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Were you told that you would be punished if you did wander off?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky answered tears coming down his face now.

“Do you understand now why you were told not to wander off?”

“Yes Papa, because I got lost in the hay and that wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t gone into the field by myself.”

“Yes, but not only that Nicholas, you could have been hurt if you had been near where we were cutting the hay. When we swing the scythe you might have been caught and badly cut or worse because we didn’t see you in the hay.”

Tears were streaming down the little boy’s face now and Ben’s heart was breaking at what he was doing to Sparky. He pulled the little mite into his lap and continued to talk to him. “Nicholas, I’m very disappointed that you also thought about lying to get out of being punished and that you didn’t respond to our calling you to avoid your punishment. 

We were worried about you child. We had no idea what had become of you or what may have happened to you. This is not the first time you have broken this rule Nicholas. It may be the first time you thought about lying to avoid being punished, but I’m quite sure you will not do that again either. I know I have promised you a good sound spanking if you ever wandered off again as you did before but this I time I am not going to spank you. The reason is that myself and your brothers left you for a very long time on your own. I do understand that it was way too long for a little one like you to be left unsupervised. We are as much at fault for this as you were. That being said, you still are going to be punished as a reminder that wandering off is not something you should be doing. You could have called out to us and that would have reminded us you were there. What you did was dangerous and you could have been very seriously hurt. Your punishment will be that you will be going to bed early, right after supper, for the next week and that tomorrow you will spend the morning in your room. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa. But I promise I won’t do it again!”

“Yes, I understand that Nicholas, just remember this time you are getting off without a spanking because I feel I was at fault some too. But don't you ever leave where one of us have told you to stay put again. I will not forget you again like I did today son, so there is no excuse for you to take off.  
If there is a next time I will keep my promise and you will get that spanking. Do you understand Nicky?”

“Yes Papa, no wandering off or I will get a spanking next time.”

“Very good, now I want you to get into your nightshirt, you will be going straight to bed.” Ben watched as the child changed into his nightshirt, crying the entire time. When he was finished with this task Ben tucked him into bed, dried his tears and told him one of his seafaring stories. When the little tyke was sound asleep Ben lowered the lamp. He would not blow it out until he checked on him for the night before he went to bed. Sighing, He left the room closing the door.

****

When Ben came downstairs his three sons were in the great room. Adam was reading and Hoss and Little Joe were playing checkers. When he appeared all three sets of eyes locked on him. “He’s sleeping.”

“Are you all right Pa, you look drained.” Adam asked.

“I’m okay. It has always been difficult for me to punish you boys, but especially this little one.”

“What did you do?” Adam asked.

“I explained to him I wasn’t going to spank him this time because his wandering off was as much our fault as his. I then told him he was going to bed right after supper for the next week and he had to stay in his room all morning tomorrow.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t spank him?”

“I already told you, not this time.” 

Adam said nothing more. He knew it wasn’t his place to question his father’s methods of discipline.

****

Ben settled down with his pipe and read the newspaper. Adam went back to his book and Hoss and Little Joe returned to their checker game. When Ben glanced up at the clock after he heard the chimes he said, “Little Joe, I think it’s time you went up to bed son.”

“Aw Pa, I’m getting older now. Can’t I stay up a little longer.”

“You may be getting older baby, but not wiser. I suggest you do as I say.”

Little Joe looked up at Ben and said, “But, Pa…”

“Joseph, if I have to repeat myself you’ll be needing a cushion on your chair in the morning.”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe said, “Good night, Hoss, good night Adam.” He walked over to Ben and gave him a hug. “Good night Pa.”  
“Good night Little Joe.” Ben gave him a big hug and then a hard swat.

“Ow!” He looked back at Ben.

Ben just looked at his son innocently. Little Joe grinned then and rubbing the spot where Ben had smacked him went upstairs to bed.

****

“Adam, where can we order those machines we were talking about this morning?” Ben asked.

“I can look in the magazine and see if there is a distributor mentioned. If not, Mr. Hicks at the general store may be able to help us.”

“I decided that the work we were doing today was too time and mentally consuming. I think if we had been able to take care of that job more quickly Sparky wouldn’t have gotten into so much trouble.”

Adam was surprised. Of all the reasons he thought his father would buy into something the last one he would have thought of was because of a child’s misbehavior.

“Adam, I can tell you are surprised, but It is my belief that if these kind of chores can be taken care of more quickly we can spend more time doing family things instead.”

“Yes sir.”

****

When Ben went upstairs he checked on Sparky first. The little boy was still sound asleep and Ben tucked him in again. Then he wiped a few tear tracks away and kissed his forehead. He blew out the lamp. From there he visited Little Joe’s room and picked up the covers he had thrown off and tucked him in and kissed him too. He then proceeded to Hoss’s room and gave him a kiss on his forehead and went to Adam’s room. His eldest son was sleeping  
as well and Ben looked at him and could see the man he was becoming and felt very proud. He kissed his son and left the room. Ben crawled into bed and slept very well.

****

Sparky woke up, he got up and tried to pour water from the pitcher into the basin. The heavy pitcher slipped out of his little hands and crashed to the floor splintering into many pieces and water going all over the place.

Adam and Ben hearing the crash along with Hoss and Little Joe rushed into Sparky’s room.

“Nicky, don’t move!” Adam cried.

The little boy stood stock still in the middle of the mess. He was still in his nightshirt and had no shoes on either. Adam was afraid he would cut his little feet.

Ben rushed in seconds later and seeing the mess understood what had happened. He walked into the room. He had already been dressed and picked up the little mite out of the middle of the mess. He placed him on the bed and examined him for any cuts and seeing none breathed a sigh of relief. Adam got Hop Sing and between them proceeded to clean up the mess.

“Nicky, what were you doing?”

“Papa, I wanted to be a big boy and get washed up so I could get dressed. I didn’t know   
the pitcher was so heavy and it slipped out of my hands. I didn’t mean to break it Papa.”

“I know little one. Some things you are still too little to do son. It appears one of those is being able to pour water from a pitcher into a wash basin.  
I don’t want you to try that again unless one of us is with you do you understand?”

“Yes Papa. Are you mad at me Papa?”

“No little one, I’m not mad. You thought you could do this and so you tried. No one has ever said to you that you shouldn’t try to do that. You won’t do it again will you?”

“No Papa.”

“I am just glad that you didn’t get a nasty cut out of it. I want you to wait for one of us to come and help you from now on okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben gave the boy a hug. Hop Sing brought a new pitcher filled with warm water and Ben helped the boy to wash and watched as he got dressed. After he was dressed Ben said to him, “Sparky you will stay in your room until Hop Sing or one of us comes to get you for breakfast. Remember you are being restricted to your room all morning today.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky sat on his bed and everyone left closing the door on the forlorn looking little boy.

When Hop Sing called him to breakfast Sparky left his room and came to the table.  
They all ate their breakfast and afterward Ben brought his littlest son back up to his room.

“Sparky, you will stay here until Hop Sing or one of us come to get you for lunch. I want you to think about what you did and how dangerous it was. I don’t expect you to make a mess or destroy anything in here while you are spending time in your room.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky began to cry, but Ben just left and closed the door behind him.

***

Ben and the boys went out to the hayfield and cut some more hay. Ben came back to the house to pick up lunch and check on his littlest son. When Ben came in Sparky flung himself into Ben’s arms and Ben hugged him tight. “I see you have been a good boy and stayed here in your room and didn’t do anything you shouldn’t.”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good, you may come down to have lunch and afterward you may play with your toys okay?”

“Yes Papa.”

After lunch Sparky played with his cup and ball. This kept him occupied for some time. When Ben and the boys came home from the haying they were tired and dirty. Ben thought some more about purchasing the machines that Adam had suggested. He had pretty well made up his mind the day before after he hadn’t been able to pay attention to what Sparky had been up to and decided that the next day he would go to town and order the machines.

****

The next day when they had all assembled at the breakfast table Ben said, “Boys, I have decided we will all go into town today. Adam and I have decided to purchase some machines to help us with the haying and the stacking of the hay. I also notice that all my sons, including myself are sadly in need of haircuts.”

Little Joe and Sparky looked at each other. Ben noticing this said, “You two will not give us any problems about your haircuts.”

Sparky piped up innocently, “Papa, I don’t want to get my hair cut.”

“It doesn’t matter if you want to or not Nicky, you will have your hair cut.”

“Okay Papa.”

“That goes for you too young man.” Ben said sternly looking at Little Joe. 

“Yes Sir.” Little Joe sighed. He hated to get his hair cut. 

Chapter 4 

As Ben and his sons rode into town the townspeople all glanced at them. Most looked at the adorable child Ben held in front of him in the saddle. Sparky had endeared himself to the townspeople. All were protective of the little boy in their own way. Ben rode up to the general store and lowered Sparky to the ground. “Nicky, don’t you move from that spot until I get down from Buck.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben dismounted and hitched Buck to the rail. Little Joe, Adam and Hoss had followed suit. Ben took Sparky’s hand and helped him to jump onto the boardwalk. They entered Mr. Hick’s general store and Ben said, “Nicky, I don’t want you to touch anything in the store okay?”

“Why not Papa?”

“Because you might break something or get something dirty. Just do as I tell you and not touch anything.”

“Yes Papa.”

Little Joe took Sparky by the hand and they went over to look at the toys that Mr. Hicks had as well as the candy in the candy jars. 

“Hi Ben, what can I do for you today?”

“Hi Jim, I was wondering if you could order some machinery for me?”

“Well, let’s see what you’re looking for.”

Ben and Adam showed Jim Hicks the equipment they wanted to order and he assisted   
them with the ordering of it. “Ben, I’m going to have to have part of the money for this in order for them to ship it.”

“No problem Jim, you tell me how much and I’ll bring you a bank draft for the amount.”

Adam helped Mr. Hicks figure out the shipping, handling etc. they needed for the equipment. 

Little Joe and Sparky looked at the toys. There wasn’t anything that Sparky didn’t already have and they wandered over to the candy jars and Little Joe picking up a small paper bag began to fill it with candy. When he was through he brought it up to Ben “Pa, can we have this candy?”

Ben glanced up at the bag Little Joe was holding and said, “As long as you share it with Adam and Hoss too.”

“Okay Pa.”  
When they were through with their purchases Ben took them all over to the barber shop. 

Sam looked at the five of them and smiled. “Hello Ben, you look like a raggedy crew.”  
“Well Sam, that’s why we’re here. We don’t want to look like a gaggle of miners just in from the mining camp.”  
“Well, who’s going to go first?”

“Hmm…I think Little Joe.”

Little Joe looked at his father. “Why do I have to go first? Why can’t Sparky go first?”

“Because I said so.” Ben said crossing his arms in front of him. 

Little Joe knowing that stance sat down in the barber’s chair. He knew if he wanted to sit comfortably on the way home he had better not cross his father. Once Sam was finished Hoss, then Adam had their hair cut. Then Ben sat in the chair and sat Sparky in his lap. “Now Sam, you can cut this little one’s hair and then you can do mine.”

Sparky was surprised. He had thought maybe he wasn’t going to get his hair cut at all. Now he was stuck in Pa’s lap and one wrong move and he could be over Pa’s knee getting his bottom spanked. Sparky sat very still for Sam as he snipped and then shaved the back of his neck making the hair there very short. When Sam was through however the little tyke looked so cute and adorable that Ben gave him a hug. “Adam, will you take Sparky?”

“Yes sir.” Adam picked up the boy from his father’s lap and held him in his own lap. 

“Adam, I want to get down.”

“No way Sweet Pea. You stay put. There’s too many things for you to get into in here.”

“I won’t get into anything Adam. I’m too big to always be sitting in someone’s lap. I’m not a baby anymore you know.”

“That may be so little brother, but I want you to sit in my lap and that is where you’re going to stay.”

Sparky pouted. 

“Nicky, stop pouting or Pa will give you something to pout about.”

“But I want to get down Adam!”

“I said no Nicky.”

Sparky then sat in Adam’s lap and let his tears fall down his little cheeks.   
“Nicky crying isn’t going to make me change my mind. I want you to sit in my lap and you’ll sit here.”

“But I want to get down!” Sparky wailed through his tears.

“No!”

Sparky strained for Adam to let him down. “I want to get down! Let me down Adam!”  
Little Joe leaned over and said, “Sparky if ya don’t stop having a tantrum Pa is going to whack ya one. He’s almost done with his haircut and he’s looking at ya. He’ll spank ya if ya don’t cut it out.”

Sparky looking over at his father saw the look he was giving him and stopped his tantrum immediately. 

When Ben was finished he walked over and asked, “Sparky, what was that all about young man?”

“I wanted to get down and Adam wouldn’t let me.”

“He had a good reason little boy. You’re supposed to listen to your brothers remember?”

“Yes Papa.”

“I don’t want to see any more temper tantrums again today is that clear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Okay then. Let’s see how well you can behave young man.” 

“Yes Papa.”

They left the barber shop and went over to the international house for some lunch. 

“Sparky, what do you want to eat?”

“Ice cream.”

“No, I mean like a sandwich.”

“Ice cream.”

“Little boy, you’re skating on thin ice. What kind of sandwich do you want to eat for lunch, roast beef, ham, chicken or turkey?”

“Uhm…roast beef.”

“Okay, that’s better.”

They all ate their lunch without further incident. Ben deliberately did not offer Sparky any ice cream because he had been so naughty about it. They all had cherry cobbler instead. 

When lunch was finished they were walking over to the bank when they ran into Roy Coffee. He bent over, picked up Sparky and asked, “Well how is the littlest Cartwright?”

“Fine Sheriff Coffee. Have you caught any bad men lately?”

“No Sparky, only the ones who come inta town get drunk and then want to fight.”

“Can I see them?”

“No son, they’re all gone now. They usually only stay until morning when they get sober and pay their fines and go home.”

“Oh. I thought I could get to see some bad guys.”

Roy laughed and patting the little boy’s bottom set him back down. “Well young man, ya stay out of trouble or I’ll have ta lock ya up in my jail.”

Sparky’s eyes grew round and Little Joe bent down and said, “He’s only teasing ya   
Sparky. Sheriff Coffee don’t put little kids in jail.”

“No, I don’t, but if they’re a Cartwright I just might give them a sound spanking if they deserve it.”

Sparky’s eyes widened and grew round again. This time Ben said, “He’s only teasing Sparky, although I’m certain there would have been many times he would have liked to tan a Cartwright hide or two.”

“That ain’t no lie Ben.” Roy chuckled. 

Ben continued on and when they entered the bank he said, “Sparky I want you to listen to Adam while I’m talking with Mr. Spencer.”

“Yes Papa.”  
Adam and the boys sat in the chairs set out for the customers who were waiting to be served. Sparky’s eye was caught by a Hall's Excelsior Mechanical Bank. He watched as the clerk demonstrated it to a customer. “Adam, I want one of those.”

“Well Sweet Pea, maybe one-day Pa will get you one.”

“Can I try it?”

“No. You stay here with me.”

“Adam, I want to see how it works!”

Adam sighed. “Sparky, I said no and it is no.”

Sparky began to cry and Adam was at the end of his rope. Apparently Sparky had learned somewhere that if he didn’t get what he wanted if he cried he would get it. Well, not with this family he wouldn’t. Adam picked up Sparky and took him outside. There was no reason why anyone else should be disturbed by the child’s behavior. He sat on a bench outside the bank and held the crying boy in his lap. “Nicky, you had better stop crying. If you pull this little crying trick on Pa he’ll be sure to make you cry all right.”

“I want to see that bank!” Sparky cried through his tears in full tantrum again. Everyone passing by was looking at them. Adam didn’t know what to do. He knew he shouldn’t spank him because Pa hadn’t said he was in charge. He also didn’t like the looks they were getting and Sparky was making himself sick with his wailing and crying. In short he was acting like a spoiled brat. This was so uncharacteristic of Sparky who was generally a good natured and responsive child. He had been this way since going over to the barber shop. Adam finally got up and walked up and down trying to soothe the child.

“I want to get down!”

“No Nicky, you can’t.”

“I want to!”

“Oh Nicky, please stop this. This isn’t like you to act this way.”

Ben came out and seeing Adam trying to deal with the recalcitrant boy took him from his eldest son.

“Now young man, what is this all about?”

“I want that bank!”

Ben looked at Adam. “He saw the mechanical bank inside and has been having a tantrum about it ever since because I wouldn’t let him look at it.”

Ben took the crying little boy and strode out to the back of the livery. There he found an old tree stump, sat down on it and sat the little boy in his lap. “Nicky, I want to know what this is all about. You have been behaving very naughty today.”

“Papa, I wanted to see the bank that took all the coins. Adam wouldn’t let me!”

“I understand that Nicky, but Adam was looking after you and I did say you needed to listen to him didn’t I?”

“Yes Papa.” 

“Okay then. When I tell you that you need to listen to any of your brothers I expect you to do just that is that understood?”

“Yes Papa.”

“I don’t want to have to spank you Nicky, but if there is one more tantrum today you will leave me no choice. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.” 

“Good. Now let’s see how good you can be.” He hugged him. “Okay Sparky, let’s go back and join your brothers.

*****

Adam, what do you suppose Pa’s going to do with Sparky?”

“Now, Little Joe, what do you think?”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh. You know the little mite deserves it too for acting like such a brat.”

“I know, but I just hate to see it.”

“Well, you know you got your fair share of spankings both from Pa and Marie when you were his age.”

“Yeah, I seem to remember a couple of sessions with Ma’s hairbrush as well.”

The boys looked up as Ben came striding up with a now much calmer Sparky in his arms.   
They were a bit surprised not to see tear streaks or him rubbing his bottom. They could have sworn Pa would have given him a spanking, but apparently he hadn’t. 

“We need to go to Mr. Hicks store so I can give him this bank draft and then I think it’s about time for us to head home.”

“Yes sir the three of them chorused. Ben handed Sparky to Hoss. “Hoss you take him for a while. I think Adam needs a little break.”

“Okay Pa, let me have him.   
They all trooped back into the general store and Hoss kept Sparky in his arms. Once they left the store Ben mounted up and Hoss handed Sparky to him. 

****

When they got home Ben let Sparky down and said, “Sparky, you may go into the house and go to your room and take a nap. As soon as I am finished with Buck I’ll come up and check on you.”

“Yes Papa.”

Sparky went into the house as Ben opened the door and he trudged up to his room. Once there he laid on the bed and promptly fell asleep.

Ben and the boys put up their horses and Ben checked on Sparky. He found the little boy sound asleep. He pulled off his little shoes. Then he pulled a quilt up over him and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He knew the child would probably sleep for about an hour or so and would check back then.

*****

Little Joe went to his room and opening his desk took out his bag of marbles. He was going to take them to church Sunday and see if there would be time for him to have a game before they had to go home. He spilled them out on his desk and sorted through them looking at his shooters and other marbles inspecting them for nicks or cracks. He left them there to sort out for later as he heard himself being called to dinner. 

Sparky was well behaved throughout dinner and after supper Ben let him play in the great room. He played with his soldiers and when he tired of this played with his top. Little Joe spun a top to and the boys played with these until Ben said, “Boys, I think it’s time for bed.”

“Aw Pa, can’t we play for a little longer?” Little Joe asked.  
Ben glanced at the clock. Okay, for another half hour, then it’s bed for both of you no begging for more time and no arguments.”

“Yes sir.”

Sparky was getting good at aiming his top where he wanted it to go and he deliberately crashed it into Little Joe’s causing it to smack into Ben’s foot. 

“Okay, Sparky since you can’t play nice you can put up your top and go to bed right now.”

Sparky looked up surprised.” But Papa!”

“I said no arguments little boy. I saw you do that deliberately to Little Joe’s top and being that you can’t play nice then you can’t play at all.”

Sparky picked up his top without another word and threw it into his toy box slamming the lid. Ben quirked an eyebrow at his littlest son. Sparky marched right past Ben and Ben picked him up and put him in his lap. “Aren’t you going to say good night to everyone and give you’re Papa a hug?”

“No. I’m mad at all of you!”

“Ben was a bit surprised. “Why are you mad?”

“Because you’re sending me to bed before the time you said I could stay up.”

“Nicky, allowing you to stay up a half hour later was a reward for good behavior. When you abused that privilege by displaying bad behavior that privilege was taken away.”

“I don’t care. It isn’t fair. Let me go Papa. You told me to go to bed. I don’t want to get into trouble for not doing what I was told to do.”

Ben let the child go. He wondered how he was going to handle this as the little boy ran up the stairs and slammed his door. 

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe looked at their father. He usually didn’t allow such disrespect to go unpunished. 

“don’t look at me that way boys. I’ll deal with him, but being this is the first time he has shown any disrespect I’m going to give him some time to calm down before I talk to him.”

Chapter 5 

Sparky sneaked out of his room and into Little Joe’s room. He was going to get him back for making him have to go to bed earlier than the promised time. He saw all the marbles on his desk and looking at them in wonder put them into his pockets and left the room.

When he slipped back into his own room he put the marbles in one of his drawers. Then he got into his nightshirt and waited for someone to come and help him wash. 

In a while Ben put down his paper and went up to the boy’s room. He knocked gently and then opened the door. He saw Sparky had changed into his nightshirt and Ben poured water into his basin and helped him to get washed up. After that he sat on Sparky’s bed and pulled him onto his lap.

“Sparky, what has been the matter with you today? You have been acting naughty all day and this is not like you.”

“I don’t like being treated like a baby all the time. I’m getting tired of being told what to do all the time too.”

“I see. How are you being treated like a baby?”

“I always have to sit in someone’s lap and I’m a big boy.”

“I see.”

“I don’t have to be told what to do every second. I know enough to stand near your horse when you put me down Papa.”

“Is that why when I’ve put you down a few times you’ve taken off?”

“I don’t do that anymore.”

“I see.” 

“Little Joe makes me feel like a baby too. He acts like I can’t do anything!”

“Is that why you did what you did to his top?”

“Well… yes.”

“Hmm…I see.”

 

“Papa?”

“Yes Nicky?”

“Papa, I did something I wasn’t supposed to do.”

Ben almost laughed, but kept his stern Pa face in place. “What did you do Nicky?”

The boy slipped off Ben’s lap and going over to the drawer in his dresser took out the marbles. He handed them to Ben.   
“I went into Little Joe’s room and took these off his desk.” 

Ben sighed. He was glad the boy owned up to what he had done. He took the marbles and replaced them on Little Joe’s desk and returned to Sparky’s room.

“Nicky, I don’t know what to do with you. I guess I’m going to have to restrict you to your room all morning tomorrow.”

“You’re not going to spank me Papa?”

“I should for being disrespectful and having that little tantrum downstairs, but because you have had a long day and may be a bit over tired because I let you stay up past your bedtime, I think that restricting you to your room is what I’d like to do instead. I also want you to know little boy that if you are that disrespectful to me again you will definitely find yourself over my knee do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben pulled the boy to him and hugged him. “Oh baby, I know you want to be grown up like your brothers, but you have to wait to get there. You have many things to learn before you can be grown up.” Ben kissed him and laid him in his bed and tucked him in. 

Ben went back downstairs. Little Joe looked at his father and said, “How come you didn’t spank him Pa?”

“Little Joe, sometimes spanking isn’t always the answer to every child problem. He is being restricted to his room all morning tomorrow.”

“Oh.”

“Yes and young man, I want those marbles on your desk put away. They are too much of a temptation for little brothers.”

“Was he into my marbles?”

“I took care of it Little Joe.”

Little Joe looked at his father and seeing his stern look just said, “Yes sir.”

****

When Sparky woke in the morning he decided to get dressed without getting washed and slipped downstairs and pulling out his blocks and carved animals began to play. When Ben came downstairs he was surprised to see his littlest son hard at play. He strode over to the child and picking him up said, “Little one did you forget you were restricted to your room for the entire morning?”

“I thought morning began after breakfast Papa.”

“I know you know better than that young man. You know perfectly well Nicky morning begins when you wake up.”

“Oh.”

He took the boy back upstairs and put him in his room. He poured water into the basin and helped him to wash up. Then he said, “You stay up here until Hop Sing or one of us calls you to come down for breakfast. After breakfast you will come back up here and stay here until you are called down for lunch. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa. What am I supposed to do while I’m up here with nothing to do?”

“You think about what you did that was naughty enough for you to be stuck up here with nothing to do. You don’t destroy anything either.”

“Yes papa.”

Ben closed the door to the little boy’s room and left him to think about what he had said. 

****

After breakfast Sparky found himself back in his room. He went over to the window and watched the activity going on outside. He saw Ben, Hoss and Adam saddle up and ride away. He then saw Little Joe lead Cochise out of the barn and he too rode away. Sparky realized he was all alone at home. Big tears began to fall. 

‘I don’t like staying here in my room all alone. I want to be with Papa and the other boys!’

He threw himself down on the bed and cried out his loneliness until he fell asleep.

Hop Sing worked in his kitchen getting lunch ready and while his bread was baking worked in his garden. When he came in he took the bread out of the oven, it was done to perfection and decided he had better check on Sparky. He had heard nothing from his room for some time. 

He crept up the stairs and cracked open the door. He saw the boy sleeping and closed the door satisfied the child was complying with his punishment and was not getting into any mischief. 

****

When it was time for lunch Ben and the boys came riding in. Little Joe too came riding in and Sparky hearing all the horses arriving got up and again looked out the window. He watched as everyone went into the barn. He couldn’t hear them well as his window wasn’t open and Adam’s locking device effectively prevented Sparky from raising his window. He felt very sad inside. Sparky decided he didn’t like being confined to his room. He hadn’t been allowed to play and there wasn’t anything to do but think about how his naughty behavior had landed him here. He decided he didn’t want to have this happen again anytime too soon either. He didn’t like being in his room any more than he liked to get a spanking. 

****

Ben wondered how his littlest son had fared while he was gone. He fervently hoped he had stayed in his room and had not done anything more that he would have to punish him for. When he came into the house he checked with Hop Sing.

“Hello Hop Sing. How has Sparky been?”

“Little boy has been good Mr. Cartwright. He no give Hop Sing any problem. He sleep in room.”

“Thanks Hop Sing, will lunch be ready soon?”

“Ready soon. Get little boy.”

Ben smiled as he knew that Hop Sing knew he wanted to get the littlest member of the family and release him from his confinement.

Ben headed up the stairs and entered Sparky’s room. 

Sparky turned from the window when he heard his door opening.

“Hello little one.”

“Hi Papa!” Sparky ran across the room and flung himself into Ben’s arms. Ben picked him up and held him. “Have you been a good boy?”

“Yes Papa. I decided I don’t like being in my room Papa. Next time I think I would rather get a spanking!”

Ben laughed. “I don’t really think you mean that Sparky. You might get a spanking and have to stay in your room with a sore backside.”

Sparky’s large grey eyes widened and rounded. “You wouldn’t do both would you Papa?”

“If you deserved it I certainly would.”

“I’ll be good Papa.”

“Good. Let’s go down for lunch now and after lunch you can ride with one of us while we ride fence or you may stay here and play with your toys okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben put the little boy down and Sparky ran down the stairs and into the great room. Ben called after him, “Nicky, don’t run down the stairs!”, but it was too late as the little mite was already down the stairs. 

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe were sitting in the great room when Sparky came tearing down the stairs. Adam said, “Hey there little one, how are you?”

“Fine Adam. I’m never going to do anything that makes Papa put me in my room like that ever again!”

Hoss and Little Joe looked at each other and burst out laughing. “Little brother, ya most likely will do something that will land ya there again. We all have said the same thing and ended up in trouble anyway. Ya can’t be a little boy and still avoid every kind of trouble that comes ya way.” Hoss said.

“Hoss’s right.” Little Joe confirmed. “But ya can try real hard not to get into trouble.”

“I will try very hard. I told Papa that I would rather get a spanking than stay in my room like that. He told me he could do both and I would really hate that!”

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe all laughed hard at this pronouncement. 

Ben came downstairs. Hop Sing came out and announced, “Boys stop foolishness and come eat.” Hop Sing brought a tray of sandwiches and cookies for dessert. He placed a glass of milk in front of Sparky. 

Ben took a sandwich off the platter and cut it into four pieces and placed the plate in front   
of his son. “Papa, I want some cookies.”

“After you eat your sandwich.”

Sparky looked at Ben. 

‘I want cookies now, but if I push for them Papa won’t like it and I might not get any cookies at all. I’d better wait.’

Ben could see Sparky thinking and eyeing the cookie platter. Then when the boy obediently set to eating his sandwich Ben smiled. When Sparky was finished Ben placed two cookies on his sandwich plate and Hop Sing brought him another glass of milk. 

“Papa, I want to go with you to ride the fence.”

“Okay, you can come Sparky, but this time you have to follow the rules. If you wander off, or don’t follow the rules I won’t bring you with us again until I can be certain you do. You will also get a spanking and you’ll be spending more time in your room. Is that understood?”

“Yes Papa.”

When Ben and the older boys saddled up Ben took Sparky in front of him and they set off for the north pasture to check the fencing.

****

Little Joe Headed back to the Abner farm to check on the pony. He decided that since the pony was coal black with a white blaze down the front of its face he would call him Blaze. Little Joe knew the little animal would take some work to gain some trust with him. He could be a really great pony for his little brother. At least if there was a pony for Sparky maybe Pa would then teach the little mite to ride. Little Joe couldn’t wait for Sparky to learn to ride. Then they could go places and do things they couldn’t do very easily now. Joe smiled to himself as he thought about Sparky on the little black pony. 

Chapter 6 

Ben set Sparky on the ground when they stopped to fix a section of fence that had come apart. He told the child, “You stay by the wagon Sparky. No wandering off do you hear? If you need to go potty you tell one of us first understand?”

“Yes Papa, I’ll stay put and ask if I have to go potty.”

“Good boy.”

Ben then put on his work gloves and He, Adam and Hoss set to work repairing the section of fence. Ben made certain to glance toward the wagon from time to time to check on his son. He was not going to forget about him like he had done at the hayfield. 

****

Little Joe rode home and was excited about his secret project. He would smuggle some feed to the farm so the little horse would have something to eat other than grass. He would also work with the little pony until he was certain the horse would be ready for his little brother to ride. If Pa didn’t want to do anything about Sparky and getting him a pony Little Joe would. If he presented Pa with a well-mannered steed for the little one, he couldn’t refuse to teach him to ride. Blaze would be just perfect for the boy and Little Joe wouldn’t mind showing him how to take care of the little horse. Even Adam would be proud of him for training this pony for Sparky. 

****

When Ben and the boys completed the repairs on the fence, Ben again glanced up to see his son still where he had put him. He was proud of the boy for doing as he had been told. He walked over to the boy and snatched him up and gave him a big hug and tickled him making the little boy giggle. 

“Papa!” Sparky giggled some more.

“Papa is very proud of you son for doing as you were told.” Ben told the child giving him a squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head and smiling broadly. 

When it was time to return home all were pleased with their efforts and Ben was especially pleased with the littlest Cartwright. 

****

Ben saw Little Joe when he rode up and deposited Sparky on the ground. “How was your day son?”

“Great Pa. I also finished up all the evening barn chores I was able to do. Do you want me to put Buck up for you?”

“” Thank you son. That would be nice and thank you for doing all the chores that you were able to take care of. I’m sure your brothers appreciate it too.”

“You’re welcome Pa.”

Ben shooed Sparky into the house and said, “Sparky, I want you to go upstairs and wait for me in your room. I want to help you wash up and then I want you to take a short nap before dinner.”

“Papa, I’m not tired!”

“Maybe not, but I still want you to lay down for a little while anyway.”

“I don’t want to!”

“Nicky, I don’t care what you want to do young man. You have been well behaved this afternoon. Don’t ruin it by having a temper tantrum.”

“But Papa, I’m not tired and I don’t want to lie down!” Sparky stamped his foot.

Ben eyed the little boy and said quietly, “Nicholas, you go inside and go to your room.   
Sparky sighed. “Yes Papa.” Sparky ran up the stairs.

“Nicky, don’t run up the stairs!” Before Ben could even get the words out the little tyke was already up the stairs and went into his room. Ben shook his head. What was he going to do with him? Ben mounted the stairs to help his son get washed up and to lay him down for a while. 

****

A few days later, Ben watched as his youngest son went up to his oldest son. “Adam, will you help me make a kite?”

“Sure Sparky, it’s been a long time since I made one, but it’s something you don’t forget that easily.”

“How come ya didn’t ask me Sparky?” Little Joe asked a bit miffed.

“Papa says that Adam is real good at making kites and that he made them for you and Hoss when you were little.”

Joe and Hoss looked at each other and smiled. It was true that Adam had done this for them and it was only fitting he do it for Sparky too. 

Adam hunkered down to Sparky’s level and said, “You’ll have to help me to build it you know.”

“Me?”

“Uh huh.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Well, you will have to help me find just the right sized sticks and then we need to get some paper and string from Hop Sing.”

“Okay, where do we get the sticks?”

“We’ll walk down to the woods and find just the right sticks. Then we’ll do the rest okay?”

“Okay. Can we do it now?”

Adam glanced up at the sky. It was only about mid-morning. “Sure Sweet Pea. You go tell Pa you’re going for a walk with me to the woods to find sticks for a kite.”

“Okay!” Sparky took off running into the house taking the back door because the front door was too heavy for him. As he ran through the kitchen he felt a sudden sting to his backside. “Ow!” The child came to a sudden halt.

“Boy no run in Hop Sing’s kitchen!” He said shaking the wooden spoon at the child who stood there rubbing his bottom where the wooden spoon had connected. 

“I’m sorry Hop Sing. Adam is going to help me make a kite and I have to tell Papa we’re going for a walk in the woods to find some sticks. Hop Sing, may we have some paper and string for our kite?”

“Boy may have paper and string if boy no run through Hop Sing’s kitchen.”

“Yes Hop Sing.” Sparky walked through the kitchen and when he got to the door ran into the great room to find Ben and tell him he and Adam were going to walk to the woods to find sticks to make a kite. 

“Okay Nicky, you be careful and do whatever Adam tells you to do you hear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Then run along.”

Sparky ran across the room, but when he entered the kitchen walked through it and then ran the rest of the way to Adam. He was still rubbing his bottom and Adam asked, “What happened Nicky?”

“Hop Sing smacked me with his wooden spoon for running through his kitchen.” 

Adam chuckled. Hop Sing never changes. He used to do the same thing to each of us when we were young and would run through his kitchen.”

“Really Adam?”

“Really.” Adam picked up Sparky and tickled him and the boy giggled and then Adam put him down and they walked together to the woods. 

****

Little Joe went in and asked, “Pa, can I go for a ride if I’m back by lunch time?”

Ben glanced at the clock and seeing it was almost ten o’clock said, “Yes Little Joe, just   
be sure you’re back in time for lunch.”

Little Joe ran to the barn and saddled up Cochise. “Where ya going Little Joe?”  
“Just for a ride. Pa said I could as long as I was back in time for lunch.”

“Where ya riding out ta? Maybe I’ll join ya.”

“I’m not too sure, I might go out toward the east end, 

“Well, ya go on, but be careful.”

“I will.” Little Joe replied as he rode off. As Little Joe approached the Abner farm he felt   
a little uneasy at what he was doing. He knew he should just bring the pony home with him. He ought to let Pa know what he was doing, but decided he wanted to surprise him instead and ignored the uneasiness. 

Little Joe had sugar cubes he had sneaked from Hop Sing’s kitchen in his pocket and after giving Cochise one walked into the dilapidated barn. He approached the stall and the little pony eyed him rolling his eyes. Little Joe talked softly to him and offered the pony the treat. The little horse nudged Little Joe then and Little Joe stroked its nose. Then he slipped on the halter and led the pony out of the stall and secured it to another part of the corral so it could graze for a while. He hadn’t been able to smuggle any feed but decided to at least muck out his stall and be sure the pony had enough water. Then he spent time grooming him and once he was satisfied the animal was taken care of as well as he could with the limited supplies he had, rode on home. He had promised to be home in time for lunch. 

****

Sparky and Adam walked a little way into the woods and Adam stopped at a birch tree and said, “Sparky, I think a couple of these thin branches will work just fine. You want one about as long as my arm from my shoulder to my fingers and the other one from about my elbow to my fingers.”

Sparky looked at Adam and then at the tree with its thin branches and picked out two branches he thought would be the right length. “These Adam?”

Adam looked at the branches the boy had picked out and said, “Very good Sparky, I think these will do very well.” Adam dug his pocket knife out of his pocket and Sparky eyed it with wonder as he cut the branches. Sparky put out a finger to touch Adam’s knife and Adam quickly snapped it shut. “No Nicky, you mustn’t touch the knife. It is sharp and you can cut your finger on it. Taking the two branches they had cut Adam let Sparky carry them back to the house. 

When they got to the house Adam led the way through the front door and to the dining table. Ben looked up as his oldest and youngest sons entered. He saw the older tall dark and handsome and his youngest tiny blonde and adorable. He watched as Adam took the branches from Sparky and sent him to get the paper, paste and string from Hop Sing.

“How’s it going Adam?”

“It’ll be just fine. I’ll paste the string into the paper and then we’ll tie and notch the sticks. By that time the paste should be dry and we’ll be able to assemble everything.”

Sparky came into the kitchen and Hop Sing was working rolling out dough for an apple pie for supper. “Hop Sing?” Sparky asked hesitantly.

“What little boy want?”  
“Adam asked me to asked you for paper, string and paste so we can work on our kite.”

Hop Sing went into his pantry and came out with scissors along with string, a pot of paste and a large sheet of paper. He handed Sparky the scissors first. “Little boy hold like this.”   
Hop Sing showed Sparky how to hold the scissors by the pointed end and then made sure he had a good hold on the pot of paste and walked with him back into the other room and deposited the paper and string on the table. “You boys no make mess. If make mess, feel Hop Sing’s spoon. Lunch ready soon.”

Hop sing left the table and Adam grinned at Sparky who looked at Adam. “Will Hop Sing swat you Adam if you make a mess?”

“Oh yes, but I don’t intend to make a mess.”  
Adam took the scissors from Sparky and trimmed the paper to size. Then he laid string around the edges and had Sparky put paste on the paper and folded over the edges. Once this was done he laid the paper carefully aside to dry and then took his pocket knife out and cut notches in each end of each stick. “See Sparky, the string will fit in here and hold snug.”  
Adam then cut a length of string off the ball of twine and had Sparky hold the sticks in a cross while he tied them snugly in place. When this was completed he checked the paper. When it was dry enough Adam fitted the sticks in the spaces where there was string and no paper. He had cut out the places earlier. Once the paper covered the sticks he cut another piece of twine and bowed the cross stick until the paper was taut and then tied it off and cut the string. When this was completed he strung a piece of twine from top to bottom in the front of the kite and tied string to it. 

“Now we need to add some strips of cloth to make a tail for the kite and we’re ready to see if it’ll fly.”

“Why does it need a tail Adam?”

“To help it to balance and give it stability in flight.”

Sparky looked at him puzzled. 

“So we can steer it and make It do things we want it to do. After lunch I’ll show you when we get it up in the air.”

“Okay. Shall I ask Hop Sing for the cloth strips?”

“No need to ask little one. Hop Sing bring.” Hop Sing brought several strips of cloth and   
Adam fashioned them into the tail and attached them to the bottom of the kite. Once it was all finished Sparky admired it. “This is really something Adam.”

“Yes, it is Sparky. We better clean up now so Hop Sing can set the table for lunch or he will smack us with his wooden spoon!”

Adam cleaned up all the pieces of string and paper and taking the paste pot and scissors headed into the kitchen. 

Sparky ran over to Ben “Papa! See our kite?”

“Yes little one, I see. A very fine kite it looks to be too. We’ll see how it flies after lunch.”

“Okay Papa, will you come and fly it with us?”

“Sure Little one. Anything for you.” Ben gave the little mite a big hug and tousled his hair. 

Little Joe rode up in the yard and put Cochise into the barn. He came in for lunch and   
Hoss asked, “Did ya have a good ride little brother?”

“Yes Hoss. It was a good ride.”

“Little Joe, look at my kite!” Sparky showed Little Joe the kite he and Adam had made.

“Hey Sweet Pea, that’s really something. Does it fly?”

“We won’t know until after lunch. Papa, Adam and Hoss are going to fly it with me. Do you want to come too?”

“Sure Sweet Pea. It’ll be fun.”

****

Sparky was excited. “Sparky, eat your sandwich child, or there will be no kite flying today.” Ben admonished.  
Sparky looked at Ben and saw in his eyes he meant what he said and forced himself to eat. Once he was finished he bounced up out of his seat, “Can we go fly the kite now Papa?”

“Not until you sit back down young man and asked properly to be excused.”

Sparky looked at Ben a bit puzzled. Then sat back in his chair. “Papa, may I be excused to go fly my kite now?”

Ben smiled at his littlest son. “Yes you may, but you have to calm down a bit.”

Sparky shot up out of his chair and ran for the kite. Adam got there first and snatched it up before little fingers could damage it.

“Adam! I want my kite!”

“Nicky, a kite is a pretty fragile thing and must be handled with care. If you handle it roughly it can tear and then all our hard work will be for nothing because the kite will be ruined.”

Sparky stood still then and said, “Adam, I’m sorry. I was just so excited. I want to see the kite fly!”

“I know it Sweet Pea. Come on, let’s go outside and see if we can get this thing airborne.”

They all trooped outside and Adam gave Sparky the string and showed him how to hold the kite and then how to let it go once the wind caught it and to let out the string at the same time. The little boy ran for all he was worth and was successful in getting it aloft his very first try. Hoss helped Sparky to let out the twine until there wasn’t any more to let out and he could hold onto the piece of stick Adam had used to wrap the twine around. 

“Here little one, let me show ya how to make the kite dance.” Hoss put his large hand around Sparky’s little one and moved the kite in such a manner that the kite in the sky danced. Sparky giggled with delight and his giggles made the Cartwright men and boys smile with their own delight.   
Little Joe also showed Sparky how to make the kite dive and swoop and Adam showed him other moves to the child’s delight. Ben stood back and watched all his children at play and felt content. Even Hop Sing stepped out to see how the boy’s efforts had turned out and had a pleased look about him. Sparky played with his kite for most of the afternoon with Little Joe giving him pointers. Adam admonished him getting too close to the building or the woods. It the kite got caught up in those things it would be difficult if not impossible to retrieve. When Ben noticed Sparky getting tired he called to the boy,   
“Sparky, it’s time to pull in the kite and go up and take a nap.”

“Papa, I’m not tired and I don’t want to take a nap!”

“Nicky, you do as you’re told young man or you won’t have the kite to play with tomorrow.”

Sparky was getting used to when his father or brothers called him “Nicky” that he had better pay attention. He had also learned that “Nicholas” meant he was either going to get or was very close to getting a spanking. He began to roll up the twine the way Little Joe showed him until he was able to grab the kite. He carefully brought it inside and placed it in a safe place in the great room, then ran up the stairs to his room. Ben followed in a moment and poured water into the basin. He had the child wash his face and hands. Then said, “Sparky, take off your shoes and lay down for a while.”

Sparky took off his shoes and laid down. Ben covered him with a light quilt and telling him one of his seafaring stories, found the little one was soon sound asleep. ‘Not tired huh? Wonder why they all do that? Even Adam still fights taking a snooze when he needs to until I make him because he’s becoming too cranky.’

Ben left the room quietly and joined his sons in taking care of their evening chores before supper. 

Chapter 7

As the Cartwright family sat down to their breakfast there was a knock at the door and Hop Sing opened it to admit Roy Coffee.

“Good morning Ben.”

“Good morning Roy, won’t you come in and join us for a cup of coffee and some breakfast?”

“I’d like that Ben.” Roy took off his hat and entered the house. Sparky’s eyes grew large and round at the sight of the lawman and his gun strapped to his hip. 

“Hi there little one. Are you behaving yourself?”

“Yes sir.” Sparky replied.

Ben was proud of the little mite and how he piped up in a clear voice being respectful to the man. 

“What brings you out this way?” Ben asked as Roy seated himself on the other side of Sparky.

“Jim Hicks asked if I would stop by and let you know that those two newfangled haying machines you ordered have arrived. It looks like it might take a few strong men to help load them into a wagon for ya.”

“Oh good! We’ve been waiting for them.” Ben said glancing at Adam who was showing excitement. Hoss and little Joe glanced at each other and then looking at their oldest brother grinned. Hop Sing brought in a plate and eating utensils and set a place for Roy. Then he bustled back into the kitchen and a moment later brought out fresh coffee and more food.   
As they ate Sparky kept looking at the man and finally asked, “Sheriff Coffee are there any bad men in your jail?”

Ben looked at the little tyke. “Not today Sparky, if there were I wouldn’t be letting ya near them anyway.”

“Why not?”

“Because little boys shouldn’t be exposed ta them kind of men son.”

“Oh.” Sparky looked so disappointed that Roy had to chuckle.

“I tell ya what little one, if I get a prisoner that isn’t dangerous and if it’s okay with ya Pa here I’ll let ya see him.”

“I don’t think that’ll happen any time soon. Besides Sparky, you’ve been in Sheriff Coffee’s office lots of times.”

“Yes Papa, but I never really saw a man in jail.”

“Nicky, I would have thought you would have had enough of bad men with Blaster and Rocky.”  
Ben realized too late that he had said the wrong thing. He could see the child shrink inside of himself and looked at his plate. The boy was finished with his meal and Ben reached over and pulled the child into his lap. “Nicky, those men have gone to prison and won’t be able to hurt you anymore Sweet Pea.” Ben told the child holding Sparky in his lap and giving him a reassuring hug. Sparky put his hand in his mouth and chewed his fingers. Ben gently took the child’s fingers out of his mouth and said, “Nicky, don’t do that. The bad men are gone for a very long time.”  
Nicky snuggled into Ben’s arms. Adam, Hoss and little Joe all looked at each other. They hadn’t realized that their littlest brother was still afraid of the men who were put away for life. They would all have to be careful of talking about them around Sparky. 

Roy looked at the little mite and taking him from Ben’s arms said, “Don’t ya worry little one. If any bad men are around ol’ Roy here will get them and lock them up tight in my jail.”

Sparky looked up at the lawman with trusting eyes and Roy smiled and tousled the little boy’s hair and set him down. “Well Ben, thanks for the breakfast, but I need to be on my way. I thought ya would want to know ya machines arrived.”

“Thanks for riding out this way and letting us know. Let Jim Hicks know we’ll be in later today to get them.”

“Okay, I’ll let him know.”

After Roy left they all went about their chores and got ready to head to town.

****

“Pa, would ya mind if I didn’t go with ya?” Little Joe asked.

“You’re turning down a chance to go to town Little Joe? Are you all right?”

“I’m all right. If Hop Sing will pack me a lunch I promise, I’ll be home in time for evening chores and supper.”

“Well…okay. You be sure you’re home for your chores and supper then.”

“Thanks Pa.”

Ben wondered at his son’s turning down a chance to go to town. Little Joe was usually the first one to want to go. He shrugged and dismissed the thought. 

Hoss and Adam hitched the team to the wagon they used to haul supplies and Ben picked up Sparky and perching him on the seat beside him drove the wagon to town with his two older sons trailing behind. 

****

Little Joe went into the barn and sacked up some feed. He also located the pony sized bridle and saddle that had been his when he was younger and wrapping them inside a horse blanket tied them onto the back of Cochise. As he took off Hop Sing saw the bundle and suspected what the little boy was up to. He kept his silence though. He knew from past experience that the Cartwright boys had to learn from their mistakes. Little Joe was heading into big trouble, but it was not Hop Sing’s place to say anything. He knew the boy knew what he was doing wasn’t right or he wouldn’t be sneaking around and telling lies about what he was doing. 

****

Little Joe arrived at the farm. He had decided to work on trying to fix some of the corral fence. It wasn’t too bad, but needed some nails to secure some of the fencing. Some was rotting through, but Little Joe thought it would hold the pony anyway. This way he could allow the pony more freedom and he could work with him better. He went into the barn and poured the feed he had brought into the feed barrel. It would last a little while if he rationed it well. He then placed the little saddle on a saddle stand along with the horse blanket and took the bridle he had brought and placed it on a hook on the wall. He took the halter and secured the pony in the corral. He cleaned out the stall, laid new straw and made sure the pony had fresh water. Then he brought the pony back into the barn and began to work on the corral fence. Little Joe had helped his older brothers to do this chore enough times that he knew what to do. He dug into Cochise’s saddle bag for the hammer and nails he had secreted there and began to work. When Little Joe got hungry he ate his lunch Hop Sing had packed for him, sharing his apple with the pony. When he finished the repairs, such as they were he felt satisfied that he had done the best he could. He released the little horse into the corral and sitting up on the fence reveled in the pony’s delight in being free to frolic around the corral unfettered. Joe glanced up and saw that it was getting near time he needed to be going home. He tried to capture the pony, but he had relished his freedom too long. Little Joe wasn’t able to get the halter on him because he kept running away. He had to lasso him and then brought him back into the barn and into the stall. 

*****

Ben and the boys entered town and stopped at the livery. Ben parked his wagon there and Hoss came over to the wagon. “Sparky, let me help ya down.” The big brother took the little mite in his hands and set him onto the ground. Adam brought up Sport and Chub and when their horses were tethered to the wagon they all walked over to Jim Hicks general store. 

“Hello Jim, I understand my machines have arrived.”

“Yes they have Ben. I have them over to the livery as it was the only place large enough to put them huge crates.”

“Good. How much do I owe you Jim?”

“It looks like the balance is $165 Ben.”

“Okay, I’ll go over to the bank and bring you a draft for the balance. I’ll be back in a while.”

“Okay Ben.”

Sparky had wandered over to the toys and then the candy jars. “Papa, I want some candy!”

“No Sparky, not this time.”

“I want some candy!” Sparky wailed and stamped his foot.

“Nicky, I said no.” Ben eyed his son.

Sparky stuck out his lower lip and tears came. “I want some candy Papa!”  
Ben just picked up the child and exited the general store. Sparky wailed and cried. 

When they stood outside the store Ben said, “Nicholas, stop this tantrum right now young man. If you don’t stop, You’ll have to go to your room and stay there when we get home.” 

Sparky stopped his crying and Ben dried his tears with his handkerchief. “Now, that’s better.” He put the child down. 

Taking Sparky’s hand, Ben then started over to the bank and Adam asked, “Pa, can Hoss and I go over to the Silver Dollar Saloon and have a beer?”

Ben eyed his two sons. “No. I won’t be long at the bank and we have those crates to load yet. Why don’t you two take Sparky and let him play over by  
the schoolyard?”

“Papa I want to come with you!”

Ben eyed the child. “If you come with me you will behave young man. I will not tolerate any whining or tantrums about any mechanical banks is that clear?”

“But Papa, I want to see the mechanical bank and watch how it works!”

“Nicky, what did I just say?”

“Then I don’t want to go to the bank with you!”

Ben eyed his youngest son. “Nicholas, I would change that tone of voice if I were your young man.”

“I’m sorry Papa.”

“That’s better.” Ben tousled his hair. “I think you had better stay with your brothers and keep them out of trouble.”

“May we go over and see Sheriff Coffee?”

“Yes, but don’t bother him if he’s busy.”

“Okay Papa, come on Adam, Hoss, let’s go see if Sheriff Coffee has any bad guys in the jail!” Sparky began to run toward the jail, but Adam anticipating  
the little boy’s move caught him by the hand and said, “Hold on there Sweet Pea! We’ll go together.” Sparky let Adam take him by the hand and the three of them headed over to the jail. 

Ben shook his head and walked over to the bank.

****

Little Joe worked with the little black pony. He rubbed his ears and his nose and stroked him down his sides, back and legs, getting him used to being touched and handled. He wouldn’t want his little brother to be stepped on or kicked by the pony by touching the pony in a way that the pony wasn’t accustomed to. The little horse trembled at his touch at first ready to bolt, but decided he liked it. He pricked his ears forward as Joe talked softly to the animal. The little horse followed him and nudged him when he walked away and sat on the corral fence. Little Joe smiled and rubbed him behind his ears and  
gave him a sugar cube. Then he went back to Cochise and digging the sandwiches out of his saddle bag ate his lunch. 

When he was through he again sat on the corral fence and when the little horse came close to him again Little Joe touched him, running his hands over him again. About mid-afternoon he caught the pony and making sure he had everything he needed put him back in his stall. Then he headed to the lake. He fished for a while  
and after he had a big enough catch of trout he headed back to the ranch.

****

Ben strode over to the General store with the bank draft for the rest of the purchase and Jim Hicks asked, “Ben you gonna need some help loading that  
stuff?”

“Yes, One or two more men probably won’t hurt.”

“I’ll meet you at the livery in about ten minutes then.”

“Okay, thanks Jim.”

Ben walked over to Sheriff Coffee’s office and retrieved his three sons. “Come on   
gentlemen, we have some crates to load.”

Sparky jumped down from Sheriff Coffee’s desk where Roy had sat him and ran to Ben. “Papa! Can I help too?”

“Sure you can, by doing what I tell you to do little one.”

They walked to the livery and Jim, along with Sam from the barbershop and Lem, the livery owner was waiting. Lem looked at the littlest Cartwright and said,  
“Hi there Sparky.”

“Hi Mr. Lem. Are you going to help Papa put those big crates in the wagon?”

“Sure am. We’re just waiting for John over at the blacksmith shop to join us. With all of us helping, we should be able to get the stuff into the wagon.”

“Am I going to have all of you come home with me to unload as well?” Ben teased.   
The men all laughed. It’ll probably be easier to unload than to load Ben. Ya can uncrate from the wagon.”

Ben took Sparky and sat him up on the fence. “Little one, you stay right here for Papa okay? I don’t want you to get in the way and end up getting hurt  
do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

The men together manhandled the huge crates into the wagon. It groaned beneath its weight, but held.  
Ben looked at the fence and saw his young son still where he had put him. He strode over to the fence and grabbed the boy up and hugged him tight. “Sparky, you were very good to stay where Papa put you.” Ben carried him over to the wagon and placed him up on the seat Then Ben got up and with Hoss and Adam following they drove back home. 

****

Little Joe came riding in about the same time that Ben arrived with the wagon full of machinery. 

“Wow! What is all that Pa?”

“This is the machinery we will be using for haying Little Joe.” 

“How are we going to get those huge crates off the wagon?”

“We’ll uncrate in the wagon and then unload piece by piece.”

“Oh. I caught us a bunch of fish Pa.” Little Joe displayed his catch. 

“Very good Little Joe. Bring them into Hop Sing, then put up your horse. I want you to keep an eye on Sparky while we uncrate this machinery.”

“Pa, I want to help.” Little Joe stated.

“Me too!” Sparky chimed in. 

Ben took his youngest son and tickled him. “You Sweet Pea, will go into the house and you may either take a nap or play with your toys. You will not be helping out here.”

Sparky began to cry. “Papa, I want to help!” 

“Nicky, at this moment you have a choice to either take a nap or play with your toys inside. If you continue this, you will not have a choice. You will go to your room and stay there until I come to get you for supper. What is your choice going to be?”

“I’ll go inside and play with my toys.”

“Good choice.” Ben sent him to the house with a little swat to his bottom. 

“Pa, can’t I help?”

“Bring your fish in to Hop Sing. Tell him Sparky is supposed to be playing with his toys or taking a nap and is not allowed outside. Then come out and you can help.” 

Little Joe grinned broadly as he brought his fish catch to Hop Sing. 

****

Little Joe came back outside and Ben and the boys began to uncrate the machinery. The machines had come pretty well intact. There were instructions on how to complete the assembly and then instruction booklets to tell about their usage. Once things were uncrated they were able to get the machinery into the barn and assembled. Ben marveled at the ease that the Palmer hay stacker operated. The bales of hay went up to the loft slicker than a whistle. They had so much fun playing with the machine that they were surprised when Hop Sing came into the barn and began to scold them for not coming into supper. “Come in and eat or Hop Sing throw supper away!”

Ben and the boys scrambled to get ready for supper. 

At the supper table they all talked excitedly about the machines and how they worked. They marveled at how wonderful they were. Sparky sat there silently eating his supper and said nothing. Ben finally realized he hadn’t heard anything from his youngest son.”Sparky, are you all right?”

“Yes Papa. May I be excused? I have to use the outhouse.”

“Go ahead son, but come right back.”

“Okay Papa.”

****

Sparky ran to the barn. He wanted to see the equipment for himself. 

‘I want to see what everyone is talking about.’

He wandered into the barn and went up to the shiny new machines. He touched them tentatively and climbed up on the stacking machine, exploring its mechanisms curiously. 

Chapter 8 

Ben and the boys continued to talk about the machines and after a bit Ben noticed that Sparky hadn’t returned yet from the outhouse. He said, “I think I better check on Sparky. He should have been back here by now.”

Ben wandered to the outhouse and didn’t see any sign of the boy. He was a bit concerned. Then he heard sounds coming from the barn. He walked in to see the littlest Cartwright standing on top of the hay stacking machine and trying to see how to get the machine to get him up to the loft. Ben walked over and plucked the child off the machine.  
“Papa!”

“Yes little one. Just what do you think you are doing?”

“I’m seeing the machines and how they work Papa

“So I see. What happened to you going to the outhouse?”

“Uhm…I didn’t really have to go. I wanted to come here and see the machines.”

“I understand you wanted to see them Nicky, but they can be dangerous if you don’t know what you are doing. I do not want you to touch the machines or crawl onto them or anything again understood?”

“No Papa. Why are the machines dangerous? 

Ben picked up the boy and brought him over to the mower and raker. He showed him the sharp teeth and blades and told him, “Nicky, if you got your fingers, arm or leg caught in there it would mangle it or cut it off. I wouldn’t want that to happen to you.”

“I wouldn’t want that either Papa. 

Ben took Sparky over to the stacking machine. “If you were to climb onto this machine and get caught in the mechanism you could also lose a hand, arm, foot or leg.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t like that either.”

“This is why I’m showing you the machines Sparky. I want your curiosity satisfied.”

“Yes Papa.”

“Nicky, look at me son.”

Nicky looked into those dark brown eyes. 

“Son, if I catch you playing on the machines again I’ll give you a spanking. I don’t want you near this machinery is that perfectly clear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good. Now young man there is the matter of your deceit.”

Sparky looked at Ben curiously. 

Ben realized that Sparky may not quite understand the word deceit. “What I mean by deceit Nicky is telling me one thing and then doing something else. You told me you wanted to be excused to go to the outhouse didn’t you?”

“Yes Papa.

“Did you go to the outhouse?”

“No Papa.”

“Did you know if you told me you wanted to go to the outhouse that I would excuse you and allow you to go?”

“Yes Papa.”

“What did you do instead of going to the outhouse Nicky?”

“I came here to the barn to see the machines.”

“Did you know that I might not want you to come in here and see the machines by yourself?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky returned in a small voice tears now coming. 

“That little one is what is meant by deceit. What you did was just like telling a lie. A lie is when you tell something to someone that you know would be accepted, like you were going to do when you got lost in the hay, you were going to tell me you had left the area to go potty, in order that I wouldn’t punish you for wandering off. Do you understand?”

“If you say one thing and do something else that you know is something you’re not supposed to do that is a lie?”

“Well, yes, but also saying you didn’t do something you weren’t supposed to do when you actually did do it. For example, if you broke something and I asked you if you did it and you told me that you didn’t when you did actually break it.”

“Okay. I think I understand Papa.”

“Good Nicky. I also want you to know that being deceitful, being disrespectful or disobedient will also earn you punishment. Usually any of those three things will get you a spanking. If you tell the truth about something the consequences may be different, like standing in the corner or being restricted to your room.”

‘I remember Little Joe told me this too about Papa’s three rules disobedience, disrespect and deceit.’

“Now, this time I’m going to let you off with a swat on your bottom, but if there is a repeat of this behavior you will get a spanking. Understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben picked up the little mite and sat on one of the hay bales. He flipped him over and landed one good hard swat on the little behind. 

“Ow!” Sparky cried. 

Ben put the boy in his lap and hugged him tight. “Now, you remember this lesson okay?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said with a few tears coming down his face. Ben wiped them away and kissed his little son and said, “Sparky my boy, Papa loves you very much and he doesn’t want to see you grow up the wrong way. He wants you to become an honest and upstanding young man.”

“Okay Papa.” Sparky hugged this man whom he now called Papa tight. 

“Let’s go back to the house.” 

“Papa?”

“Yes little one?”

“Do Adam, Hoss or Little Joe get spanked for lying?”

“Oh yes, they certainly do. They also get spanked for disobedience and disrespect as well.”

“How come I never see you spank Adam or Hoss?”

“Because they are older and have learned these lessons well. They work real hard at not being disrespectful, disobedient or deceitful so they don’t get spanked.”

“oh.”

Ben laughed and gave the child a hug. “Don’t worry Sparky. You too will learn and I won’t have to spank you as often when you get older either.”  
They walked into the great room then and the other boys looked up as they entered. 

“Where did you find him Pa?” Adam asked.

“In the barn looking at the machinery.”

Adam raised an eyebrow. Ben just eyed him back and nothing more was said, all the boys knowing that look meant that there would be no further discussion. 

****

The next day Little Joe asked, “Pa, can I go for a ride this morning?”

“Do you have all your chores finished?”

“Yes sir.”

“You have been riding out every day lately Little Joe. I’d like you to stay home and   
watch Sparky today. Adam, Hoss and I are going to bring  
the Kirby mower/raker out to the hayfield and see just how much we can get done. We don’t want to wait too much longer to get the hay in.”

“Well, can I take him for a ride in the small wagon?”

“Well… hmm… I guess so, but you be real careful. I don’t want you driving real fast with him on the wagon do you hear?”

“Yes Pa. I’ll be real careful with him.”

“Okay, you can take him for a ride in the small wagon. I think he’d like that anyway. It would be something different.”

“Yes sir.”

Little Joe knew he was playing a dangerous game with his Pa. If he found out that he was training a pony for Sparky and that he planned to take the little  
boy out to see the pony and get acquainted he’d have his hide. He may still have his hide, but little Joe thought it might be worth it.

****

Adam and Ben harnessed one of the horses to the Kirby and they pulled it out to the hayfield. “I think we should begin here and see how it does with the first pass.” Adam said.

“Should we lead the horse or drive him?” Hoss asked.

“I believe we’re supposed to drive him”

“Do you want me to drive?”

“Sure Pa, why don’t you give it a try. Hoss and I will walk along in case there are any problems. Don’t forget to work the lever to lower the cutting and  
raking blades.”

Ben began to drive the horse after lowering the mowing and raking mechanism. In no time at all he had cut the first row and the hay had been raked and spread for drying. 

Adam and Hoss then worked at loading the hay that was dry from their efforts from the past few days. With them being able to mow and rake the hay at the same time it would help them spread more hay to dry more quickly, enabling them to harvest more and have a better chance of getting it all in before rain would come. All of them were surprised by the fact that they had been able to cut and rake the rest of the field. 

“If we bale the hay early in the morning, we can get better bales out of the hay that has dried. Tomorrow we need to bring the baler out here and work at baling the dried hay,   
when we get back we only have to stack the bales in the loft and the back of the barn.”

“I guess we should have brought the baler out today. Should we go back and bring it out now?” 

“Well, Pa, we already have the wagon loaded with the hay. I think we should bale it at home today and then we can bring the baler out tomorrow and work at baling whatever hay that has dried.” 

“That’s a good idea Adam.”  
They headed for home finished with what they could do for the day in the hayfield. They now only had to wait for the hay to dry so it could be baled. 

*****

After Ben and the older boys left for the hayfield Little Joe hitched up the small wagon and finding Sparky said, “Sparky, are ya ready to come with me?”

“Where are we going Little Joe?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Okay!”

Hop Sing watched as the boys drove off in the wagon and hoped Little Joe had enough sense not to put that little boy on the pony he had spirited away.   
If the little one got hurt, he didn’t want to be around to hear the aftermath because it wouldn’t be pretty. He turned back to his preparations for lunch and  
dinner later that night.

****

Little Joe drove the small wagon onto the rutted road. The little wagon bounced along in the ruts. “Hold on tight Sparky, I don’t want ya  
falling off the wagon.”

Sparky held on and asked, “Little Joe where does this road go?”

“Ya’ll se when we get there Sweet Pea.”

“Will Papa be mad at us for going on this old road?”

“Only if I break a wheel or something.”

“Okay.” They struck a hole and Little Joe grabbed Sparky as he bounced into the air. “I told ya to hold on little brother.”

“Okay, I will.” Sparky then held onto the side of the wagon seat as they bounced along.   
Little Joe drove carefully as he didn’t want to break a wheel.   
It would be very hard to explain how he did that on this particular road when he knew better than to take a wagon over this bad of a road. 

When they got to the farm Sparky was puzzled. “What are we doing here Little Joe?”

“Ya’ll see in a minute.” Little Joe jumped down from the wagon and as He turned to get Sparky he saw him jump off the wagon too. He ran and caught the little boy his heart pounding. “Nicky! Don’t ever do that again! Ya can get hurt!”

“You did it and didn’t get hurt!”

“Nicky, I’m twice as big as ya. Please don’t scare me like that again. If ya get hurt Pa will have my hide!”

“I’m sorry Little Joe, I won’t do that anymore.”

“Okay.” Little Joe took Sparky’s hand and led him into the barn. The little Pony saw them and nickered as they came in. 

“Little Joe! There’s a little horse in here! Is that the surprise?”

“Yes Sparky. Ya have to be real careful and not run up to him or make any sudden moves. He’s a bit scared of strangers and he has to get to know ya.”

“Okay Little Joe.” Sparky cautiously approached the pony. The little horse eyed the little mite in front of him. Little Joe encouraged Sparky, “Go up to the stall and I want ya to give him this sugar cube.” Little Joe dug a sugar cube out of his pocket and gave it to Sparky. “Put it in the palm of ya hand and let him take it from ya okay?”

“Yes Little Joe.” Sparky put the sugar cube in his hand and did as Little Joe had shown him. 

The pony gently took the sugar cube Sparky offered him and Sparky giggled. Then the pony nudged Sparky for another and Sparky looked at Little Joe. Little Joe gave Sparky another sugar cube and said, “Sparky, this time after he takes the sugar cube gently reach out and stroke him on his nose like this.” Little Joe demonstrated by stroking the Pony’s nose. Then he let him feed the sugar cube to the pony. Sparky stroked the pony’s nose like Little Joe had shown him and the little boy grinned.   
Little Joe spoke to the pony, “Hello there Blaze, this here is Sparky. He’s the little boy I’ve been telling ya about. He’s the one I wanted ya to meet. “Little Joe stroked the animal’s nose. 

“He’s a real pretty horse Little Joe.”

“Yes he is Sparky isn’t he?”

“Yes Little Joe. How come he’s so little? Will he grow more?”

“No. He’s as big as he’s going to get that is why he is called a pony.”

“I like him Little Joe.”

“I’m glad ya do Sparky. Can ya keep a secret?”

“Yes, I kept my Grandpa’s box a secret for a long time.”

“I am getting this pony ready for ya so ya will be able to ride him when he is ready. Ya will be able to ride him just like I ride Cochise.”

Sparky jumped up and down. “Really Little Joe? A pony all my own?”

“Yeah little brother, all for ya.”

“Why does it have to be a secret Little Joe?”

“Uhm… Pa doesn’t know about this yet.”

“Are you not supposed to do this?”

“Well… not exactly. I just haven’t asked Pa yet if ya can have a pony.”

“Little Joe?” Sparky asked with a worried expression.

“Yeah Sweet Pea?”

“Is this what Papa calls deceitful?”

“Uhm… Uh… Well… not exactly.”

The little horse stuck his head out of the stall and nudged Sparky gently for another sugar cube. Little Joe gave Sparky another one to give to the little horse. 

Little Joe opened the stall then and said, “Sparky, the only time ya should be in this stall is with me. Ya should never go into any of the stalls at home without Pa, Hoss, Adam or Hop Sing understand?”

“Yes Little Joe. Papa would be mad if I went into a horse’s stall at home without permission.”

“Yes, very mad.”

“Little Joe?”

“What?”

“How come I can do it here and not at home?”

“Because this is our secret Sparky. Ya still can’t come in here alone, not ever. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Little Joe opened the stall and led Sparky inside. “Why don’t ya run your hands over him Sparky, scratch his ears like this.” Joe showed his little brother what he meant and   
Sparky tried to scratch the pony’s ears, but couldn’t reach them. Little Joe sat him up on the edge of the stall so he could reach. 

“Sparky, ya should never get up on the edge of the stall without me and never at home understand?”

“Yes Little Joe. How come I can do it here and not at home?”

“Well… because this is our secret together remember?”

“Okay.” Sparky followed Little Joe’s example then and scratched the pony’s ears.   
Little Joe took Sparky off the stall then and made sure the pony had feed and water. He showed Sparky how to do this too. He put the halter on the pony and let him into the corral and let him loose. The two boys sat on the corral fence and watched the little horse graze and frolic. When Little Joe felt that the pony had had enough time in the corral he walked up to him and placed the halter on him bringing him back into the barn. Sparky jumped off the fence and watched as Little Joe put Blaze back into the stall. Little Joe then took Sparky by the hand and said, “We have to go now. We have to be home for lunch or Pa and Hop Sing will be upset with us.”

“Okay.”

“Remember Sparky, ya can’t tell anyone about this, not Pa, not Adam, not Hoss not Hop Sing or anyone else. This is just a secret between us okay?”

“Yes Little Joe. I know how to keep a secret real good.”

Joe fervently hoped so or it would be both their hides.

****

Ben watched as Little Joe drove the small wagon into the yard with Sparky perched on its seat. “Hello boys, did you have a good ride?”

“Yes Papa.” Little Joe cut in quickly. “Yes, we drove for a while and when we went far enough we just came back.”

Ben watched Sparky’s eyes go wide and round. He wondered just what the boys had really been up to. Sparky had looked very surprised by what Little Joe  
had said. “Well, Little Joe, put the wagon up and Sparky you come into the wash house with me and I’ll get you washed up for lunch.” He took the little  
boy by the hand. As they walked to the wash house Ben asked, “Did you like the ride Little Joe took you on?”

“Very much Papa. It was fun riding on the wagon.”

Adam and Hoss were just finishing up washing and Ben helped Sparky wash up, washing up himself in the process. 

*****

After lunch Ben got down and looked his littlest son in the eye. “Sparky, I want you to stay inside and play for a while okay?”

“Okay Papa. Are you going to have the machines working again?”

“Well, we’re going to bale and then stack the hay and I don’t want you underfoot.”

“Can I watch if I stay on the porch?”

“Well… If you promise to sit on the porch and not come down into the yard. If you do,   
I’ll have to put you in your room for the rest of the time until supper do you understand?”

“Yes Papa, I’ll stay on the porch, I promise.”

“Okay then.” Ben set the child in the rocker on the porch and went off to get the bailing done.

Chapter 9 

It didn’t take long for the bailing to be completed and then Adam set up the hay stacker and they began to place the bales up in the loft. Sparky watched them bale the hay, but then wanted to see them put the bales in the loft. He stepped off the porch and wandered down to the barn door and stopped just inside the door to see what they were doing. A bale of hay was placed on the fork and the horse pulled on a mechanism that made the fork rise up with the bale on it. Once it got to the top Hoss pulled the bale off and brought it into the loft and stacked it. It looked like that could be fun. Before he knew it he climbed up onto a bale of hay just as it had been placed on the fork by Adam and began to rise into the air. Ben seeing the child on top of the bale of hay watched with his heart in his mouth as it rose to the loft. Ben prayed the child wouldn’t fall off the bale of hay, or that the bale wouldn’t shift and slide off with his weight added to it. When the little boy arrived into the loft with the bale of hay Hoss grabbed him off and said, “Nicky, what the heck do ya think ya’re doing! That was dangerous!”

“It was fun Hoss!” The little boy said excitedly. “I want to do it again!”

“Hoss! Keep that little mite up there with you and don’t let him near the hole!”

“Okay Pa, I’ll watch him.”

“No, I’m coming up there.”

“Pa, there’s no ladder because of the stacker and if we put it down we have to move the stacker. We’re almost done. I promise I’ll keep him safe. Ya can deal with him when we’re done here.”

“Okay Hoss. Please don’t let him get near the opening!”

“I won’t Pa!” Hoss picked up Sparky and sat him on an already stacked pile of baled hay. “Nicky, ya stay right here where I put ya. Ya had better sit here while ya still can. I have a feeling that when Pa gets his hands on ya ya’re not going to be able to sit down comfortably for a bit.”

“Papa is going to spank me?”

“I think ya can count on that little brother. Now stay put understand?”

“Yes Hoss.”

Hoss turned from the boy and continued to take the bales of hay as they arrived and stacked them in the loft. When he had taken the very last one and Adam and Ben moved the hay stacker, Hoss let the ladder down and taking Sparky onto his shoulders said, “Hold on tight little one. I’m bringing ya down. I don’t guarantee what Pa will do to ya once we get down there, but I’m sure ya’re not gonna think it’s fun.”

” Okay Hoss. I’ll hang on.”

When Hoss reached the ground he swung the little boy into his big strong arms and Ben walked over to Hoss. “I’ll take this naughty boy off your hands now  
Hoss.” And saying this strode to the house with Sparky in his arms. He walked through the great room up the stairs and into Sparky’s room closing the door.   
He deposited the child on his bed. “Nicky, I told you that if you came down off the porch you were going to stay in your room for the rest of the afternoon until supper. You promised to stay on the porch and watch.”

“I couldn’t see after everyone went into the barn and I wanted to see what was going on in the barn.”

“I understand Nicky, but you gave your word. You made a promise and you didn’t keep it. When people don’t keep their promised they lose trust. Now I will have a hard time trusting you to do what you say because you didn’t keep your promise.” Sparky began to cry now. He knew his father was disappointed in his behavior and didn’t trust him. “Papa,   
I’m sorry! I won’t do it again.”

“I know Nicky, but you still will be punished. For right now you will be staying in your room because that is what I told you would happen if you didn’t stay on the porch”

“Now we need to talk about what you did in the barn Nicholas. What did I tell you about getting on the machinery yesterday?”

“Not to.”

“Why did you?”

“I didn’t get on the machine Papa, I got on the hay bale and it was fun going up high like that!”

‘Oh no, this boy was going to be a mix of Adam and Little Joe both, Lord help him.’

“Nicholas, that was dangerous and getting up on the hay bale was the same thing as getting up on the machine.”

“Then you’re going to spank me Papa?”

“Yes. I am.”

Sparky began to cry. “Please don’t spank me Papa. I didn’t know it was wrong to get up on the hay bale.”

“Nicky, I’m very sure you knew I wouldn’t want you to do anything like that. 

“Papa, please don’t spank me! Please just make me stay in my room! I hate that more than a spanking!”

“No Nicholas. You will receive both.”

“No! Please!” Sparky wailed and began to cry very hard. Ben pulled the little boy into his lap and comforted him until he stopped crying. He washed his little face from the basin on the dresser and cuddled him some more. “Now Nicky, I want to know if you understand why I’m going to spank you.  
Can you tell me why I’m going to spank you?”

“For being disobedient. For not keeping my promise to stay on the porch.”

“No, Nicky. You are staying in your room for getting off the porch. You are getting a spanking for getting up on the machinery when you weren’t supposed to. What I mean by that was getting up on the bale of hay when it was on the machine. That was being disobedient and it was dangerous.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben then turned the little boy over his knee. When he was through he asked, “Are you going to think about not doing anything like that again?”

“Yes Papa.” He sniffed through his still falling tears. “Papa, I really am sorry for being disobedient.”

“I understand Sparky. You are forgiven and we will begin again. If you climb up on a hay bale like you did or in any way climb up on any of the machinery though son this will be the consequence. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good. You will also be spending tomorrow morning in your room. I want you to understand just how serious I am about this Nicky. What you did was very dangerous.” Ben laid the child face down on his bed and pulled the quilt up over him and kissed his cheek. “Go to sleep now.” Ben stayed until Sparky fell sound asleep.

When Ben came downstairs he met three sets of accusing eyes. “What?”

“Weren’t you a bit too hard on the little one Pa?” Adam confronted Ben.

“No, Adam, I don’t think so. Is this why all three of you are looking at me this way?”

The three of them looked away from their father. 

“Look, if it had been any one of you and it had been in this time of machinery and you were his age and did what he did today I would have done the very same thing and you know it.” They all nodded. Ben knew they were not convinced. 

“I’m sorry Pa, I just feel so bad for the little one when you have to spank him.” 

“I know I feel bad too, but sometimes it is necessary.”

****

After supper Ben put Sparky to bed. Sparky slept through the night and when he woke in the morning found himself hungry and thought to get dressed and find himself something to eat. He slipped into his clothes and slipping downstairs went into the kitchen. He saw some cookies on a plate there and reached for one. “Ow!” Sparky’s hands flew to his backside. 

“Little boy no have cookies for breakfast!”

Sparky rubbed his bottom. “Hop Sing, that hurt!”

“Little boy go sit at table. Hop sing bring breakfast.”  
Sparky scooted out of the kitchen and sat on his seat which had a large cushion on it to bring him up to the table. Ben seeing him being shooed out of the kitchen asked,” Young man what are you doing out of your room?”

“I was hungry Papa and there was no one to pour water.”

“So you didn’t wash up?”

“No Papa.”

“Okay, come with me.” Ben made certain that Sparky washed up and then brought him back down to the dining room. Hop Sing had already set out the little boy’s breakfast and Ben sat drinking a cup of coffee while the child ate. Once he was finished Ben said,   
“Sparky, I’m reminding you that you will stay in your room until lunchtime.”

“Papa! It’s boring to stay in my room!”

“I know it is. You will stay there anyway.”

“I won’t stay in there! It’s boring!”

“Nicky, I suggest you change your attitude.”

“But Papa! I want to go with Little Joe this morning!”

“Why do you want to go with Little Joe and who says Little Joe is going anywhere this morning?”

Sparky realized he had almost spilled the beans. “Little Joe goes out every morning.”

“Well if he does today you will not be with him. He will be home this afternoon because he’ll be helping with the hay stacker.”

“Papa! That’s not fair!” Sparky shouted at Ben stomping his foot. 

Ben got up and picked Sparky up and brought him up to his room and placed him on the bed. “Now Nicholas, for that tantrum you may stay in your room all morning and then after lunch until supper time too!” Nicky let out a wail and cried and cried. Ben left the room and closed the door. 

Little Joe came out, “What’s the matter with Sparky Pa?”

“He just earned himself an all day stay in his room.”

“Aw Pa, he’s just a little kid! He can’t even read or anything. That’s too long a time for him!”

“Little Joe, go get dressed, do your chores and get your breakfast.” Ben said quietly.   
Little Joe turned and went back to his room. 

Ben knew he over reacted and decided he wouldn’t make the little mite stay in his room all day, but would make him stay there all morning. He sighed and went downstairs to take care of his own chores. 

Breakfast was a strained affair and Little Joe knew better than to ask to be allowed to ride this morning. Then an idea presented itself to him and he decided to dare to ask. “Pa? Can I spend some time with Sparky while he is in his room this morning?”

“No, Little Joe. He is being punished.”

“I thought I’d bring my primer and work with him on his letters and start teaching him how to read and write.”

“No.”

“Yes sir.”

“Pa, Little Joe is right. He should begin to learn his letters and write his name. If he’s going to attend school in the Fall you don’t want him to be behind the other children.”

Ben sat back in his chair. He hadn’t really considered that he should be sending his little one to school. He had thought to keep him home with him another year, starting him after he turned six. Ben wasn’t sure about this. The child had just turned five not quite two months ago, had gone through a traumatic carriage wreck and was adjusting to a new family. Attending school might be too much for the little one. He seemed to be a bright child, but making him wait until he was six and had more time to adjust seemed more sensible to him. The child would also need to learn to ride as well. Ben thought that if he could find an appropriate pony for the child he might consider teaching him to ride. 

“We’ll worry about that when the time comes. 

“Okay Pa.”

“We have baling to do gentleman, so lets’ get it done.”

“Yes sir.” Adam and Hoss responded. 

“Little Joe, you are coming with us because we can use the help with the baler.”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe dared not protest. He would just have to find time tomorrow to go out to the little horse. 

****

Sparky lay on his bed. He had cried himself out. He was one unhappy little boy. He had received a whack with Hop Sing’s wooden spoon and then Papa had made him stay in his room for having a tantrum. Now he had to spend all day in his room. Tears came again to those large grey eyes and Sparky cried himself to sleep. 

When he again woke he felt a bit better. He wasn’t tired anymore. He wandered over to the window and looked outside. The wind had picked up some and he saw dark clouds on the horizon. He wondered about the little horse and how it would do if a storm came. He wouldn’t want it to be frightened being in that barn all alone. He tried to raise his window and found he couldn’t. The lock was still in place. He dragged his chair over and climbed up on it and tried to get the latch unclasped, but his little fingers weren’t strong enough to get the lock undone. He jumped off the chair and dragged it back where it was. Sparky sat on his bed and thought.   
Maybe Little Joe’s window will open and I can get out and find the little horse and make sure he’s okay.’

Sparky stood by his door and listened very carefully. Hearing no noise, he slipped out his door and into Little Joe’s room. He went over to his window and tried it. It opened easily and Sparky stepped out onto the roof. He had never done this before and his little heart pounded with the excitement of it all. He carefully walked over to the edge of the roof. He saw the tree branches near the roof and grasped the nearest one. It bent low as Sparky put his full weight on it and not realizing the danger he heard a loud crack and the little boy plummeted to the ground with a shocked cry. 

****

Ben and the boys were just finishing the baling of the dried hay when the wind began to pick up and the skies began to look ominous.   
“We’re just about done. If we hurry, we can beat out the storm and get this hay into the barn before it gets wet.” Ben shouted over the rising wind. 

“Okay Pa!” Adam shouted. 

The three boys along with their Pa got the rest of the hay baled and onto the wagon. Hoss had tied a tarp he had had in the wagon over the hay to try to keep most of it dry. They hauled the baler and the wagon filled with the bales of hay, heading for home. 

Chapter 10

Hop Sing hearing the wind rise was just finishing getting lunch together when he thought he heard an odd sound over the wind. He stepped outside to investigate. He heard nothing more, but decided to check around anyway. When he turned the corner of the house where Little Joe’s room faced he blanched at what he saw. The little blonde crumpled figure on the ground near the tree. He saw the broken branch nearby and shook his head as he realized what had happened. He bent over the little boy and felt for broken bones. Shaking his head when he found no broken bones he thought to himself, ‘Childlike cat, must have nine lives.’  
He straightened the boy and found the child had several bruises. He had had the wind knocked out of him. The little boy would hurt for a little while. Fortunately, little ones recovered from their bruises pretty quickly. 

Sparky opened his eyes and groaned at the pain from his bruises. He began to cry. 

“Little boy be all right. Hop Sing take care of hurts.”  
Hop Sing carefully picked up the little boy and brought him into the house laying him gently on the sofa. “Little boy stay there. Hop Sing be right back.”

Sparky moved, but he hurt from his bruises and he began to cry again. 

****

Thunder rolled and lightening flashed and the wagon with the hay pulled into the barn with the other equipment just as the skies opened up with a huge deluge of rain. 

“Whoa! Boy did we just make it in time!” Hoss cried. 

“Yes son, we did didn’t we!”

Little Joe and Adam also laughed as they closed the barn doors to keep the rain out. They set up the stacker and stacked the rest of the hay from the wagon, most of it into the loft and the remainder of it in the back of the barn so they could have it for the feed now as they needed it. 

“Boys, that was good work. Adam, thank you for being so inventive as to suggest we purchase these machines. We would have had most of the hay crop be unusable for feed and good for nothing but bedding if it had gotten wet.” 

“You’re welcome Pa!”  
They all hugged each other and slapped each other on the back and were generally in a high mood as they made a mad dash through the pouring rain for the house their work done in the barn.

****

When Ben came in and saw Hop Sing bending over his littlest son on the sofa his mood immediately grew sober. “What’s the matter Hop Sing?”

“Little boy fall out of tree by Little Joe’s room. Branch broke and little one fell to the ground.”

“Is he all right?”

“Boy has bruises, but otherwise all right.”

“How come he was able to get out Little Joe’s window?”

Adam grimaced. “I guess Pa; I didn’t get around to putting those window locks on all the upstairs windows. I only had the time to put the one in Sparky’s room that day I showed you how it worked.”

Ben eyed his oldest son. “We’ll talk about that later Adam.”

“Yes sir.”

Ben hunkered down next to the boy and asked, “Nicholas, why were you in the tree?”

“I wanted to get out of my room.”

“I see. Why did you want to get out of your room?”

Sparky didn’t know how to answer this. He was supposed to keep the little horse a secret and if he told Little Joe and himself would be in trouble with Papa. He said nothing for a moment.

“Young man, I asked you a question, I expect an answer.”

Sparky recognized that tone and knew he had to give an answer or Papa might spank him. “I was getting bored and saw the storm coming and wanted to see how it would feel to be in the tree with the wind blowing hard. I couldn’t get my own window open and so I slipped into Little Joe’s room. When I saw the window could open I went out and grabbed onto one of the branches nearby. Once I did it bent and then there was a loud noise and I was falling.” The child began to cry then. 

Little Joe had held his breath. He wondered if Sparky had been worried about the little horse and that was why he went out the window. If he spilled the beans about this now Pa would be furious and neither of them would be sitting down for a while. He was shocked at how the little boy came up with such a plausible explanation. He was almost as good as Adam when it came to thinking on his feet. Pa wouldn’t be any more happy with Sparky’s explanation, but at least it kept their secret.

Ben said, “Nicholas, we will talk about this when you are feeling better young man. Right now I want you to rest and to do everything Hop Sing says to do okay?”

“Okay Papa. Papa, I hurt.”

“I know you do baby. You have some bruises from your fall.” Ben gently stroked the hair from the child’s forehead and kissed him. 

Hop Sing came in then and put cold packs on the bruises until the swelling went down and they were no longer hot to the touch. Then he gave the little boy a potion to drink and said, “Mr. Ben may want to bring child to room. He will sleep for a while.”

Ben nodded at Hop Sing and carefully picked up his son. When he got him to his room he undressed him and got him into a nightshirt. Then he slipped the little mite into bed surrounding him with pillows so his bruises wouldn’t hurt so much. He stayed for a bit making sure he was comfortable. Once he was satisfied the little child would be all right Ben quietly closed the door and came downstairs. The boys had been eating and Ben seated himself. “Adam, after we’re done with lunch I want to talk to you.”  
“Yes sir.” Adam had a feeling his father had a bit more than talk in mind. 

When lunch was done Ben said, “Adam, let’s go out to the barn.”  
When they arrived Ben shut the door and leading the way to the back of the barn said,   
“Adam didn’t you promise me that you would put locks on all the upstairs windows?”

“Yes sir.”

“Can you give me a good explanation why that didn’t happen son?”

Adam looked down at the floor. “No Pa, I really can’t.”

“Adam, look at me.”

Adam’s eyes met his father’s. “I’m sorry Pa, I guess I just got busy with other things and forgot.”

Ben sighed. “Son, that is not a good explanation. Because of your negligence your little brother is upstairs in his room having fallen out of a tree.”

Adam became a bit angry and Ben saw this flash in his eyes momentarily. It surprised Ben a bit and he asked, “What is the anger about Adam?”

“Pa, I don’t mean any disrespect, but I don’t believe I am responsible for Sparky’s decision to go out the window in the first place. He is the one who should be getting punished, not me sir.”

Ben thought about this. “Go on Adam, I want to hear you out.”

“I guess I don’t understand why Pa all of a sudden you’re worried about this little boy. Me, Hoss and even Little Joe all did such things, had our share of falls, scrapes, bruises and all. We never had to have locks on the windows and if you caught us going out the window you blistered our behinds and we didn’t do it again for a long time after that. We still do it from time to time and I know you know we do and when we get caught doing it to this day you still make sure we sport a sore backside for a few days.”

Ben was a bit confused. He kept getting mixed messages from his sons. One time they thought he was being too hard on the little boy, the next moment he wasn’t being hard enough. 

Adam saw his father’s confusion. “Pa, you’re trying too hard. You’re trying to be the perfect father to this child. You’re not letting him grow. You’re stifling him, wrapping him in cotton and not letting him make mistakes and learn from them.”

“Adam, I don’t want anything to happen to him.”

“Pa, I know that, but you also didn’t want anything to happen to us. You still don’t want anything to happen to us, but you don’t stifle us. The boy for example is old enough for his own pony and you know it. Little Joe was right. He did have a pony at five years old because I put him on one after Marie died and you weren’t ready to face life at the time.” Adam saw the flicker of pain in his father’s eyes, but pushed on. “He started school as well. I worked with him on his letters, writing and numbers. He had his share of falls, spills and mischief. He is a healthy curious adventurous boy. Sparky too needs to experience this growth.”

Ben remembered Sparky’s words the other day when he was upset about being told to do things all the time, having to sit in someone’s lap all the time etc. He hadn’t realized that he had become so overprotective of the child. Adam was right. There shouldn’t have to be locks on the windows. If there were a fire or some other emergency where the child needed an escape route, there would be none because he wouldn’t be able to get out on his own.

Ben sighed. He didn’t know what to do now. He wasn’t sure if he should punish Adam anyway for not doing as he had been asked or accept his explanation and try to do something about how he was handling the rearing of his newly adopted son. 

Adam seeing his father’s struggle said, “Pa, I’ll accept my punishment for not following through on something you asked me to do that had a serious consequence if that would help.”

Ben looked at his eldest. “No Adam. I usually would, but in this circumstance I believe you are right. I’m sorry for making you responsible for something I should be responsible for as a parent.”

“It’s okay Pa. We all make mistakes. It only shows that even you can make mistakes.” 

Ben hugged his oldest son then. Releasing him he gave him a hard swat. 

“Ow!”

“That was for any time you slipped out your window that I didn’t know about.”

Adam rubbed his backside and grinned. “Okay Pa.”

Ben putting his arm around Adam’s shoulders walked him back to the house. 

****

Later that afternoon Sparky was feeling a bit better, but still a bit sore. He was propped up with pillows in his bed when Ben came in with some tools and began to remove the lock from Sparky’s window. 

“Papa, why are you taking that off my window?”

“Because I have decided it is dangerous for you.”

“Why?”

“In an emergency Sparky you wouldn’t be able to escape through your window if you needed to do so.”

“Oh.”

“Also, I am going to teach you that you shouldn’t go out this window unless it is an emergency.”

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“Does that mean you’re going to spank me for going out Little Joe’s window this morning?”

“Yes Nicky, when you’re feeling better.”

“Papa, why do you like to spank me?”

Ben sighed as he worked on the lock. “I don’t like to spank you Nicky.“

“Then why do you do it?”

Ben finally removed the lock and put it into his pocket and sat on the bed looking at his youngest son. “Nicky, it’s a father’s job to discipline his children. For little children like you a spanking sometimes is necessary. I also restrict you to your room or stand you in a corner, don’t I?”

“Yes Papa, and sometimes you slap my hand too.”

“Yes I do, but I don’t have to do that very often do I?”

“No Papa.”

“Nicky I don’t enjoy spanking you or the other boys either. In fact, I hate doing it. I much prefer to give hugs and kisses instead of swats. Once in a while I’ll tease you or give you a love pat, that is a pat on your bottom, but That Is a sign of affection. Once in a while I may even give a sharp swat just to make a point, but not because I’m upset with you.”

“Kind of like a hard love pat?”

Ben chuckled. I guess you could call it that. “Little one, I love you so much you could never really know just how much until you grow up to be a man with a child of your own.”

“Will I have children Papa?”

“Hopefully some day when you meet the right girl and you get married.”

“Okay Papa.

Ben chuckled and tousled his hair. “

“Papa, can I learn to ride a little horse?”

Ben wondered where this had come from. “A little horse Nicky?”

‘Uh oh, I have to be careful.’

“Aren’t there little horses Papa that I can ride?”

“Yes, they are called ponies.”

“Can I have one?”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben eyed his little one suspiciously. Someone had been talking to the boy and he had a very good idea that his next youngest son was involved with this somehow.   
“Well, right now young man, I want you to rest. You go to sleep for a while.”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben watched as his youngest son drifted off to sleep. 

That night and for the next few nights the night was split with Sparky’s screams from the nightmares he was experiencing. Ben and the boys were getting concerned about this nightly terror, but Ben realized that Sparky’s fall had probably triggered these and it would take time for them to abate. 

****

In a few days Sparky was bouncing around as good as ever. He still had some pretty colorful bruises, but overall was not too sore. Ben collected him and brought him into the barn and closed the door. “Papa? Why are we in here?”  
“You and I are going to have a very necessary little talk young man about climbing out windows.”

‘Uh oh. I’m in trouble. Papa is going to spank me.’

Ben led Sparky to the back of the barn where he sat on a hay bale. He stood the little boy in front of him and said, “Look at me Nicky.”

Sparky looked at his father. 

“Do you know why I am going to spank you?”

The little boy sighed. “Yes Papa, for going out the window and getting hurt as a result of that.”

“Very good. Is going out the window something you’re supposed to do?”

‘Uh oh, another of those not supposed to do things.’

“No Papa, I’m not supposed to go out my window or any other window unless it is an emergency.”

“Very good.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Nicky?”

“I’m sorry for going out the window.”

“I know you are son, but that is not going to get you off from receiving your punishment.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky already had begun to cry. “Please Papa, don’t spank me, it’ll hurt!”

“I know, baby. Come over here by my side and take down your jeans and drawers.” 

Sparky did as he was told tears falling from his large grey eyes as he did so. “Please Papa, don’t spank me!”

Ben pulled the little boy over his knees. Then he spanked him, just hard enough to get his point across. When he was through he helped Sparky to pull up his jeans and cuddled him in his arms until the child quieted.   
“Do you think you’ve learned your lesson little one?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said rubbing his bottom.

“Good, you will spend the rest of the morning in your room to think about how dangerous it was for you to go out that window when it wasn’t an emergency.”

“Papa, do I have to?”

Ben eyed the little boy. “What do you think young man?”

“That I do.”

Benn hugged the child and walked him into the house and into his room. “You stay here until one of us calls you for lunch.” 

“Yes Papa.”

Ben left the room and closed the door. 

Chapter 11

Little Joe took Sparky aside a couple of days later. “Hey Sweet Pea, are ya game to come with me and visit ya little friend?”

“Yes Little Joe!”

“Shh… don’t get so excited or Pa will know something is up. He may not let ya come with me.”

“Okay Little Joe.”

Little Joe approached Ben. “Pa, do ya think I can take Sparky and go for a ride in the wagon again?”

“If you’re careful and home by lunch.” 

“Okay, I will.”

***

The two boys traveled in the wagon and when they got to the farm Little Joe helped Sparky down. He began to run into the barn when Little Joe called to him, “Sparky! Walk, don’t run, ya don’t want to scare Blaze, remember?”  
Sparky stopped running. “Yes Little Joe.” The child decided to stay where he was and waited for Little Joe to catch up with him. They entered the barn together and they walked up to the stall. Blaze put his nose over the edge of the stall and nudged the child, looking for a treat. Sparky carefully put a sugar cube in the palm of his hand and allowed the pony to take it from him. “Why do they like sugar Little Joe?”

“I’m not sure Sparky. I just know they do. They also like carrots and apples too.” Little Joe grabbed the bridle this time and opened the stall. He showed Sparky how to get the bit into the pony’s mouth. 

“Can I try?”

“Maybe later.” Little Joe led the pony out of the barn and unbridling him let him out into the corral to graze. 

“Sparky, let me show ya how to clean Blaze’s stall and lay down clean bedding.”

“Okay Little Joe.”

The two boys worked side by side. “Little Joe, this is a messy job.”

“I know Sparky, but it is part of the responsibility of having a pony. This has to be done every day.” Then Little Joe showed him how to fill the water trough and realized he was too little to be able to haul the bucket of water from the well and pour it into the trough. He showed him the feed barrel and how to measure the feed. 

“Where did you get his feed Little Joe?”

“Uhm… there was already some here when I found him.”

“What’ll we do when there isn’t any more? What will he eat?”

“He can eat the grass. Maybe by then we’ll be able to surprise Pa and we will take him home.”

“That would be good Little Joe.”

When they were through Little Joe brought the saddle and blanket out to the corral and put them over the fence. “

“What are you going to do Little Joe?”

“I’m going to let ya bridle Blaze and then I’m going to saddle him and see how he acts with the saddle on him.”

“Will it hurt him?”

“Nope.” Little Joe took the bridle and handing it to Sparky walked up to the horse and holding him steady, watched as the boy performed the task giving him instructions. Once Sparky had gotten the bit into the horse’s mouth correctly Little Joe had the little mite hold him while he got the blanket and placed it over the pony’s back. “You always put a blanket on him so the saddle won’t rub on his back. It makes it more comfortable for him.” Little Joe put the saddle over the horse and cinched it then slapped the little horse on his side hard to make him let go of the breath he was holding and cinched the saddle tightly. The pony shifted under the weight of the saddle, obviously not having had a saddle on him in some time. 

“Why did you hit him like that Little Joe?”

“When ya put a saddle on a horse or pony they tend to hold their breath. If ya do that they have to let that breath out and then ya can cinch the saddle tightly. If ya don’t and try to get on the saddle will slip and ya will fall off.”

“Oh. Does it hurt him?”

“No, not if ya do it correctly.”

“I want to get on him.”

“No, Nicky. He hasn’t had a saddle on him since I found him. I don’t know how he will react to someone being on his back yet. I intend to mount him and see how he does.” 

Little Joe brought the pony over to the corral fence and climbing up slid over expertly into the saddle. 

‘That looks pretty easy to do. I bet I can do that too.’

Sparky watched as Little Joe rode the pony around the corral. The pony was a bit feisty, but settled down quickly and responded well to Little Joes commands. Once he was satisfied he rode back over to the corral fence to dismount. Before he could stop him 

Sparky was trying to climb up on Blaze. Little Joe grabbed him and said, “Nicky! No! Ya could get hurt doing that!”

“Little Joe, I want to get on the pony!”

Little Joe was desperate. He didn’t want Sparky to get hurt. He was just recovering from his recent fall. Little Joe tried what Adam had done with him many times. He put on his best Pa face and eyed his little brother. “Nicholas, if ya don’t stop this this instant I won’t bring ya here again and I will sell this pony and ya won’t have a pony.”

Sparky was surprised by Little Joe’s annoyance with him and the threat to not allow him to have the pony, even to sell him. 

“Little brother don’t ya ever do that again! Ya wait until I teach ya how to ride properly before ya get up on that pony or I swear Nicky I’ll sell this pony and that will be that. Do ya understand?!”

Sparky’s large grey eyes widened and rounded at this pronouncement. Little Joe had never threatened him before. “Yes Little Joe.” Sparky’s eyes began to tear up and Little   
Joe hugged the boy. “Sparky, ya scared me half to death by what ya did. Didn’t Pa just give ya a good spanking for doing something dangerous the other day?”

“Yes, Little Joe.”

“Then ya had better learn ya lesson.”

“Yes Little Joe.”

Little Joe unsaddled the little pony and rubbed him down. He showed Sparky how to do this and allowed him to do some of it. Once the little horse was taken care of Little Joe made certain the stall was latched well and that the pony had all it needed. Then Little Joe put Sparky on the wagon and they headed for home. 

Little Joe thought about what he was doing and decided he would have to work with the little horse alone for a while before bringing Sparky out here again. He wouldn’t want another incident like the one that just happened. If Sparky had fallen, he could have been badly injured or killed and Little Joe hadn’t realized just how impulsive his little brother could be or how impulsive little children could be in general. 

****

Sparky sat at the lunch table and Ben, Hoss and Adam talked about ranch business. Sparky was very quiet. Ben after a while noticing asked, “Sparky, are you all right son?”

“Yes Papa.”

“You’re very quiet. Are you sure you’re feeling all right?”

“Yes Papa.”

“All right then. You look a bit tired. I think after lunch you should go up to your room and take a nap.”

“You are always trying to make me take a nap! I’m not a baby anymore and I don’t need a nap!”

“Young man, I’d change that tone of voice if I were you.”

“No! I won’t! I don’t like being treated like a baby!”

Ben got up, picked Sparky up and brought him up to his room. The little boy was in full tantrum now and Ben opened the child’s door and deposited him in the middle of his bed. “You will stay here in your room until supper now little boy for that tantrum you are having. I don’t want you to leave this room until I come to get you for supper do you understand?”

“No! I’ll leave this room if I want to!”

“Nicky, I am going to leave this room now. I will be back in a while and then let’s see if you can talk to me more respectfully.”

“Go ahead, leave! See if I care!” Sparky threw himself face down on his bed and started to cry and kick and punch his pillow. Ben just got up and shut the door. He felt bad, but didn’t really know what else to do. He just couldn’t understand why the child had these sudden strong tantrums. Ben went downstairs and all three of his boys eyed him again.   
Ben knew they were thinking he should have spanked Sparky for his tantrum, but Ben couldn’t help but think the tantrums were just a symptom of something deeper. 

****

Little Joe went to the farm and rode Blaze every day he could get away. He wanted to be certain the pony would be ready for Sparky when he began to teach him to ride. He brought Sparky with him when he could and let him practice how to bridle the pony and helped him to saddle the little horse. Little Joe recently had put him on the pony and   
showed him how to use the reins to guide the pony and how to sit the saddle properly. He only let Sparky ride around the corral a couple of times. He didn’t want him getting   
sore and then having to explain that to Pa. Little Joe had Sparky feed, curry and take care   
of the pony as well. It was nearing the time to let his Pa know about the pony. He wasn’t sure just when he’d tell him about it, but it would have to be soon because the pony was almost out of feed. 

****

Ben called Adam to him. Adam, I have to go to Sacramento to close on this lumber contract next week. I will be leaving in two days. You will be in charge while I am gone. I expect to be gone about a week in all.”

“Yes sir. ” 

“I want you to continue to put Sparky in his room if he continues to have temper tantrums. You already know the rules regarding handling Little Joe.” 

“Yes sir.”

“Adam, I will have a talk with your younger brothers, including Hoss. You know you may send them to bed early, restrict them or deny them dessert. You may also stand them in a corner if needed as well.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good. I know I can trust you to use good judgment in regard to any spanking that may need to be done, but I don’t expect you to have much trouble where you may have to do that.”

Yes, Pa and thank you for trusting me to use good judgment.”

“You’re welcome Adam.”

****

Ben called his three younger sons to him. “Boys, I am going to Sacramento to sign on a lumber deal next week. I’ll be leaving in two days and Adam will be in charge. I’ll be gone about a week, maybe less. I want you three to behave yourselves for Adam. Hop Sing will also be here to watch out for you.”

“Yes sir.” Hoss said. 

“Pa, Adam always gets on me while you’re gone. He gets so bossy!” Little Joe pouted.

“I’ll speak to him. Don’t give him any reason to have to be bossy or to have to spank you while I’m gone or you’ll answer to me is that understood young man?”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe said. 

Sparky looked at Ben with his large grey eyes which began to fill with tears. 

“What’s the matter baby?”

“Papa, no go away!” Sparky burst into hysterical crying. Ben bent down and gathered the little mite into his lap. “Shh… shh… Papa isn’t going away forever. He’ll be back.”

“Papa no come back!” The child wailed frightened. “Grandpa went into the black hole and didn’t come back!” The little boy wailed. 

Ben held him tight. He had not anticipated this. Sparky had seemed to become so well adjusted. This would be the first time Ben would be leaving the little one since he picked him up on the side of the road back in the late Spring. “Oh baby, Papa promises to come back. He keeps his promises doesn’t he?”

“Yes Papa, but Grandpa said the same thing and he didn’t come back!” The child began to cry hard again. The little mite could barely catch his breath and he began to hyperventilate and threw up. Then he began to cry hard again. Hoss ran to get a cloth to clean up the mess while Little Joe ran upstairs for clean clothes.

“What boy want in Hop Sing’s kitchen?” Hop Sing asked Hoss.

“Sparky threw up all over the floor in the great room.”

“Little boy sick?”

“Oh Hop Sing, it’s awful. Pa told us he’s gonna leave to go on a trip and Sparky got so upset he won’t stop crying and has made himself sick”

Hop Sing gave Hoss the rags and a bucket of warm soapy water to use for the cleanup and went to work making up a potion for the child. 

Sparky was still crying when both Hoss and Little Joe arrived with their equipment. Ben had stripped the little boy of his dirty clothes, he washed him up with the water and dried him, then re-dressed him in the clean clothes Little Joe had brought. Hoss cleaned up the rest of the mess and brought the bucket and the soiled clothes back into the kitchen. 

Sparky was inconsolable. Ben walked with him in his arms talking to him soothingly and doing all he could to quiet the child. Hop Sing came out and handed Ben a glass of warm milk. Ben handed the child the glass and said, “Sparky, drink this.” He guided the glass to the child’s mouth. The boy was still hiccupping and had a hard time breathing and pushed the glass away. Ben insisted and as soon as Sparky took a few sips he was able to drink the entire glass down. Ben kept walking with him after taking the glass from him and setting it on the low table in the great room. In a little bit Sparky fell asleep in Ben’s arms. He went out on the porch and wrapping the child in a blanket Hop Sing provided sat on the rocker on the porch and held the child in his arms rocking him while he slept. 

Adam came and asked, “Pa? Is he going to be all right?”

“I don’t know Adam. I never expected him to react like this. I hadn’t even thought about that this would be the first time I would be leaving him since I found him that day. He has always been with me other than the few hours I would leave him to go out on the range to ride fence or do ranch work.”

“Well Pa, he got to trust that you would come back for lunch and dinner and that pattern was set after his first few days with us and so he got used to it. He isn’t used to you being gone for a whole day no less a whole week.”

“I didn’t realize or I would have prepared him better for this. I’m not sure what to do now. I can’t send you Adam as I need to be the one to sign the contracts.”

“I don’t know Pa. We’ll have to think of something.”

Ben continued to sit and rock with the sleeping child cuddled in his lap and in his arms. His heart was breaking for the little one’s fears. Ben thought as he rocked. He had to go, there wasn’t any choice. He couldn’t take the child with him alone. There was no way he’d be able to keep up with the mischievous little tyke in Sacramento with business to take care of. If he brought Adam along he would have to be there as a baby sitter and that wasn’t fair to Adam. It also wasn’t fair to leave Hop Sing and Adam with the responsibility of caring for an extremely upset child either. He just didn’t know what he was going to do. He just continued to rock and hold his sleeping little boy. 

Chapter 12

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe went about completing their chores and being as quiet as possible. They didn’t want to disturb their father or little brother. 

It was late afternoon when Sparky woke in his father’s arms. “Papa?” Sparky asked groggily.

“I’m here son. I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Papa, please don’t go away and leave me!”

Ben sat the little boy up in his lap and pulled the blanket away part way.   
“Little one, I have to go away and you have to understand that I will be coming back.”

“No Papa! No!” Tears were beginning to fall again. 

“Shh… shh… please, baby, it’s going to be all right.” Ben hugged the little mite close to him and rocked him for a while longer waiting for the tears to subside and the child to relax 

Little Joe came up and asked, “Pa, is Sparky all right?”

“He’s going to be just fine.”

Little Joe patted the little one on the head. He had his hand in his mouth and was chewing   
his fingers. ” Nicky, don’t do that.” Ben gently pulled his hand out of his mouth. He shifted him so that he had his head on his shoulder and continued to rock him until he fell asleep again. 

“Pa, what are ya going to do?”

“I don’t know Little Joe. He gets frantic at my going, but I can’t take him with me either.”

“Pa, I used to get real upset when ya went away too after Mama died didn’t I?”

“Yes you did. I hated to leave you then too.”

“But ya did and I survived. I still get a bit nervous when ya have to go away, but I learned that ya always come back.”

Ben was a bit surprised by this revelation. He didn’t know that Little Joe was still nervous about his going away. He knew he had been as a young child, but just thought he had grown out of it. “Little Joe, you didn’t get quite this hysterical though. I never had a time when you got physically ill from crying like Sparky did. That scared me.”

“Pa?”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t think anything much scared ya.”

Ben chuckled. “Little Joe, there are a great many things that scare me son. I just don’t let people know about it all the time. Usually I get scared by something you boys do and then you feel it on your backside.” 

“Oh.”

Ben smiled and reached out and pulled his young boy to him. “I still love you Little Joe and you always have a place in my heart.”

“I love ya too Pa.” Little Joe gave his father a hug. 

Sparky didn’t eat much at supper and Ben put him to bed early that night. He checked on him several times and for the last time when the rest of the boys went to bed and he did his usual bed check for the night. 

That night Sparky’s screams again split the night. He was again inconsolable and Ben,   
Adam, Hoss and Little Joe spent most of the night trying to calm the little mite. 

****

Ben woke in the morning and worried about his youngest child. He went to his room and found he was just waking up. 

“Hi Papa! Are you going to pour my water so I can get washed and dressed?”

“Yes, Sparky I am.”

“Who will pour my water when you go away?”

“Adam will do it for you little one.”

“Okay.”

Ben helped the child wash and when he was dressed shooed him downstairs to play until breakfast was ready. When he went into the barn Ben found that Adam was already there, along with Hoss and little Joe tending to their chores.   
“How’s Sparky this morning Pa?”  
“He seems better today Adam.”

“I think he’ll be okay Pa. I think he was just shocked yesterday.”

“I hope so Adam. It was a rough night and I hate to see him so upset.”

“He’ll get over it Pa. The first time a child is separated from their parent is a very difficult time for them both.”

“How would you know that young man?”

“I was reading it in one of the books Marie had on child rearing.”

Ben chuckled. “Checking up on my child rearing techniques?”

“No, just getting some pointers on how to deal with things while you’re gone.”

Ben laughed. “Okay.”

****

The next day Ben was getting ready to leave. He made sure to pour Sparky’s water for him and help him as he did every morning. Sparky sat at breakfast with his hand in his mouth. “Nicky, take your hand out of your mouth please.”

Sparky took his hand out of his mouth. He sat and ate his breakfast quietly. Ben had no idea what the child was thinking. 

As Ben prepared to go he took Sparky in his arms and gave him a great big hug. “You be good for Adam now; do you hear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good.” Ben patted the little boy’s backside and gave him another great big hug and kiss and put him down. The tears came then and the hand went into the little tyke’s mouth.   
Ben turned away before he just grabbed up the child and took him with him. He climbed onto Buck and with a final wave of his hat rode out of the yard.

****

Sparky watched as his father rode out of the yard. He cried hard and chewed on his fingers. Adam picked him up. “Don’t worry Nicky, Pa will be back. You’ll see.”  
Sparky continued to cry heartbrokenly. Adam sat on the rocker on the porch with the child cuddled in his lap and rocked him until he fell asleep. 

“Is he okay Adam?”

“He’s asleep now Little Joe. I’ll bring him upstairs if you can open the door for me okay?”

“Okay.” Little Joe opened the front door and then leading the way opened the door to Sparky’s room. Adam laid the little boy on the bed and tucked him in. 

****

When Sparky woke he thought, ‘I think I’ll go find Blaze and ride to find Papa.’  
He slipped out of his room and without a word wandered off toward where he thought he would find the little horse. He walked a very long way. He saw the marks on the ground that the wagon wheels had made and kept on walking. 

Adam went to check on Sparky and realized when he opened the door that the child was not there. He wondered where the little mite could have gotten to. He couldn’t be far and had to be somewhere around the yard or near the house. Adam began to search for the little boy. After an hour of searching and finding nothing he was getting worried. He had looked everywhere he could think of, but found no sign of the little one.  
“Little Joe!”

“What?”

“Have you seen Sparky?”

“Not since you put him down.”

“He’s not in his room.”

‘Uh oh. He wouldn’t would he?’

“I’ve looked everywhere for him and can’t find him anywhere.”

“I’m not sure Adam. I haven’t seen him.”

“Find Hoss and then let’s round up a few men and see if he’s gone into the woods or something.”

“Okay.” Little Joe had a very good idea where the little boy had gone and he was going to kill him when he got his hands on him. He dared not tell Adam though or he’d skin him alive. 

****

Sparky kept following the wagon tracks until he came upon familiar landmarks and entered the farmyard. He went to the barn and bridled the pony the way Little Joe had shown him. He brought the pony out to the corral and then went back inside to get the saddle and blanket. He tried to pick up the saddle, but it slipped from his grasp being heavier than he thought it would be. It fell on the floor and he struggled to pick it up. After he found he couldn’t pick it up he decided to try to climb on Blaze without the saddle. He had seen Little Joe ride without a saddle before and if Little Joe could do it he thought he should be able to do it too. Sparky went out to the corral and catching Blaze by the reins tied him to the corral fence. 

****

Little Joe saddled Cochise and jumping on her took off. Adam seeing him take off called,   
“Little Joe! Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back in a while!”

Adam quickly saddled Sport and followed Little Joe. Something was going on and he wanted to know just what it was. He caught up to Little Joe and catching Cochise’s reins pulled the horse up short.

“Adam! What the heck do ya think ya’re doing?”

“I want answers Little Joe and I want them now!”

“We don’t have time for this Adam!”

“What’s going on Little Joe?”

“I think Sparky’s took off to get his pony and I’m afraid he’ll try to ride him to find Pa.”

“What pony?”

“Never mind that right now Adam! We have to stop him!”

“Even if he gets to the pony, I doubt he’ll be able to get a saddle on him. Even you needed help with that when you were his age, but let’s go.” Adam let go of Little Joe’s reins and nodded indicating for Little Joe to lead the way. 

When they got to the Abner farm and rode into the farmyard They found the little mite sitting on the corral fence trying to climb onto the pony. The pony shied away and Sparky cried, “Stay Still Blaze! I can’t get on you with all your moving around!”

Adam dismounted quickly and Little Joe followed. Adam snatched the little boy off the corral fence and Sparky started to kick and fight Adam. “Stop that right now Nicholas!” Adam said in his best imitation of Pa’s voice. It didn’t work. 

“Let me down! I want to find Papa! Let Me Down!” Sparky wailed kicking and squirming. Adam held onto the child. There was no way he was going to put him down and give him a chance to run. He gave Little Joe a look. 

Little Joe went into the barn and found the saddle blanket and the saddle on the floor. Adam had been right. The saddle had been too heavy for Sparky to manage on his own. He brought them out and saddled the little pony. 

Adam worked at restraining Sparky the entire time that Little Joe performed this task. 

“I guess we had better bring the pony with us Adam. He can’t stay here much longer. He’s out of feed.”

Adam said nothing, just eyed Little Joe. 

Little Joe untying the reins led the pony along with Adam carrying Sparky to their mounts. 

Adam handed Little Joe Sparky as he mounted and took the child back from him. Adam held the struggling child in front of him in the saddle. “Nicky, stop this now.”

“I want to find Papa! I want to find Papa! 

“Nicky, Papa is a long way away from here now. We’re going home. Papa will come home when it’s time.”

“No! I want Papa now!” Sparky continued to struggle, but Adam held him fast and with   
Little Joe following they headed for home. When Sparky finally settled down He put his hand into his mouth and began to chew his fingers. Adam didn’t scold him for it this time. He knew it would at least keep the child quiet until they got home. 

As they rode Adam turned to Little Joe and asked, “Little Joe do you care to tell me now what’s going on?”

“I was riding by here on the way home one day and heard a nicker. I investigated and found Blaze here tied into his stall with no water, no feed and a filthy stall. He was in pretty bad shape Adam. I couldn’t leave him to just die that way. I took care of him and then thought about Sparky and thought it would be a great surprise for Sparky and Pa. I’ve been working with the pony since I discovered him and he is real good with Sparky. and I’ve been showing Sparky how to bridle and saddle him. I’ve been teaching him how to care for him as well and recently I have been giving Sparky riding lessons too.” 

“Oh boy Little Joe, you are in so much trouble. I don’t know what to do.”

“I know Adam, I’m sorry.”

“Little Joe, being sorry doesn’t help much right now.”

“Yes Adam I know that now.”

Chapter 13

When they got back to the ranch Adam handed Sparky down to Hoss who had seen them coming. When Adam dismounted he took Sparky from Hoss and he looked up at Adam and asked, “Am I in trouble?”

“Oh yes little boy. You are in trouble big time.”

“Oh.”

“How do you feel?”

“I feel tired. Adam?”

“What little one.”

“I didn’t get a chance to find Papa.”

Adam felt tears prick his eyes. “I know little one. I’m glad that Little Joe and I found you.”

Hop Sing came out then and Adam handed Sparky over to him. “Little boy no leave without permission.”

Sparky remembered too late. “I’m sorry Hop Sing.”

Hop Sing looked at the pony the boys were leading and asked, “Where pony come from?”

“Apparently Little Joe found this pony abandoned at Abner’s old farm. He rescued it for Sparky.” Adam said indicating the little horse Little Joe was leading. “I feel like letting them both have it good for all this.” Adam said. 

Hop Sing eyed Adam, “You no spank little boys.”

Adam raised his eyebrows at Hop Sing. ” Why not?”

“This is business for Mr. Ben. He need to deal with little one and little brother as well.”

Adam knew Hop Sing was right. This was big and Pa needed to be the one to deal with it. Little Joe deserved a tanning for this and he was not allowed to do that and Sparky needed, something more than what he could provide He needed his father. 

“Okay Hop Sing, I believe you are right.”

Hop Sing nodded and carried off his little charge. 

****

What are ya going to do Adam?”

“Nothing right now Little Joe. I think however we need to take care of this little horse. We’re going to have to get him shod. He looks like he’s thrown a couple of shoes.” 

“He’s really a good little pony Adam.”

“I can see that Little Joe. I really am proud of you for rescuing him. You’ve done a good job.”

“Thanks Adam, but I’m in big trouble ain’t I?”

“Oh yes little brother. I’m certain there is no question that you’re going to get a tanning you won’t soon forget when Pa gets back.”

“Ya’re not going to do it Adam?”

“No Little Joe. This is too serious for me to deal with. This is something Pa’s going to have to deal with.”

“Okay Adam. How about Sparky?”

“I’m going to leave him for Pa to deal with too. I don’t really know what to do with him.”  
“I do know however that we better bed down this little horse and get him taken care of.”

“Yes Adam.”

Little Joe brought the little horse into the barn and began to groom him. Then he fed him and watered him and left him in one of the empty stalls. 

****

Ben checked into The What Cheer House and got ready for his meeting the next day. He had traveled two and a half days on horseback and was tired. He was glad of good accommodations. He hoped that all was going okay for his family and especially for his littlest son. It had been heart wrenching to leave the little tyke that way, but Ben knew he had had no choice. 

****

Hop Sing drew a hot bath for the little boy. He put something in the bath water that would soothe him. The child needed to be able to relax. Once Hop Sing had finished with the little one’s bath, he helped him to dress and fed him some lunch. “Little boy go upstairs and take nap now.”

“Hop Sing, I’m not tired.”

“Little boy need rest.” Hop Sing took the child by the hand and led him upstairs and laid him on the bed. In moments the little one was asleep. 

Adam and Little Joe came in and Hoss joined them. “That pony is a good little horse Little Joe.”

“Thanks Hoss.”

“You know Pa is gonna kill ya when he gets home and finds out what ya’ve been up ta with that pony and Sparky don’t ya?”

“Yes Hoss, but I still think it was worth it. Pa can be too stubborn sometimes. Although   
I’ll probably have a very tender backside for a while at least Sparky will have a good pony to ride. We’ll be able to do more things together.”

“Yeah, that is if the little one is able to sit that pony. I gotta feeling that if that little boy were older he’d be joining you in that tanning.”

“Well, he’s in pretty big trouble, leaving the house without permission.”

“Yep.”

“Well, at least we have until Pa gets home to enjoy ourselves.”

“I don’t think so Little Joe.” Adam said. 

“Huh?”

“You’re being restricted to the ranch until Pa comes back and Sparky is not riding that Pony again until number one he is shod and number two until Pa gives permission for him to.”

“I thought ya weren’t going to do anything and leave my punishment to Pa.”

“I decided that I can restrict both of you. I just don’t want to do the physical punishment, but if you continue to do the things you’re doing I won’t hesitate to spank you and then Pa will still tan you. I should make you write an essay on deceit.”

“Okay Adam, I’ll be good. I don’t want a spanking and a writing assignment.”

“I should make you both go to bed after supper and no dessert until Pa gets home.”

“Aw Adam, don’t heap a whole lot of punishment on our heads.”

Hmm… I’ll have to think about that.”

“Adam, Little Joe is right. Just leave all of that to Pa.”

“I’ll see Hoss. I think Little Joe I want you to go to your room and stay there for the rest of the afternoon. You can come down to complete your chores and have supper.”

“Okay Adam.”

****

Ben came down in the morning from his room at the What Cheer House and picked up a copy of the Sacramento Daily Union. He went into the dining room and ordering breakfast sat and read the paper before going onto his meeting. When he was through with his breakfast he folded his paper and headed off to the Lady Adams Building to meet with the men who were offering him the timber contract. The Lady Adams Building was unique in that it was built from materials that were brought around the horn in the ship, Lady Adams. Ben admired the structure which had been built in 1852 and was a most modern building. He went inside and was greeted by his business associates and after handing cups of coffee all around got down to the business of the contracts for Ponderosa timber. 

****

Sparky woke up and felt pretty good. He wandered down to the great room. No one was around and Hop Sing was in the kitchen. He went into the kitchen for a drink of water.   
“Hop Sing, I’m thirsty. May I have a drink of water?”

“Little boy may have water.” Hop Sing poured him a cup of water from a pitcher he had in the pantry. “How do little boy feel?”

“I feel pretty good Hop Sing.”

“Good.”

“Hop Sing can I go out to the barn?”

“Yes, but you stay out of brother’s way.”

“Okay.

“ Sparky slid off his chair and went out the back door and then ran to the barn. 

Adam was looking Blaze over checking his mouth, ears and eyes. Sparky came in and ran over to the stall. “Hi Blaze!” He climbed up on the stall wall. 

Adam snatched him off and said, “Nicky, how many times have you been told to not climb up there?”

“Lots of times Adam why?”

Adam shook his head. “You do know you’re not supposed to do that don’t you?”

‘Uh oh, that not supposed to again.’

“Uhm… Yes, Adam.”

“Then stop doing it. If I catch you doing it again I’m going to swat you do you understand?”

“Yes Adam. I want to see my pony.”

“You can’t until Pa gives you permission to have him number one and gives you permission to be in the stall with him number two.”

“But Adam, he’s mine!”

‘I am going to kill Little Joe for this.’

“Nicky, I said no and that is final. Blaze is not your pony until Pa says you can have him. Until Pa comes home I don’t want you near this pony is that understood?”

“No!” Nicky stomped his feet and cried. “He’s my pony and I want him and I want to ride him!”

Adam was growing upset. The child was throwing a tantrum. Hoss eyed Adam as well. Adam picked up Sparky and said in his best Pa voice, “You stop that temper tantrum right now young man or you can stay in your room until supper!”

“I don’t care! I want my pony!” Sparky wailed 

“Okay Nicky, in your room you go.” Adam picked up the crying kicking boy and brought him to his room. He deposited him on the bed and walked out closing the door behind him. 

Sparky wailed loudly and kicked and pummeled his bed until he was all cried out and tired out and fell asleep. 

Adam had the feeling that the issue regarding the pony was not over yet and sighed. For once he wished Pa would come home early. 

****

The next day, Hoss led the pony to the blacksmith and John looked at the large boy with the little pony. “Hi Hoss, ya plan to cart that little one under ya arm or something?”

“Naw John, ya know better than that. We need to have him shod. He might make a good pony for Sparky.”

“He sure is a beauty. Ya want him shod?”

“Yep. How long will it take John?”

“About on hour, maybe an hour and a half being as I have to do all four hooves.”

“Okay, I’ll come back for him in about an hour or so then.”

John nodded and took the little pony into the blacksmith shop and Hoss went on to the General store.

****

Sparky ran out to the barn after breakfast the next day to see the pony. When he saw he was gone he began to wail and kick the side of the stall with his little foot. “Where is my pony?” Sparky wailed when Adam came in to see what was going on. 

“Hoss took the pony to get shod. Remember he’s not your pony until Pa says you can have him.”

“You’re lying! You just don’t want me to have my pony!”

“Nicky, I’m not lying. Hoss did bring the pony to the blacksmith and he will bring him   
back. Like I said, the pony is not your pony until Pa says so.”

Sparky ran up to Adam and kicked him hard in the shin “He is my pony!” Then he took off. Adam recovered quickly and was in hot pursuit. When he caught up with the child Adam picked him up and brought him up to his room and kicked the door shut. “Nicholas you will not kick me again.”

“I hate you!”

“I know Nicky. You are going to stay in your room now until you think about what you’ve done and how badly you are behaving. I know you miss Pa and you’re doing this because of that, but you have to give it a break little one.” 

Sparky calmed himself a bit and said, “I’m sorry Adam”

“I know Nicky, and I forgive you, but you’re still staying in your room.” 

“Oh come on Adam, do I have to?

“Yes you have to.” Adam left the room then and closed the door behind him. He sighed. This being a parent thing wasn’t as easy as he thought it should be. 

****

When Hoss brought the pony home all shod Adam was glad. When the littlest Cartwright would be able to see for himself that the little horse was just fine and that he had been shod just as Adam had said, perhaps he would settle down some. 

“How’s things?”

“Terrible. Sparky called me a liar and then kicked me forcing me to put him in his room.”

“Aw Adam, did ya have to punish the little mite?”

“Hoss, he kicked me and you know what Pa said about him kicking.”

“Yeah, but do ya always have to do what Pa says?”

“Now you know the answer to that Hoss.”

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

****

Ben checked out of the What Cheer House and went to the livery to get Buck and head on for home. While at the livery, he talked to the owner about his wanting a pony for Sparky and he gave him the name of a rancher in Placerville whom he knew to be reputable and would probably have a few ponies to choose from. 

Ben was glad that the lumber deal had gone so well. He had also done some shopping and had bought a toy locomotive for Sparky. He wouldn’t give it to him until Christmas of course, but he thought the child would really enjoy it. After all trains were the thing of the future. He had bought all of his boy’s books and other trinkets that he would give them when he got home.   
Ben tied his bundle of purchases on Buck and patted the signed timber contract in his pocket and with a grin set out for home.

Chapter 14

Adam made sure the pony was installed in his stall with clean straw for his bedding and saw that the little horse was not nervous about his new surroundings. The other horses seemed to keep him company. Adam went back to the house and ran into Little Joe in the great room. “Hi Adam. How’s Blaze?”

“Just fine little brother. I’m going to kill you though. Sparky believes the horse is his and it can’t be his until Pa says so.”

“Uhm.. I’m sorry Adam.” What if Pa doesn’t let the horse stay?”

“I don’t know Little Joe. I think he’s going to be real mad, and Sparky’s going to be real upset if Pa doesn’t let him keep him.”

“I hope Pa lets him keep the pony, I’d hate to think I risked having a sore hide for nothing.”

“Well little brother, we’ll worry about it when Pa gets back.”

Adam got Sparky from his room. “It’s time for supper little one.”

“Is Blaze back?”

“Yes, but you’re not going near that pony little brother do you hear?”   
Sparky pouted and Adam said, “If you don’t listen to me Nicky you will go to bed right after dinner and I may even ask Hop Sing to not let you have any dessert.”

“I don’t care about going to bed early or dessert! I want my Pony!”

Adam shook his head. “Nicky, I said no and its no!”

Sparky began to cry then. Adam cuddled him and waited for the child to stop crying. When Sparky stopped crying Adam washed his face from water that was in the basin and brought him downstairs to eat. 

Sparky pushed his food around and didn’t eat much. Adam knew the child was upset, but didn’t know what to do. When the supper dishes were cleared he didn’t allow Sparky any dessert and brought him to his room and made him go to bed. He did the same thing to Little Joe who didn’t complain knowing he was facing a lot worse when Pa got home. 

*****

Ben rode along and decided to stop at Victor Rollins ranch in Placerville on his way home and see if he could find a suitable mount for the child and teach him to ride. It would have to be a mount that is small enough for the little boy as well as easily managed. He didn’t want anything happening to his little one. He was too precious and Ben felt him entrenched in his heart. 

As Ben rode into Placerville he stopped at Victor Rollins ranch. He had been told he had the finest horseflesh around and would probably be able to help him find just the right mount for a little boy. When he rode onto the spread he was impressed with its neatness and how well kept up it was. As he approached the house a woman came out with a little girl and boy at her heels.

“Hello, may I help you?”

“I’m Benjamin Cartwright. Is this the home of Victor Rollins?”

“Yes, I’m Barbara Rollins. May I help you?”

“I was told that your husband may have a suitable pony I might purchase for my little boy.”

“Well, my husband should be home in a while. He’s riding fence with my two older boys, but you’re welcome to hitch up your horse and join us for a little lunch.”

“Thank you very much. I’d like to do that.”

Ben dismounted and Barbara showed him where to wash up. He walked in and she showed him to the dining area. This is my daughter Andrea, she’s 3 and my son Justin. He’s 5. My older sons, Gary and Brian are 15 and 17.”

Ben tried not to show his surprise at the age discrepancy between the older and younger children. He himself had four sons all about 6 years apart which was quite a break as well. One, just 5, another almost 12, one 16 and his oldest 21. Barbara asked, “How old is your little boy?”

“He just turned five in June. I have three other sons, they are 11, 16 and 21.”

“Oh my, from a young child to a young man! You must be very proud. How has your wife handled all those boys?”

“I’m sorry, I’m a widower and my youngest son was just adopted by me a couple of months ago. He will be needing to learn to ride and will need a pony.”

“I’m sorry that your children have no mother.”

“Don’t be. We have a man who is our cook and housekeeper and a mother to all of us.”

“Oh, an all-male household. Sounds like you could use some femaleness once in a while! She smiled at Ben in a warm way, but not meaning anything but compassion. 

Victor and his sons rode into the yard ready for lunch. When he entered Ben rose and greeted the man.

“Mr. Rollins, I’m Benjamin Cartwright of the Ponderosa. I’m here to look over your horses for a pony for my little boy and was told you might have just what I’m looking for.”

“Benjamin Cartwright? I’ve heard of your spread the Ponderosa. I understand you raise horses as well. I’m surprised you’re not using one of your own.”

“I don’t have any ponies, only quarter horses for the Army and I don’t believe my son who just turned 5 can ride one of those.” Ben said grinning.

Victor laughed. “You’re right, A little one isn’t quite ready for a quarter horse! Let’s have lunch and then I can show you what I have. I happened to have three ponies you can choose from. My son Justin has ridden all of them so I know they are suitable for a young child.”

“Good. I’d like to see what you have.”

After lunch they went out to the corral and Ben saw a pony that was a dun color, one that was golden in color and another that was dappled grey. They were all great looking animals and Ben didn’t know which to choose. They walked up to the animals and they nudge Victor looking for treats. He gave each a carrot. Then he called to his son, “Justin, come and show Mr. Cartwright how these ponies act around you.”

“Yes Papa.”  
The little boy came running into the corral and ran right up to the dappled grey and hugged him around the neck. The horse nudged him and nuzzled his pocket.  
Justin took out a sugar cube and the little pony took it from him gently. Then Justin walked over to the dun colored one. The horse backed up a bit  
from the boy and then gently nuzzled him. He gave that horse a sugar cube as well and rubbed its nose. Then he went up to the golden pony and looked at his father. Victor picked up the little boy and placed him on the pony’s bare back. The pony stood there and Justin rubbed him behind his ears. Then he slid off him with his father’s help and gave him a sugar cube as well.  
“Thank you Justin.”

“You’re welcome Papa.”

“Well, I can see they are three well-mannered little ponies.” Ben ran his hand over their legs and checked their teeth and eyes and ears. They were well taken care of animals and not abused. “How old is the grey?”

“I believe he’s 2 years old.”

“What about the gold?”

“He’s three years old and the dun, she’s 5 years old I believe.”

“I think I’m rather partial to either the grey or the gold. I’m not sure which.”

“The gold is charger and the grey is thunder.”

Hmm, Thunder sounds like it would fit my boy. He’s nicknamed Sparky. Seems like a good fit.

Ben completed his transaction and led the little pony back to the livery. He stayed overnight in Placerville and then rode on to the Ponderosa the next day.

****

Sparky had a severe nightmare and Adam, Little Joe and Hoss were up with him most of the night trying to comfort him. In the morning Adam woke, having had the little one in bed with him. The child was still sleeping and he let him. When he came back from doing his chores he woke the little mite. “Sparky, wake up.”  
The little boy opened his eyes and Adam could see the sadness in them. He didn’t speak. He just let Adam bring him to his room and help him wash up and got dressed.

“Sparky, let’s go downstairs and get you some breakfast now.”

Sparky just nodded and putting his hand in his mouth and chewing on his fingers went downstairs with Adam. Adam put him on his chair and Hop Sing brought in the platters of food. Adam fixed Sparky’s plate. He sat there and pushed his food around on his plate.  
“Sparky, eat your food.”

‘I’m not hungry. Papa is never coming back. I miss Papa!’

Tears came to the boy’s large grey eyes.   
Adam pulled Sparky into his lap and held him. “Come on Sweet Pea, stop crying and eat your breakfast.”

Sparky shook his head and buried his face in Adam’s chest and cried. Adam just held him, not knowing what to do. 

When the table was cleared he put Sparky in the great room. “Sparky, why don’t you play with your toys for a while.”

Sparky rummaged in his toy chest and brought out his soldiers and carved animals. He played with them and the carved animals burying them along with loud noises. 

Adam was getting worried. Sparky was withdrawing into himself again. He wasn’t speaking again and played roughly with his toys. 

****

Ben rode up over the crest of a hill and seeing his home and the land spreading out all around it grinned. He was happy to be home. He turned to the pony and said, “Well Thunder, you’ll be meeting Sparky very soon now.”  
The little horse pricked up his ears as if to say, “I can’t wait.”

****

When Sparky woke up that morning he found he had wet the bed in the night. His nightshirt was soaked.

‘Oh no, I wet the bed! Adam is really going to be mad! I haven’t done that in a very long time!’

Sparky stripped out of his wet nightshirt and naked sat on the corner of the bed that was not wet and cried big silent tears. 

When Adam walked into the room he was shocked. He quickly closed the door and ran down to find Hop Sing. “Hop Sing! I’m scared. Nicky is sitting on his bed naked crying. I don’t know what to do!”

“Hop Sing come up and see what is wrong.”

When Hop Sing opened the door the smell of urine assaulted him and he knew immediately what the problem was. He picked up the boy and said. “Little boy have accident in the night. I take downstairs and put in bath. Big brother take care of you. Hop Sing will come back and clean up for little boy.” He brought Sparky downstairs with Adam trailing behind him. Hop Sing had warm water in the stove and quickly put a bath together and plopping Sparky into the bath tub left Adam to help him while he took care of the wet bed. 

“Sparky, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. It happens sometimes when little boys like you get really upset.”

Sparky said nothing while Adam helped him bathe. When he was through he helped Sparky get dressed and ready for breakfast. Adam was worried what Pa was going to say when he came home to this mess. Sparky not talking, having left without permission, having tantrums, Little Joe having had rescued a pony and teaching Sparky to ride and Adam having to take away the pony. and it all just seemed too much that even Adam wanted to cry. 

Little Joe had come downstairs, did his chores and was coming in with Hoss to breakfast. Between them they had done Adam’s chores and the chores their father usually would have done as well. They were both concerned for their littlest brother.

When Adam had finished bathing Sparky he let him get dressed and took him into breakfast. Again the child listlessly pushed his food around on his plate.  
“Come on Nicky, let me feed you.” Adam took the little boy into his lap and attempted to feed him.  
Sparky wouldn’t open his mouth for Adam and just turned into him crying again. Adam sighed. He knew that Pa could be home at any time now and for him it couldn’t be soon enough. 

****

Ben rode into the yard with the little pony and Adam and Hoss both looked up and then looked at each other. Little Joe hearing horses came running out of the house and stopped dead. He wanted to see his father, but when he saw the pony he had with him knew now that he was in really big trouble. 

“Hello boys!” 

“Hello Pa.”

Ben knew immediately there was something desperately wrong.   
“Where’s Sparky?”

“Uhm… I’ll get him.” Adam strode into the great room where Sparky was again playing with his soldiers and carved animals pretending to bury them in a hole. “Sparky, Pa is home and he wants to see you.”

Sparky ignored Adam, continuing to play. Adam picked him up and Sparky began to fight him. 

“No Nicky. Pa really is home and he wants to see you.”

Sparky continued to struggle as Adam carried him in his arms out to his father.

When Ben saw the boy his heart broke into a million pieces. He could see immediately that the child had seriously regressed in the days he was gone. He took the struggling little boy from Adam. “Sparky, baby, Papa’s home now.”

Sparky stopped his struggling and suddenly grabbed Ben around the neck in a choking hold and buried his face in his father’s chest and cried hard. Ben hugged him tight and made his way to the porch and the rocking chair. He looked at Adam, “Son, will you please take that pony and get him stabled?”

“Yes sir.” Adam, Hoss and Little Joe all went into the barn leaving their father and Sparky together. 

“Oh boy Little Joe, now what? Now we got two ponies.”

“Hoss, I had no idea that Pa would buy one and bring him home from Sacramento!”

“Well, now this is going to be a hard one. Sparky will have to choose.”

“Right now I don’t think he’s in any condition to choose anything.”

“I know. Did you see Pa’s face?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, he sure looked guilty.” Hoss said. 

“Hoss, Adam, I am in so much trouble. I never thought Pa would bring home a pony for Sparky.”

The two older brothers turned to their younger brother. “Little Joe, you are so right. Pa is not going to be very happy with this whole situation.” Little Joe hung his head. He was feeling like Sparky’s problems were his fault.   
Adam and Hoss both put their arms around him and said, “Little brother, this isn’t all your fault. Part of it is Sparky not wanting Pa to leave and all the stuff that has gone on in the last little while for him. Him being upset about Adam not letting him have the pony was just one more thing the little mite couldn’t handle.” 

Ben rocked and held his littlest son until he got him to stop crying. “Sparky, Papa brought you a special present. He brought you a pony.”  
Instead of the reaction Ben expected Sparky again burst into another torrent of tears and hysterical crying. Ben was at a loss. Hop Sing came out and said, “Mr. Ben go talk to   
other boys. Hop Sing take child and bring him to room.”

“Okay Hop Sing.”

Adam and Hoss had taken care of Buck for their Pa and stabled the new pony. When Ben came into the barn and saw the black pony with the white blaze on it’s face in a stall and stopped short. He said very quietly, “Which one of my sons would like to explain what has been going on around here since I have been gone?”

They each looked at each other and Adam began. “Well Pa, after you left Sparky left the house without permission. He had been upset and I put him in his room. When I went to check he was gone. When I began to search for him Little Joe told me something about a pony and…”

“What!”

“Well… Pa, shortly after ya and I talked about Sparky having a pony and ya told me ya wanted to be the one to decide about that, I was riding by the old Abner farm and found a pony tied there in the barn with no food or water. I couldn’t just leave him like that so I took care of him. I worked with him until he seemed trained well enough and gave him to Sparky. I thought if ya had a real nice little pony ya’d let him keep the horse and let him ride.”

“You did what young man?” Ben said in a low angry voice.

“Uh… Uhm… I rescued a pony, worked with it until he seemed well trained and gave it to Sparky. I have been teaching him to ride some…”

“What?! You had him on a horse and riding?! After I told you explicitly that that was to be my decision, young man, not yours?!”

“Yes sir, but it is only a pony Pa.” Little Joe hung his head. 

“After we found Sparky missing Little Joe was taking off and I made him tell me what was going on and he took me to the old Abner farm. When we found Sparky he had bridled the pony, but wasn’t able to get the saddle on Pa.” Adam said, “He said he was looking for you Pa.” Adam related. 

“I see. Of course Joseph, he would have thought it was all right to get up on that pony and ride off to find me since you already had him on that pony, before I ever left for Sacramento. Apparently this is what you were doing when you were going out for those rides and then taking Sparky with you. That’s perfectly logical to a child barely five you know.”

Little Joe hung his head. “I’m sorry Pa, I didn’t think that anything like this would happen.”

“Pa, Sparky has been having serious nightmares every night. He stopped talking again and has been burying his soldiers and animals everyday while he’s playing. He also wet the bed last night and was extremely upset about that this morning.” Adam reported. 

Ben turned away from his sons to collect himself. He was both guilty and angry. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. He walked over to the stall holding the little pony Little Joe had worked with and saw its intelligent eyes looking at him. Ben had to admit the animal was a fine specimen of an animal. Both Blaze and Thunder were good animals. Now his littlest son however had again left the house without permission. He had Hop Sing, Adam and Hoss around to be with him. There was no reason for him to have left the house without permission. Now the child was having all kind of problems and Ben had to try to restore order. He was so angry about everything that he looked at little Joe and said, “You young man, go to your room. You and I will discuss this further later. Then he eyed his two older sons and said, I think you two can find something to do?”

“Yes sir.”

“Adam, after lunch I want us to talk some more. I’m not ready to do that just now.”

“Yes sir. Pa, did we get the contract?”

“Yes we did and we’ll talk about that later as well.”

“Yes sir.”

Little Joe took off to go to his room and Adam and Hoss went into the yard to find something constructive to do and left Ben to himself in the barn. 

Chapter 15

Ben walked to the back of the barn and seated himself on the bales of hay. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. He realized that Little Joe had been deceitful. He had hid the fact that he had rescued an abused pony from him. Was he such an ogre? Now his youngest son was re-traumatized. Ben felt really bad about this. He had not realized just how short a time it had been since Sparky came into his family although it felt like he had been with them forever. In fact, as Ben thought about it, it had been only a little over three months. In the past three months the child had suffered seeing a landslide kill people he knew, had been abused and kidnapped twice, once by those miners and then by Millicent Hamilton, testified in court, been involved in a carriage accident that had almost killed him, then just as he was beginning to get comfortable his father leaves him for almost a week unexpectedly and his older brother takes a pony away from him that the brother he looked up to gave especially to him. Most of his previous life had been filled with living with that Millicent Hamilton and being abused, the loss of his mother to a lung fever, and his grandfather being killed in a cave in at the mine, and then a dangerous existence, living only on the kindness of others. Ben shook his head. He wondered how he had missed his youngest child’s needs so badly. He needed love, security and consistency. He didn’t need this emotional turmoil. No wonder the child was not speaking again, having nightmares and wetting the bed. Poor thing. The issue of Sparky leaving the house without permission was paramount to Ben. He had to find a way to get through to the child how dangerous this was. Then Ben thought about Sparky and his climbing out the window and grew angry again. Both for his son Joseph having enticed the boy with the forbidden pony, but also with Sparky for lying about why he had gone out the window. Ben took several deep breaths letting them out slowly. He wondered how so many things could have gone wrong in such a short period of time. 

****

“What do you think he’s doing in there Adam?” Hoss asked. 

“Thinking.”

“How do you know?”

“Pa’s a bit like me Hoss, needs some time to think things through before he decides on what action to take.” 

“Do you think he’ll tan our little brother?”

“Which one?”

“Little Joe of course, the little one is too little to be tanned.”

“I would guess yes, but with the way Pa has been lately, I’m not sure.”

“What do you mean Adam?”

“Well… lately I see Pa’s putting Sparky in his room and other things when in the past the behavior Sparky does would have earned us a spanking or a few swats on our backside.”

“Yeah, I noticed that lately too, but you know Adam, Sparky wasn’t brought up by Pa from the day he was born like we were and He’s really had a rough time of things up to now.”

“You’re right Hoss. I hadn’t really thought about that.”

“Little Joe shouldn’t have gone against Pa the way he did Adam. Part of this problem with Sparky is what happened with Little Joe and that pony.”

“Yes, then taking away the horse was more than the little mite could handle and he began to get worse again.”

“Little Joe had no idea that what he had done would result in what has happened. He thought he was doing a good thing even if it was going against Pa.”

“I know Hoss. I just hope Pa can see that too.”

****

Ben sat in the barn for a long time trying to sort out his thoughts. He thought that Joseph deserved a tanning, not for the results of his giving the pony to his little brother because at not quite twelve there would have been no way he could have predicted this outcome. Even himself a grown man hadn’t foreseen his own actions as abandonment to the child. It would have to be for being deceitful and putting his brother’s safety at risk. He had told Joseph that he had better not catch Sparky on a horse unless he himself had put him there. His littlest son, now that was another whole situation. He would need to deal with this differently.   
He had left the house without permission, something he knew he wasn’t supposed to do. It put him at risk each time he did so. Ben had been putting him in his room for this. He had spanked him twice now for doing something dangerous, the second time being a bare bottom spanking. Apparently this was not making much of an impression or the child didn’t make a connection with leaving without telling anyone as being as dangerous as when he went on the hay bale or climbing out his window. He decided that he would tell Sparky about the pony he had brought home, then take both ponies into town to the livery. He won’t get either one until his behavior improved. Once he did comply then Ben would choose one of the ponies. He would sell the other one. If he continued in his wandering ways then he would get another spanking, this time with the hairbrush. There also would be restrictions from his pony. He would have to make very certain the child understood the seriousness of his actions. Feeling like he had made some sense of everything he exited the barn. He was tired from his trip and decided he needed a nap himself. 

****

When Adam and Hoss saw Ben leave the barn and head into the house they knew he had mapped out his course of action and would carry out whatever he had thought best soon.

Hop Sing saw Ben and Ben asked, “How’s Sparky?”  
“Little boy asleep.”

“Good. I’m going to take a nap Hop Sing. I’m tired. After lunch I plan to talk to Adam and then deal with both of my little boys.”

“Mister Ben wise to take nap first.”

Ben grinned for the first time since returning home. 

“You are so right Hop Sing.” He headed up to his own room.

****

Little Joe laid on his bed wondering when his Pa was going to come in to talk to him. When he heard his footsteps on the stairs his heart pounded in anticipation, but when the footsteps passed his door and headed on to his father’s room he knew he had a reprieve for now. 

****

Sparky woke up and he felt bad. His head hurt, his eyes hurt and his heart hurt. Papa was home. He felt good about that. He slipped out of his room. He heard snoring coming from down the hall. He slipped open the door and saw his Papa sleeping. He crawled into bed with him and went back to sleep himself. 

When Ben awoke a couple of hours later he discovered a little blonde child in bed with him. He brushed the hair from the boy’s forehead. Sparky opened his eyes and Ben said, “Are you feeling better Sparky?”

Sparky nodded. 

“Aren’t you going to talk to me baby?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said. 

Ben smiled and hugged the child to him. “I’m so glad that you are speaking to me Sparky.”

“Papa, you did come back.”

“I told you I would and I promised you I would didn’t I?”

“Yes Papa.”

“I always keep my promises don’t I?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben began to tickle his little boy and Sparky giggled. Once they had played for a while Ben sat up and pulled Sparky into his lap.   
“Little one, you and I need to have a very necessary little talk.”

Sparky eyed his father warily.

‘Uh oh, I don’t think I like the sound of that. Usually a necessary talk means Papa is going to spank me.’

“Nicholas, you and I have talked before about you wandering off and not telling anyone where you were going haven’t we?”

“Yes Papa.”

“What did I promise you would happen if you wandered off again without telling anyone after you got lost in the hay?”

“Uhm… that you would give me a bare bottom spanking.” Sparky replied in a small voice tears welling up in his large grey eyes. 

“Yes. What did I tell you would happen if you did something dangerous again?” 

“That you would give me a bare bottom spanking.” Sparky replied tears already in his voice. 

“Nicholas, I want you to understand that going off anywhere without telling your family is not only something you’re not supposed to do, but also a very dangerous thing to do. I’m going to have to follow through on my promise to give you a bare bottom spanking. This one will be a very hard one. I also have something else I want to tell you young man, on my way back from Sacramento I stopped at a ranch where they had ponies and bought you a pony. He is dappled grey and his name is Thunder. Me and your brothers were going to teach you to ride him and we would have had fun, but now you are not 

going to get that pony or any other pony.”  
“Why Papa?” Sparky asked with tears flowing down his face now. 

“Because you left this house without permission. Nicky, the last two times you did something dangerous I spanked you for it and that didn’t seem to make much of an impression on you because you are continuing to do dangerous things. I told you before that leaving without permission is a dangerous thing didn’t I?”

“Yes Papa, but why don’t you spank me and then let me keep both ponies.”

‘Humph… He must be taking lessons from Adam!’

“No Nicky, it’s not going to work that way. If you can for the next week show me that you can stay out of dangerous situations and not ask about a pony, or do anything based on having a pony, then I will choose a pony for you and we will work on your riding skills.” 

“Papa, how long is a week?”

“It’s a very long time for a little boy. I’ll let you know. We can mark off the days on my calendar. If you get into a dangerous situation before the week is up, or ask about a pony, or anything having to do with a pony, then it will be two weeks before you get a pony and you will get another sound spanking. If after that you still don’t stay out of dangerous situations, or pester us about a pony, you will not get a pony for a very long time and the ponies that are in the barn will be sold. Understood?”

“Yes Papa, may I see the other pony?”

“Nicholas, I don’t believe you are paying attention to what I am saying.”

“Papa?”

“What did I tell you about putting yourself in dangerous situations?”

“Not to.”

“Or what will happen?”

Uhm… I won’t get a pony for two weeks.”

“And…?”

“And I’ll get a sound spanking and if I pester you or anyone else about having a pony I won’t get one for a very long time and you will sell Blaze and Thunder.”

“Very good Nicky. I want to be sure you understand because if you don’t behave as I ask I don’t want you having a tantrum over this is that understood?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Okay Nicholas, as long as I have you here let’s get your spanking over with. I was going to wait until after lunch, but now is a good a time as any.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Nicholas?”

“If I promise to be very good and not wander off or do anything dangerous anymore would that make you not spank me?”

Ben grinned to himself. The little tyke was doing everything he could to avoid getting this spanking, but it wasn’t going to work.  
“No Nicky, I’ve taken your promises before and you haven’t kept them. Remember I told you if you break your promises it is very hard to trust in those promises. I think a bit of a reminder of what your behavior should be is needed here.”

Sparky put his little hands on his bottom to protect it. “But Papa, it’s going to hurt!”

“Yes, it is Nicholas. Now little one, let’s get this over with.”  
With these words Ben pulled the little boy across his lap and removing his pants bared his bottom and administered the promised very hard spanking. When Ben was through, he hugged his child, comforting him. He did not like having to do that, but he needed to make an impression. Once he helped Sparky fix his clothes and washed the little boy’s face he said, “I forgive you Sparky for all that has happened. We will go on from here okay?”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said rubbing his tender bottom. 

“Now little boy, let’s see what Hop Sing has cooked up for lunch.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Sparky?”

“Are you going to spank Little Joe for giving me the pony?”

Ben sat back down on the bed and took Sparky into his lap, being careful of his now sore bottom. “Sparky, I am going to spank Little Joe, actually I’m going to tan him, not because he gave you the pony, but because he disobeyed me about letting you have a pony, he disobeyed me about teaching you to ride a pony and he was deceitful, lying about the whole thing. Sparky, Little Joe should have brought the pony home with him when he found it and perhaps things would have turned out differently. He put your safety at risk and Little Joe knew it.” 

“Papa?”

“What baby?”

“I don’t want you to spank Little Joe.”

“Why not?”

“Because it will hurt his bottom.”

Ben grinned. “Sparky, Little Joe deserves to have a bottom that hurts just like yours. I also know now that you lied about why you went out that window and down that tree young man.”

‘Uh oh, Papa knows, I wonder if he’ll spank me for lying?’

“No, I’m not going to spank you for that now. If you lie again however it will be a different story and you will get a sore bottom. I suspect you were worried about the pony being in that old barn all by himself and if he were all right. You wanted to see if he was all right, but because it was a secret you had to be sneaky about it too. Do you see how Little Joe keeping this pony a secret caused you to fall out of a tree and get spanked for going out the window when if there had been no pony to worry about you wouldn’t have done that?”

“Yes Papa.”

“that is why Little Joe is going to get a tanning.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben hugged the littlest Cartwright. Then taking his hand they walked downstairs to see what Hop Sing had for them for lunch. 

****

Little Joe had heard Sparky getting his spanking. It had made him nervous because it had sounded like it had really hurt. When he was called down to lunch, he noticed that Sparky seemed happier even though he had been soundly spanked. He ate his lunch and seemed to be having a sunnier disposition. Little Joe however didn’t eat much. His stomach was churning in anticipation of his upcoming punishment. When lunch was over   
Ben said to Little Joe, “You go back to your room and wait for me Little Joe.”

“Yes sir. Little Joe replied and went back to his room. 

Ben turned to Adam and said, “Adam, give me a report on all that has been going on.”  
Adam began. He told Ben of Sparky’s temper tantrums and how he had put him in his room. He told Ben about Sparky kicking him and calling him a liar. Ben made a mental note to talk to Sparky again about kicking people. Then Adam told him about Little Joe and all he had done as well. When Adam was through Ben felt satisfied he had taken the correct direction with both little boys. 

“You did well Adam and I’m proud of you. I intend to tan Little Joe. I’ve already spanked Sparky and he is not getting either of these ponies until he can show me he can behave himself and not put himself in dangerous positions for the next week.”

“Pa, a week, that’s a long time for a little boy.”

“That may be, but I want him to know I’m really serious about this.”

Adam said no more knowing his father had already made up his mind. 

Then Ben brought out the lumber contract and showed it to Adam. He read it and smiled. “It’s a very good contract Pa and I’m sure we can handle this with very little problem at all.” 

“It’s exactly what I thought too.” Ben grinned. “I want you to take charge of this Adam for me. I feel a need to spend more time with Sparky and Little Joe too, especially before school starts. Sparky will probably have a hard time with Little Joe going back to school and him staying home.”

Adam opened his mouth and Ben said, this is not open for negotiation Adam. I have   
made up my mind. Sparky is not ready to go to school yet. He has barely had any time to grow up in a family and has had too many stressful things happen for him to go through the stress of attending school right now.”

“yes sir.” 

Sparky needs time to be a little boy before we heap the responsibilities of school on him.” 

“I can see your logic Pa. Thanks for the vote of confidence in handling this lumber contract.”

“You’re welcome son. Now I want to talk to Sparky about kicking people and get Little Joe’s tanning over with.”

Ben walked upstairs and into Sparky’s room. The little boy was laying on his bed. “Nicky, sit up a moment. I want to talk to you young man.”  
Nicky sat up gingerly on his bed. 

‘Oh oh, what did I do now?’

Adam tells me that you kicked him.”

‘Oh oh, kicking Adam, that wasn’t a good thing to do.’

“Yes Papa.”

“Why did you do that?”

“I was mad at him. I thought that he took Blaze away and was lying to me about getting him shod.”

“Nicholas, I will not have you kicking anyone. Is that understood?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good.” Ben flipped Sparky over his knee and gave him one hard swat on his still tender backside.

“Oww!”

“I don’t want you kicking. If you kick anyone again you will not be allowed to ride your pony when and if you do get him.” 

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said with a tear in his voice and rubbing his backside. 

“Be sure to remember that.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben hugged his little mite then and tousled his hair. “You stay here and rest for a while baby. I’m going to deal with your older brother.

“Yes Papa.”

Chapter 16 

Ben walked into Little Joe’s room after knocking briefly at his door. Little Joe sat up and stood respectfully as Ben came in and shut the door.   
“Sit down Little Joe. I want to talk to you.”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe looked down and Ben said,” Joseph, look at me son.”  
“Little Joe looked at his father and saw compassion and understanding in his eyes. 

“Little Joe, I first want to say how very proud I am of you for rescuing that little pony in the barn. You have done a good job with him. I can tell he is a well-mannered pony for the most part. Although you rescued the pony, keeping him a secret and pulling Sparky into things made things more complicated, not better.”

“Yes sir. I can see that now.”

“I’m glad that you can. Joseph, what would have been a better course of action with the whole pony thing?”

“To have brought the pony home to be cared for properly. Then ya could have given it to Sparky and given him the riding lessons and everything wouldn’t have gotten so messed up.” Little Joe said his chin quivering and tears coursing down his face. 

“You are correct. Joseph, because of both your deceit, placing your little brother in danger as well as deliberately going against my wishes I’m going to tan you boy.”

“Yes sir. I knew that ya would.”

“Well, let’s go to the barn and get this over with.”

“Pa, I’m sorry. I promise to think things through better in the future.”

“I’m sure you will certainly try Little Joe. You are still young, will make mistakes and will end up with a sore backside at times I’m sure.”

“Yes sir.”

Ben and Little Joe entered the barn. Hoss and Adam seeing their father and little brother come into the barn left and closed the door behind them. They said nothing as they heard the first stroke of the strap being delivered and went into the house so they wouldn’t hear any more of their little brother’s tanning. 

****

Ben took his son into his arms as he cried when the tanning was finished. When Little Joe was through crying Ben and his son walked back to the house. Little Joe went back to his room and Ben had told him he would be going to bed early for the next two weeks and no dessert either. He would also be cleaning out the barn each day. Ben was also going to give him a list of extra chores to do for each day. 

Little Joe squirmed on his pillow at supper that night. Sparky looked at Little Joe and   
then asked, “Little Joe, did Papa hurt your bottom?”

“Little Joe grinned despite his sore bottom. Yes, Sparky, but it will only hurt for a while and then I’ll be all right again.”

“Okay, I just wanted to be sure you were going to be all right.”

Adam, Hoss and Ben hid their grins behind their napkins. 

****

The next day Sparky saw his father taking both ponies away, leading them by their reins. He wanted to go outside and plead with him to not take them away. He knew if he had a tantrum about it, it would be just that much longer that he would have to wait for a pony of his own. He might also have another sore bottom too. 

****

Ben saw his youngest son looking longingly at the ponies he was leading away, but hardened his heart. He was doing this for the boy’s own good. He rode into town and when he saw Lem he called to him. “Hi Lem.”

“Hi Ben, what are ya doing with these little critters?”

It’s a long story Lem, but of course as you might have guessed it has to do with my younger boys.”

“You want me ta stable these little critters for ya for a while?”

“Yes, at least a couple of weeks.”

“Are ya going ta keep them both?”

“No, I won’t be able to, but I’m not sure which one I will keep and which one will have to go.”

“That black one I recognize as old Abner’s one.”

“Yes, well apparently old Abner no longer has his farm and Little Joe found him with no food or water and tied inside his stall.”

“Gee, that’s awful. Such a nice critter he looks to be too.”

“Yes. I can’t keep them both and my little boy Sparky needs a pony. He’s been real naughty lately so I’m not sure he deserves one yet or that he’s ready for one.”

“I can see that Ben. You’re boy he’s such an adorable little mite.”

“Yes he is and I’d like to keep him safe, but he apparently has other ideas.”

Lem laughed. “Aw Ben, that’s the way of all little boys you know.”

“That may be Lem, but it doesn’t mean it’s right.”

“Ya got a point there Ben, ya got a point. I’ll keep the little critters for ya and I’ll only charge ya the rate for one full grown horse as between them they would only eat what one regular sized one would.”

“Thanks Lem. I appreciate that.” Ben left the ponies in Lem’s capable hands. He walked on over to Roy Coffee’s jail and Roy seeing Ben greeted him. “Hi there Ben, what brings you ta town?”

“My boys.”

“What have they been into now?”  
“To make a long story short I have two ponies I am having Lem look after because Sparky doesn’t deserve either one of them.”

Roy looked at Ben curiously and Ben related the entire story to Roy.  
“Well I’ll be, those two can sure get into a peck of trouble now can’t they?”

“Yes Roy, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I guess I’d better pick up the mail and head home.”

“Okay Ben, take care of yaself.” Ben and Roy shook hands.

****

Little Joe was pulling the weeds from Hop Sing’s garden, one of his extra chores. He was on his knees because his bottom was too sore to sit on. 

Sparky came wandering out. “Can I help Little Joe?”

“No Sparky. This is something I have to do by myself as it is part of my punishment.” 

“Oh.”

“Thanks for asking though Sparky, us brothers have to take care of each other.”

“Yes, we do Little Joe. Little Joe?”

“Yeah Sparky?”

“I’m sorry for getting you into so much trouble.”

“Hey Sweet Pea, ya didn’t get me into trouble. I got myself into trouble. I just kinda took ya along for the ride.”

“What do you mean Little Joe?”

“I mean that I knew all along that I shouldn’t have been doing what I was doing. Do ya remember when ya asked me if what I was doing was deceit?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I never really answered ya because I knew it was deceitful. Pa had already told me he didn’t want me putting ya on a pony.”

“Why?”

“Because it is something Pas want to do for their sons and although I’m a really good rider Pa would want to be certain ya learned how to ride correctly.”

“Oh.”

“Look Nicky, ya’re not to blame for me getting tanned. I knew that Pa would tan me for what I was doing. I just didn’t know when it was going to happen that’s all.”

“Little Joe?”

“Yes little brother?”

“Are you mad at me?”  
This question took Little Joe by surprise. “No, why should I be mad at ya?”

“Because by my running off like that I gave away our secret.” 

Little Joe stood up and walked over to Sparky. He hugged him. “Nicky, ya were upset by Pa going away and it was my fault that ya thought ya could find the pony and ride off to find Pa. Ya didn’t know ya wouldn’t be able to saddle Blaze properly or to ride off and find Pa.”

Sparky began to cry. Little Joe held the little mite and said, “Sparky, don’t cry. I’m all right, truly I am and I’m not mad at ya okay?”  
The little boy nodded and Little Joe gave him another hug and went back to his weeding chore. 

****

When Ben came riding into the yard he saw Little Joe hard at work weeding and Sparky playing with Stumpy in the yard. When Sparky saw Ben he looked up at him. Ben could see the little boy’s disappointment in his eyes. Ben dismounted and walked Buck into the barn and took care of him. When he went back into the yard he called Sparky to him.   
“Sparky, come with me inside.”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben walked into the house with Sparky and walking over to his desk sat down. He had Sparky stand at his side while he found his calendar. “Sparky, this is a calendar. Across the top here are the letters for the days of the week. Today is Tuesday and so this is where we start. After you go to bed tonight I will make a mark like this, Ben made a check mark, on that day. If you get one of these each day until we get here, Ben showed him the following Monday that will be one week and then we can talk about choosing your pony and riding and all that okay?” 

“Okay Papa. That’s an awful lot of marks Papa.”

“I know Nicky, but I think you can make it if you try.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben hugged the child and said. “You may go back outside and play now.”

“Okay Papa.” 

****

For the next few days Sparky was very good. He had no tantrums, played well with his toys and was very compliant. He asked nothing about the ponies and Ben wondered if he had forgotten all about them. Each day however, the first thing in the morning Sparky walked over to Ben’s desk and looked for the mark on the calendar. After the third day he sighed when he looked at how many more days he had to be good and walked away looking rather sad. On the morning of the fourth day Ben took Sparky in his lap and said,   
“Sparky, you’re about halfway there son. From today forward you will see there won’t be as many days left. You’ve been doing very well, keep up the good work.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben thought he would bring the boys into town. Little Joe needed new clothes for school and Ben thought he would show Sparky the school house so he will know where Little Joe was going when he left each morning. Maybe that would help. He also thought he would stop by Paul Martin’s office if he were in and talk to him about Sparky and what had happened when Ben had left. He wanted some guidance as to how to handle this a little better. 

At breakfast Ben looked at his children. “Adam, how are things going up at the lumber camp?”

“Just fine Pa. Things are going along just as smooth as could be.”

“Very good. I want you and Hoss to take a couple of hands and move the cattle to the lower pasture today.”

 

“Yes Pa.”

“I’m going to take little Joe and Sparky to town. I’m going to get little Joe some new school clothes and whatever other supplies he will be needing.”

“Yes sir.” Adam responded. 

Little Joe eyed his father. He knew he was still supposed to do extra chores and wondered when he would be able to get them done if he had to go to town. 

“You will have some extra chores for this afternoon when we get back, but I want you to get cleaned up this morning so we can go to town.”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe knew better than to argue with his father on this. 

‘I wonder if we’ll see the ponies when we go to town?’

Sparky seemed eager to get ready to go and Ben suspected what the little boy was thinking. He said nothing to him however. The child had to demonstrate his ability to comply with his punishment. 

Chapter 17 

After breakfast they all went about their various tasks. Ben pulled Sparky up in front of him on Buck and Little Joe mounted Cochise. When they arrived in town Ben stopped at the livery. He set Sparky down. He no longer instructed the child to stay where he was, trusting the child to know what was expected. 

‘I want to see the ponies. If I leave this spot though Papa will be mad. He won’t like it if I ask about the ponies so I had better just stay put.’

Ben noticed the child’s taking a step toward the livery and then standing where he was. He was proud of him for his restraint. He dismounted and taking Sparky’s hand walked Buck into the livery. 

“Hello Lem!” Ben called.

“Hi ya Ben!” Lem came forward. “Need me to put up these horses for ya?”

“For a little while if you will.”

“Sure. Those ponies of yours are sure good little horses.”

“Well behaved are they?”

“Yes sir. They give me no trouble at all.”

Sparky’s eyes roamed over the stalls until he saw the ponies and looked longingly at them. He said nothing however. 

Ben noticed, but also said nothing. 

Little Joe wandered over to them however and stroked their noses and scratched their ears and talked softly to them. 

This was a little more than Sparky could stand. He turned to Ben and buried his face in his leg. Ben picked up the boy and put him in his arms. Then he called to his younger son sharply, “Joseph, come away from those ponies!”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe was a bit puzzled why his father sounded so cross. When he turned and saw his little brother in his father’s arms with his face buried in Pa’s shoulder,   
he understood and quickly came away from the ponies. “I’m sorry Pa, I wasn’t thinking about Sparky’s being punished.”

“That’s all right son, let’s go take care of our business.” Ben strode out of the livery with   
Sparky still crying in his arms. 

Once they were out of the livery and about halfway to the general store Ben sat on a bench and put the child in his lap. “Sparky, I know you are sad about the ponies and I am very proud of you for not rushing into the livery to see them or asking about them. You are being very good about this.” Ben dried the child’s tears. “Now we’re going into the general store to help Little Joe get some school clothes.”

“Papa?”

“Yes child.”

“What’s school?”

“You have heard us talk about school before. Remember when you first came home with me. Little Joe would not be home most of the day because he was in school?”

“” I’m not sure.”

“School is an awful place Sparky. It’s a hot dusty room where you have to sit inside all day and listen to a boring teacher talk about mushy stuff all day long.” 

“Joseph!” Ben reached out and popped Little Joe on the backside. 

“Ouch!” 

Ben eyed his younger son. 

“I’m sorry Pa.”

Ben looked at Sparky and said, “Sparky, school is the place children go to learn things. They learn to read, write, add and subtract numbers and the things they need to know to live a good and productive life.”

“Oh. Papa, Little Joe doesn’t like school?”

“Apparently not, but I make him go anyway.”

“Why?”

‘Yeah, that’s a good question Sparky.’

Ben eyed his younger son, “To make sure he learns what he needs to know so when he is older he can run the ranch and take care of the ranch business and earn a good living.”

“Will I have to go to school?”

“Yes, but not right now. I will know when you are ready to go to school and then you will go too.”

“Okay.”

“Now, let’s get going.” Ben stood up and taking Sparky’s hand they all walked into the store. Sparky, I want you to stay by me and don’t touch anything.”

“Papa?”

“Yes?”

“May I have some candy?”

“If you do what I tell you and stay out of mischief. Before we leave I’ll get you some candy.”

“Okay.”

Ben and Little Joe went around the store and Sparky stuck to Ben’s side as Ben had asked.   
They selected clothing and there was very little argument about what was selected. Ben decided Little Joe needed a new coat for the winter and then realized his littlest son had no coat either.   
“Sparky, come here son.”

Sparky approached his father. “I want you to try on this coat. You’ll be needing a coat for the winter.”

“Why papa?”

“Why to keep you warm of course child.”

Sparky looked at him a bit puzzled. “Papa, it’s warm in the house isn’t it?”  
“Of course, but when you go outside it will be cold and you will need one then.”

“Oh.”

Ben wondered what the child had done in winter’s past and suspected that the child had stayed in the mines during the winter where it was warm all winter long or had been kept inside the tents or just had gone without and had been cold all winter long. Whatever had been his circumstances in the past it was not going to be that way any longer. 

Sparky looked adorable in his little Navy blue coat and Ben helped him with the buttons. It was a little big, but he would grow into it. He also bought the child mittens, a knit hat and knitted scarf to match. The mittens, hat and scarf were all a bright red and went well with the coat. 

“Sparky, because you have been so well behaved you may pick out some candy.” Ben led him over to the candy jars and helped him to pick out some candy. He didn’t allow him too much. Then he looked at Little Joe and said, “You may also pick out some candy.”

Ben selected some candy to bring home for his older boys and brought it up to the counter along with all his other purchases. 

Ben was finishing paying for his purchases when a couple of miners entered the store.   
Sparky saw them and his eyes went wide and round. He put his hand in his mouth and chewed his fingers. He made a dash for the back of the store and hid behind some barrels of nails and Ben noticing the child’s actions went back to where the little boy was hiding. Tears were coming down his little face.   
“Nicky, those men aren’t here to hurt you son. Come to Papa.”  
Ben held out his arms and the boy flung himself into them and Ben hugged him tightly to his chest. The child was trembling and Ben stroked his hair and calmed his son. Holding him in his arms he went back to the front of the store. “Is the little one all right?” Jim Hicks asked.  
“Yes, he’s okay Jim, just a little scared.”   
After Ben completed his transaction he asked Jim to have his packages sent over to the livery and Jim arranged this for Ben. 

 

When they left the store Ben put Sparky down and took him by the hand and started to walk over to the international House for lunch.

“Sparky, why did ya run away from them miners?” Little Joe asked.

“Bad men.” Sparky said putting his hand into his mouth and chewing his fingers.

“Sparky, all miners aren’t bad men.” Little Joe said.

“Bad men!” Sparky shouted and stamped his foot. 

“Joseph, that is enough.” Ben said sharply.

“Yes sir. I just wanted Sparky to know that not all miners were bad men.”

Sparky stopped in his tracks. “Bad men! Bad men! Bad men!” The child stomped his feet and began to cry.

Ben picked him up and Sparky began to cry even harder.   
Ben eyed Joseph and strode to a bench with the now hysterical child. Ben was exasperated. He was annoyed at Little Joe for bringing up the miners, but knew it wasn’t the boy’s fault. He really didn’t understand and Ben  
turned to Little Joe, “Little Joe, I didn’t mean to be sharp with you. Sparky just seems to get very upset when he sees miners come into the store or  
anywhere he doesn’t expect them to be.”

“I’m sorry Pa, I didn’t mean to make him so upset.”

“It’s okay Little Joe, I know you didn’t mean to do that.”  
Ben was holding the crying child while he and Little Joe talked. He got up from the bench and headed to Paul Martin’s office instead of the International House.  
Now was as good a time as any to seek his advice. He hoped Paul was in his office.

The office was open and Ben called as he walked in. “Paul? Are you here?”  
Paul came out from his private quarters. “Here I am Ben, what’s the problem? Is the little one hurt?”

“Not physically Paul. He saw a couple of miners come into the general store and ran and hid behind the nail barrels. I got him out of the store and thought we’d catch some lunch at the International House when Little Joe began to ask Sparky about why he had done that, a hysterical child has been the result.”

“I see.” Paul tried to take the little boy from Ben, but Sparky held onto his father tight.

“Why don’t all of you come into my office?”  
Paul had included Little Joe in the invitation and the three of them trooped into Paul’s office. Once inside they all sat down with Sparky crying inconsolably.  
Ben shifted the child and tried to comfort him by talking to him and rubbing his back. “Shh… shh… It’s all right now Sparky. Papa has you and no bad men can get to you now.” The child eventually cried himself out and sat in Ben’s lap sniffling and hiccupping. Ben got out his handkerchief and helped the child to wipe his eyes and blow his runny nose.  
Once Sparky was calmed down he relaxed against Ben and Paul asked, “Sparky, will you come to me now?”  
Sparky eyed the doctor.  
“You know me Sparky. I haven’t hurt you have I?”

The little boy shook his head in the negative.

“Then come on.”

Sparky looked at Ben and Ben gave him a reassuring nod.

Nicky went into Paul’s arms. Paul sat the little boy on his lap.  
He looked the child over and saw he was thriving well. He had filled out quite a bit and wasn’t the skinny fragile child he had been three months ago. The wound on his side he had received in the carriage accident was well healed and didn’t seem to bother him.   
His cheeks were filled out and his ribs no longer showed. He was a more sturdy child now and his eyes were clear and overall the youngster appeared to be quite healthy.  
“How has his behavior been Ben?”

“Well. he’s had a lot of tantrums and he keeps putting himself in dangerous situations. I’ve been trying different things with him for punishing him besides spanking him. He got very upset about two weeks ago when I had to go to Sacramento for about six days. He back slid quite a bit, not talking, chewing his fingers, playing with his toys violently, Adam said he kept playing that they were being buried with loud noises, then he had one incident of bed wetting.”

Sparky bowed his head when he heard Ben tell about his bedwetting. 

Paul noticed this. He said, “Sparky, that is nothing to be embarrassed about. That sometimes happens to little boys when they get very upset about things.”

Sparky looked up than at Paul and said, “That’s what Adam said about it too.”

“Adam is a very wise person Sparky.”

Sparky seemed all right now and Paul said, “Little Joe, why don’t you take Sparky into the waiting room and play with him for a while. I want to talk to your father.”  
“Yes sir.” Little Joe took Sparky by the hand. “Come on Sparky, let’s go play.”

Sparky slid off the doctor’s lap and went with Little Joe.  
Once the children left the room Paul turned to Ben and said, “I’ve heard of this kind of thing in children before Ben. It’s hard to deal with. These children need a lot of love, support and consistency in their lives. They will react this way with the unexpected event of seeing the person whom they believe hurt them. I suggest you think about taking Sparky to the Silver Eagle mine and introduce him to some of the miners there you know and trust to be friendly toward a small child. If he gets to know them it might help him. Once it seems he is okay with them perhaps the miners can come to town and when you know they will be there have Sparky at the store when they come. They can act friendly toward him and perhaps he will get over his fears of miners that way. He still may be wary of the strange ones, but may not have such a violent reaction to all of them. Another suggestion I want to make is for you  
to lengthen the time, you are absent from the child. Do this gradually. Don’t come home for lunch, but arrive in the early afternoon, then gradually  
lengthen the time you are away until you don’t come home until supper time. Do this in gradual steps. Then take an overnight trip somewhere and gradually have times away from him that are a little longer. That six-day trip was too much for him and that is why there were so many problems. The child is very attached to you Ben being the first person he has had any significant trust with since his grandfather died. That has been some time ago. He feels the most secure with you. I know he has the boys and Hop Sing,  
but he still needs to trust that they too will keep him safe and be there for him if he gets upset or needs anything. He still needs to be able to learn to feel as secure with the rest of the family as he does with you Ben. Remember it has only been a little over three months he has been with you and he has had quite a time of it these last three months. He has done very well in fact overall for what he has been through. Now, going back to your leaving Sparky for that six-day trip. I know it was unavoidable, but perhaps with doing as I suggested he would be better prepared and his anxiety levels would be less. he would be able to handle your being gone that long better. You also need to give him some small chores. He needs something to keep him occupied.  
When Little Joe goes to school and you are out ranching he will be bored. That is when he will be most likely to get into mischief. Give him projects to do when you are gone and expect them to be done when you return. If they aren’t done, discipline him. Don’t reinforce the tantrum behavior. Put him in his room and shut the door and ignore him. Once he calms down then go back in and deal with him. If he has caused any damage, make him repair it.   
For example, if he tears up the bed, make him re-make the bed, if he pulls clothing out of drawers make him refold them and replace them that kind of thing.”

Ben sighed. Sparky was going to be a lot of work. “I am going to give him a pony, depending upon how well he acts for the next week. That should give him something to do, taking care of the pony.”

“That’s a good idea, but watch him that he doesn’t take off on it when you don’t want him to.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I will. I want him to learn there are consequences to his actions. Paul, sometimes I feel so sorry for the child. He wanted to know why I was buying him a coat, hat, scarf and mittens today.”

“Remember Ben, the child has been sadly neglected and abused in the way that there has been no real care taken for his comfort or his safety in the past.”

” I know.”

“I’m sure that is also why he puts himself in dangerous situations. I don’t believe he recognizes them as being dangerous until after the fact.”

“Hmm… well… hopefully what I’m doing with the ponies will help with that. He has to go for a whole week without putting himself in a dangerous situation or it will be two weeks without getting the pony along with a spanking. If he continues after that I will sell both ponies and then it will be a very long time before he will get one. He has to demonstrate to me that he can control that particular behavior. I’ve already spanked him on three different occasions for it. I also gave him a sound spanking for wandering off and impressed on him how dangerous that was when I got back. I’m also not allowing him to have a pony right now. He will get a pony if he can behave for a week. maybe this will make more of an impression.”

“It’s worth a try Ben.”

“Well, now that he’s calm and I have some direction I guess I’ll take those two to lunch.   
I’m also going to take him over to the school house so he can see where Little Joe will be when he is gone. Perhaps if Sparky becomes a bit familiar with it, when Little Joe goes to school he won’t be so worried about it.”

“That’s a good idea Ben. It’s also a good idea not to start him in school just yet. Maybe after the Christmas holidays if he seems ready or next fall will be soon enough. You may find he has some difficulty in school being distracted easily and having difficulty focusing on his school work as well. I’ve read that sometimes children like Sparky have these problems. They also seem to seek out punishment so try to be reasonable with your punishment. Continue to reinforce good behavior and let him know how pleased you are with him when he does behave. Don’t be afraid to spank him when it is warranted though.”

“Okay Paul. I’ll try to remember all this. It’s quite a bit to absorb.”

“I know Ben, but it will help your son.”

“Thanks Paul.”

“You’re welcome Ben.”  
Ben and Paul shook hands and Ben walked out into the waiting room. Sparky and Little Joe were sitting together and Little Joe was reading a book to Sparky who was enjoying the story. Ben didn’t interrupt them. He just waited until Little Joe had finished the story. 

“You two hungry enough to get something to eat now?” 

“Yes sir!” Little Joe cried.

“Yes Papa.” Sparky piped up. “Then gentlemen, let’s go.”

Chapter 18

Ben led the boys over to the International House and one of the serving women seeing he had brought Sparky in said, “Ben, I see you have Mr. Adorable with you today. How are you today Sweetie?”  
Ben just grinned and Sparky said, “I’m just fine. How are you today Sweetie?”  
Ben almost burst out laughing.   
Little Joe looked at his little brother shocked at what he said and the serving woman laughed and patted his head. “You are a cute little one.”  
She walked away. Ben turned to Sparky and said, “Nicky, you don’t say that to ladies.”

“Say what Papa?”

“Uhm… Sweetie.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not respectful for children to address adults that way. You must address them as Ma’am or Miss and their name.”

“Oh.”  
Sparky still looked a bit confused. When the serving woman came back Ben said, “Miss   
Emmaline, I think my youngest son Nicky has something to say to you.”  
She looked at the child. “Yes Nicky?”

“Ma’am, I’m sorry for being disrespectful. I didn’t know I shouldn’t call you Sweetie. You called me that so I thought I could call you that too.”

“That’s okay Nicky. I accept your apology.”

“Thank you.”

Ben was a bit surprised at how Sparky had apologized. He hadn’t told him he had to apologize, and he hadn’t told him he had to say why he was apologizing. He shook his head. He just didn’t know just how quick this little boy was until situations like this occurred. 

After they finished lunch Ben walked Sparky and Little Joe over to the schoolhouse. Ben was glad that Miss Jones was not there. He knew she wanted Sparky to attend school right away and he didn’t want to have to defend his position of him not going to school right now. After Little Joe showed him around the school yard, showing him where they put their horses and then the inside of the schoolhouse they walked back to the livery. There Lem had Ben’s bundles and getting Buck and Cochise ready they mounted and rode home. 

****

“Papa?”

“Yes Sparky?”

When will I go to school?”

“When I think you’re ready for that.”

“When will that be?”

“Oh, I don’t know just now. Probably next year.”

“Is that a long time from now?”

“Yes, Sparky, it’s a pretty long time. There are things I want you to learn before you go to school.”

“What things Papa?”

“Well, things like what is expected of you living in our family, how to follow the rules I set for you, that our home is safe and that you will be safe living here.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Nicky?”

“What happened to Aunt Millicent?”

“She died in the carriage accident.”

“The one I almost died in?”

Ben picked up the little boy now and put him in his lap. “Yes Nicky. The one you almost died in.”

“Papa, you saved me didn’t you?”

“Yes Nicky, I did.”

“Why Papa?”

Ben hugged the little one close. “Because Papa loves you very much and Papa wanted you to come live with him and be one of my children.”

Sparky cuddled up to Ben and was content to let Ben hold him close. They stayed that way for a very long time. Finally, Sparky slid off Ben’s lap and went off to play. Ben wondered what that had been all about. He often wondered what the child thought about. He hardly ever talked about his feelings and that concerned Ben. 

****

Sparky made it through a whole week without doing anything dangerous and Ben was proud of him. On the appointed day he called Sparky to him.   
“Sparky, come here.”

The little boy ran to his father. “Yes Papa?”

“Today is the day we can go to town and I will choose which pony you may have to take home.”

“Oh Papa!” The little boy jumped up and down with excitement. “Can we keep both of them?”

“I already told you no Nicky.”

Sparky looked a bit disappointed. 

“Nicky, if you throw a tantrum about this or keep pestering me about keeping both ponies you won’t get either. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben pulled the little boy into his lap. “Nicky, there are a few rules I want to go over with you before we even begin this pony stuff. First rule is you never ever ride your pony without permission from me, Adam, Hoss or Hop Sing. Little Joe cannot give you permission to ride your pony. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“What do you understand?”

“I’m not to ride my pony without permission from you, Adam, Hoss or Hop Sing. Little Joe can’t give me permission to ride my pony.”

“Very good. The next rule is that when any of us tell you that you have ridden enough then you will get off your pony without any tantrums. If you have a tantrum about that you won’t be riding your pony again until we think you are ready to follow that rule. We will be teaching you to ride, but we will be taking this very slowly. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa, get down off my pony when I’m told to and no temper tantrums or arguing or I won’t be able to ride again until you think I’m ready to follow the rules.”

“Yes, very good. The next rule is that you will under no circumstances get on your pony and ride off alone. If you do this Nicky I will give you a sound spanking and you will not ride your pony for a very long time. If it happens too many times I will sell your pony and you won’t get another one for a very very long time. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa, no riding off on my pony alone or I will get spanked. If I do it too many times you will sell my pony and I won’t get another one for a very very long time.”

“Very good. The next rule is that you will take care of your pony before you do anything else. Your pony depends upon you and that is a big responsibility. You need to feed him, water him, groom him after you ride him and let him know you love him and care about him.”

“Papa, I can’t do some of those things.”

“I know and your brothers, hop Sing or I will help you with some of them, but as you grow and get older you will be able to do more of these things yourself. For right now We will help you to muck out his stall, feed him, groom him and get water for him. It will be your responsibility to ask one of us for help with these chores. The saddle will be too heavy for you to handle right now, so your brothers, Hop Sing or I will help with that as well. We will show you however how to clean and care for the bridle and saddle so it stays in good shape.”

“Yes Papa.”

“Do you think you can follow all those rules?”

“I can try Papa.”

“Well, that’s all I can ask. As long as you know the consequences of breaking the rules.”

“Yes Papa.” 

Ben hugged his child and said, then go get ready for breakfast and we’ll go after that okay?”

“Yes Papa.”

Sparky slid off Ben’s lap and ran into the dining area for his breakfast. 

Little Joe still had a week to go on his extra chores and going to bed early and no dessert. He sighed as he watched his little brother go off with his father to get his pony. He felt a little resentment at this. He wondered which pony they would come back with and hoped it would be Blaze.

***

Sparky moved restlessly on Ben’s saddle and he had to admonish the child to sit still once more. “Nicky, if you don’t sit still boy I’m going to have to turn around and go home. Then we won’t be getting a pony at all today.”

“I’m sorry Papa, I’ll sit still, I promise.”

“I will expect you to keep that promise little boy.”

“Yes Papa.”

They finally rode up to the livery and Ben put the excited little boy down. Sparky wanted to run into the livery. 

‘If I run into the livery Papa may not let me have the pony after all. I guess I had better stay put.’

Ben smiled as he dismounted and taking the child’s handled Sparky and Buck into the livery. Lem had seen them coming and called out, “Hi ya Ben, Sparky! What can I do for ya?”

“Well Lem, being as Sparky has been able to behave himself and has agreed to my rules about him having a pony we have decided to come and look at them and choose one to take home with us.”

‘Oh I wish we could take both of them home with us, but Papa said no’

Ben let go of Sparky’s hand and Lem took Buck and led him into a stall. Ben walked over to where the ponies were stabled. He put a halter on Thunder and took him out of his stall. He took him outside to the corral and let him loose. Ben then took Sparky by the hand. “Nicky, I’m going to sit you on the top rail of the corral. I want you to hold on and not jump down into the corral under any circumstances do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“I also do not want you to touch either of the ponies until I tell you you may. Is that clear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good.” Ben perched the child on the rail. He wanted to see how Thunder would react to Sparky. He watched Thunder run around the corral a few times and then walk up to the fence where Ben was leaning. The little horse nuzzled him and Ben gave him a carrot he had put in his pocket before he had left home for this purpose.   
Ben watched then as the pony walked away from him and came up to Sparky and nudged him gently. Sparky looked at his father. “You may stroke him gently on the nose now.”

Sparky reached out tentatively and rubbed the horse on his nose. The pony stood still and allowed him to do this. 

Ben watched the interaction of the pony with the little boy. Sparky seemed excited, but a bit hesitant with the animal. The pony was gentle enough though  
and Ben was pleased. He asked Lem for a saddle for the pony and after some rummaging around he produced one and saddled the little pony. Ben said, “Nicky,  
I want you to stay on the fence until I bring the pony up to you. Then I will pick you up and place you in the saddle.”

“But Papa, I can get into the saddle from the fence if you hold the pony still. That’s how Little Joe and I did it.”

“Young man, you will do this my way or we won’t do it at all. Is that understood? You will not do any of what Little Joe taught you. You will do only  
what I teach you to do. If you do the things Little Joe taught you to do you will not be riding any pony. Is that clear?”

‘Uh oh, Papa is mad. I better do as he says and not tell him any of what Little Joe and I did.’

“Yes Papa.”

“Okay.” Ben walked over to the pony and brought Thunder up to the fence. He plucked Sparky off the fence and gently sat him on the saddle. Ben adjusted the stirrups for his short little legs and saw that the child adjusted himself automatically to the saddle and stirrups. The little Pony held still while  
Sparky adjusted himself into the saddle. Then Ben handed Sparky the reins and made sure he held them not too loose or too tight and instructed him how  
to move them to indicate to the pony when to turn left and right. Then he told him to kick the pony gently and walked with him and watched as the pony walked around the corral with the little boy in the saddle. Ben was pleased at what he saw. He had to admit although he didn’t want to that what Little Joe had taught Sparky had  
been correct. The child had not developed any bad riding habits so far. He seemed to move with the horse. Ben had a feeling that Sparky was a natural  
at this like his younger son, Little Joe was. After Sparky walked the pony around the corral a couple of times Ben told him to pull gently on the reins  
and stop the pony. Once he had stopped the pony Ben went over and put his arms up and Sparky came to him and he placed him back up on the fence. “You stay  
there now. I’m going to get Blaze now and see how he works with you.”

“Yes Papa.”

When Ben brought out Blaze he trotted spiritedly and when Ben turned him loose he ran around the corral a few times before walking. He frisked around for  
a few minutes and then walked right up to Sparky and nudged him. It was a soft gentle nudge, not tentative like Thunder had been, but not so hard as to knock the boy over either. Sparky smiled and reached out to begin to rub his nose, but pulled back his hand, remembering that his father had told him not to touch the pony until he gave him permission. Ben said, “Go ahead Nicky. You may stroke him.” After Sparky had stroked the velvety nose, Ben gave the child a carrot he had in his pocket and he saw how he placed the carrot on his palm and allowed the pony to take it from him instead of holding it in his hand and trying to hand it to the pony. Little Joe had taught him correctly so he would not get bit by the animal accidentally. Sparky seemed more comfortable with Blaze the pony with him. Ben saddled Blaze then picked up Sparky off the fence and put him on his back. Blaze was a bit taller, but not by much. He then told Sparky to walk Blaze around the corral. Ben again walked alongside observing the pony and boy. They walked around the corral and Ben could see the child was much more comfortable with the more spirited animal. Blaze too seem less hesitant and more sure with the youngster on his back. He had to admire Little Joe’s natural ability with horses. He called to Sparky to stop the pony. Sparky did so immediately. 

“Nicky, you have ridden blaze before right?”

Sparky hesitated and looking down at his hands said, “Yes Papa.”

Ben tipped the child’s chin up to look into his large grey eyes. “Nicky, I want you to   
show me now what you have learned from Little Joe about riding.”

“But papa, you said not to.”

“I’m asking you to do that now Nicky.”

“Papa, will Little Joe get into trouble if I show you?”

“No Nicky. I promise. He won’t get into any trouble. I want to know what you already have learned.”

“Okay Papa.”

Sparky took up the reins, adjusted himself in the saddle so he was comfortable and kicked the pony and rode confidently around the corral at a fast walk. It  
Was not quite a trot, but close. The little boy did not bounce in the saddle, but moved with the pony as though they were one. The pony seemed to be comfortable  
with the child and the youngsgter definitely had more confidence with the pony.  
“Okay, Nicky, that’s enough now. You may stop Blaze now.”

Sparky reined in the pony immediately. He stayed in the saddle and waited for his father to come to him. When Ben held out his arms Sparky came into them and he placed the boy back on the fence.

“Nicky, that was very good. I want to work with you more before we go any further in your lessons though, okay?”

“Yes Papa. I promise to do everything you tell me to do with my pony.”

“Good boy.” Ben tousled his hair. Ben took Blaze by the reins and led him back into the livery. He knew he had to make a decision now. 

Chapter 19 

Ben was torn. He wanted Sparky to have Thunder because he was such a docile pony, but knew in his heart that Blaze was the better mount for the child. He needed something  
spirited like himself.

“Well Ben, have you decided which one the little mite will take home?”  
“I noticed you watching Lem, which one would you pick?”  
“No question, the black. Fits the boy.”

“Yes, that is what I think too.”

“I think the grey is too docile for him. He needs a spirited mount and I believe from what I saw out there that he can handle that very well.”

“My thoughts too. I want him to have the nice safe docile mount, but know he won’t be satisfied with it. I think he and Blaze have already bonded too and  
that makes a difference.”

“I agree Ben. It sure will be nice to see that little mite mounted on his very own pony.”

Ben laughed. “Everyone wants to see him grow up faster than I do.”

“Every father’s feelings Ben.”

“I’m going over to the tack shop and buy some new tack for my son’s very first pony.”

“Okay Ben. You know, Jake Robbins was looking at the grey pony the other day for his daughter Sally and I think he might be interested in buying him from  
you if you want to sell him.”

“Thanks Lem, I may just go over there one day and talk to him about it.”

Ben strode off to the corral and plucking his little son off the fence tickled him until he giggled and set him down.

“Do you have to go to the outhouse?”

“Uhm.. I think so.”

“Okay.” Ben brought the child to the outhouse outside the livery and when he was through took him by the hand and headed for the boardwalk.  
“Nicky, we’re going to buy you a new bridle and saddle along with your very own saddle bags.”

“Really Papa?”

“Yes.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Sparky?”

“Will I get in trouble if I ask a question about the ponies?”

“No. What is your question?”

“Can we take Blaze home?”

“Why do you want me to take Blaze home?”

“Well… he was left alone and not very well taken care of until Little Joe rescued him, kind of like me.”

Ben had not even thought of that. No wonder the child had such a strong bond with the little pony already.

“Well… I’ll have to see.”

Sparky looked down and a bit disappointed, but Ben said nothing more.

They went to the tack shop and Ben picked out the tack with some input from Sparky. Once they had their gear they returned to the livery. Ben had even  
Bought a brand new bright red pony sized horse blanket for Blaze. Once at the livery Ben said, “Nicky, I want you to stay here.” Ben placed Sparky back  
Up on the corral fence.

“Okay Papa.”

Ben took the new tack inside and saddled up Blaze. Lem had groomed the little pony until he gleamed and settling up with Lem Ben brought the pony outside.

When Sparky saw Blaze being led out of the livery by Ben he grinned from ear to ear his large grey eyes sparkling for the very first time since the little  
mite came into Ben’s life. He was very pleased to be able to give the child such joy.

“Papa! He looks so good!”

“Yes, he does doesn’t he.”

Sparky made a move to jump down from the fence and run up to them, but stopped himself just in time. Ben was glad to see the child really trying to exercise restraint. He would reward him for that.

“Nicky, you may ride on Blaze over to the general store with me, but I will lead Blaze. You aren’t skilled enough to ride him through the traffic in the street yet. When we leave the general store you will ride in front of me and we will lead Blaze back home. Is that understood?”

“Yes Papa.”

“If you give me any trouble about this I will leave Blaze here at the livery and you won’t be able to have him for another week and when we get home I’ll give you a spanking and put you in your room understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Okay, as long as you understand the rules.” Ben plucked Sparky up off the fence and placed him on the new saddle. Sparky adjusted himself. This saddle was harder than the other one that he had been using as it had already been broken in. He would have to break this one in to his own little bottom. He would find that that wasn’t always going to be a pleasant task.

Ben led his son on his pony and people turned to look at the adorable little mite sitting on his strikingly beautiful little pony. When they got to the general store Ben put his arms out and Sparky came into them immediately.  
“How was that?”

“Good Papa. My saddle is hard though.”

“You’ll get used to it son. Don’t worry. That is why I want you to take riding slow. If you do too much before you’re ready, you’ll have a sore bottom.”

“Because you’ll spank me?”

“No, because the saddle is hard and your bottom is not used to that as well as you aren’t used to using the muscles that you need to use in your legs and bottom when you ride a horse. Even Papa and your brothers get sore still from too much riding.”

“Oh.”

Ben tousled his son’s hair and they went hand and hand into the general store.   
When they came out of the general store Ben asked “Sparky, Are you hungry?”

“Yes Papa. I think Blaze is hungry too.”

“Well, I’m sure Blaze is not hungry. He was fed this morning and won’t need to be fed until this evening when we get him home. I do know however that if I have a hungry little boy he does need to be fed now.” Ben tousled the boy’s hair and taking him by the hand stopped at Buck and put his purchases in the saddle bags and then headed over to the International House.  
When they entered Emmaline was there and she said, “Well, if it isn’t my favorite Cartwright boy come to have lunch.”

“Hello Miss Emmaline.” Sparky looked over at Ben for approval.

Ben smiled at his son. “Hello Miss Emmaline. I think we have a hungry little boy here today.”

“Well, Mr. Cartwright I think we can fix him up right away.”

“Miss Emmaline, I have a pony.”

“You do?”

“Yes. He’s black and has a white blaze down the front of his face and he’s called Blaze.”

“Sounds like a real nice pony Sweetie.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

“What would you like for lunch Sweetie?”

Sparky looked at Ben.

“I haven’t told Sparky what is on the menu yet today.”

“Well Sweetie, we have chicken soup and we have roast beef, turkey, or chicken sandwiches today.”

“Papa, may I have a chicken sandwich?”

“Yes you may.”

“I would like a chicken sandwich Miss Emmaline.”

“Well Sweetie, ya got it.”

“I’ll take a bowl of your chicken soup and a chicken sandwich also. I would also like a glass of milk and water for Sparky and a glass of water and a cup of coffee for me.”

“Sure thing Mr. Cartwright. Coming right up!”

When Sparky’s sandwich came it was already cut up into four triangles and Emmaline gave him his milk and water.

“Thank you Miss Emmaline.”

Ben was pleased at Sparky’s good manners. He watched while the child ate his sandwich and chattered the whole time about his pony. Ben hadn’t ever seen the child so excited or so happy. He enjoyed watching him with those large grey eyes sparkling as he talked. When Sparky was finished with his sandwich Ben asked him, “Sparky would you like some ice cream?”

“Yes Papa, I would!”

Ben ordered them both ice cream and when Sparky was finished he had ice cream all over his face and hands. Emmaline brought Ben a damp cloth and Ben wiped up his five-year old son. “Sparky, my boy, I do believe you have as much ice cream on you as in you.” Ben chuckled.

After lunch they walked back over to the general store. Sparky saw two miners together on the boardwalk and froze. Ben recognizing the signs immediately scooped the child up into his arms and hugged him tight. “Don’t worry Sparky, those men are just here to take care of business in the general store.”

“Papa, bad men.” Sparky said in a small scared voice.

“It’s okay child, Papa has you and will keep you safe.” He could feel the little body tremble. He realized that what Paul had said about getting Sparky to know some miners personally would have to be done soon. He walked over to where Buck and Blaze were hitched up and placed Sparky up on top of Buck. Ben had never  
done that before without him being up on Buck first, but he wanted to get the pony unhitched so he could lead it. Sparky liked being up high like that and sat perched up on the big horse. Ben unhitched the pony and handed the reins to Sparky. “Hold onto Blaze while I mount up Sparky.”

The little boy held onto the reins and Ben pulled himself up into the saddle and then snugged the boy up in front of him and removing the reins from the little fingers headed out of town and toward home.

****

Little Joe was raking up the yard when Ben and Sparky came riding in. He was happy to see Blaze following his father’s horse. He was tempted to throw down his rake and run to his father and Sparky, but knew better. He was still being punished and his father expected him to continue to take care of his chores.

“Hello Little Joe. How’s it going?” Ben Called.

“Okay Pa, I’m almost finished with this.”

“Good. You can clean the chicken coop when your done with that chore.”

Little Joe dared not make a face. That was one of the worse chores Pa could give any of them. It was smelly and disgusting, but had to be done.

Ben put Sparky down and said, “Nicky, you leave your brother alone. He’s being punished and needs to do his chores.”

“Yes Papa.”

“I want you to come in the barn with me and help to put Blaze up. I’ll show you what I expect and what you will need to do for him every day okay?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben unsaddled the pony and said to Sparky, “I don’t want you to do this yet Sparky. You are still too little to be able to lift this saddle off and put it on its stand.” Ben placed the light saddle onto the saddle stand with the horse blanket.  
“Do you know how to take off his bridle?”

“Yes Papa, Little Joe showed me how.”

“Show me how to do that.”

Sparky approached the horse and talking to him softly stroked his nose and then unbuckled the bridle and taking it on either side pulled it from the horse’s mouth.

“Very good Sparky. Go hang it up where it belongs on the wall in the tack room.”

Sparky took it and placed it on a hook he could reach. Ben watched him as he did this. Then they went back into the stall. Ben handed him the curry comb  
and demonstrated how to comb the pony. Sparky reached up and couldn’t quite reach the pony’s back and mane. Ben took the comb and took care of the parts Sparky couldn’t reach yet. Between them they took care of the pony and when they were through Ben escorted Sparky out of the stall. He showed him how to secure the latch and then picked him up and placed him on a stack of hay bales. He wanted the little boy to be at eye level with him. “Nicholas, I want you to look at me and listen to me.”

Sparky looked into his father’s dark brown eyes. When Ben knew he had the boy’s attention he said, “Nicky, I don’t ever want you to go into Blaze’s stall without myself or one of the boys or Hop Sing being with you do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“If I find out you have gone into the stall without one of us being with you, you won’t be able to do anything with Blaze for a week. If you go into the stall again without one of us being with you I’ll make you stay in the house for a week, no going outside to play or anything. If it happens again you will find yourself with a very sore backside. Understand?” 

“Yes papa.”

If after that you still don’t follow the rule, I’ll be taking Blaze away from you and you will not get a pony again for a very very long time. Is that clear?”

“Yes Papa.”

“I want you to understand how serious it is for you to go in here without one of us being with you. Even a pony can seriously hurt you if he steps on you, kicks you, or bites you.”

“Blaze would never do anything like that to me Papa.”

“You don’t know that Nicky! That horse is an animal and he can do anything you might not expect!” Ben said sharply.

Sparky began to tear up. Ben raised his chin to look into those tear filled eyes. “Baby, I   
don’t want you getting hurt by not following the rules do you understand?  
I’d rather cause you hurt than for you to be maimed or injured in a way that could hurt you for life. A horse, no matter how little he may be can be dangerous  
if you don’t take care. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Good.” He hugged the child. “Now, I don’t want to see you up on the stall either. If I catch you up there you will find yourself standing in a corner for a while. If it happens too many times and I have stood you in a corner or restricted, you or you’ve have had time in your room because of it you will be spanked for it. Understand?”

“yes Papa.”

“I don’t want you taking care of Blaze, combing him, bridling him or doing anything with him without one of us supervising you.”

“Yes Papa.”

“If I find you doing any of those things alone you will find yourself restricted to the house, going to bed early and no dessert for a week. If it continues to happen and I have tried other things to get the message across you’ll be receiving a spanking as well.”

“Yes Papa.”

“Do we understand each other?”

Yes, Papa, follow the rules or there will be punishments, I may even get spanked or lose my pony forever.”

“Yes, that’s right. I know that is a lot of rules to remember Sparky, but they are for your safety. All your older brothers had to learn the rules as well and they also received their fair share of punishment and spankings for not following them.”

“Even Adam and Hoss?”

“Yes, even Adam and Hoss.”

Sparky gave Ben a great big smile and threw himself into Ben’s arms and Ben picked him up and gave him a hug. Then he gave him a sharp swat on his backside and let him down.

Sparky looked at Ben rubbing his bottom. “Is that one of those hard love pats Papa?”

Ben smiled broadly, “Yes, and a reminder of what a spanking can feel like.”

Sparky smiled back and hugged Ben around his legs. Ben tousled the boy’s hair and they walked out of the barn. 

Sparky took Stumpy and rode all around the yard on his hobby horse, dreaming of all the fun he was going to have with his real live pony. 

Chapter 20

Ben walked over to little Joe and placed a hand on his shoulder. Little Joe looked up at his father.  
“Little Joe, I want to say I’m proud of how you’re taking your punishment and how well you worked with Blaze and taught your little brother to ride him.”

“Really Pa?”

“Yes, but don’t you ever go against my wishes again when it comes to your little brother, do you understand?”

“Yes sir. I promise I’ll never do that again.”

” Good.” Ben gave Little Joe a playful swat and went into the house.

****

At supper that night Ben allowed Sparky to announce his news to his older brothers about Blaze. They too had secretly hoped that their Pa would let Sparky keep the little black pony. Ben then told them what he expected from all of them in regard to Sparky and his pony and they all agreed to help out the little mite.

Ben sat at his table and observed his children. His oldest dark and handsome, His next oldest son blonde and large and gentle, His younger child, with golden  
brown curly hair and emerald green eyes and full of boyish mischief and his youngest blonde, mischievous and adorable. Ben was content.

After supper they all gathered in the great room. Adam sat down to read, Little Joe went up to his room after supper as he was supposed to and Hoss called Sparky over to him. “Sparky, do you want to learn to play checkers?”

“Do you mean that game you and Little Joe play with those little round things?”

“Yep.”

“I guess so.”

“Well, come on.” Hoss set the checker board on the low table and Sparky sat on the floor so the checker board was at the right height for him and Hoss sat on the couch. He said,   
“Sparky, the checker board has two different colors, red, Hoss pointed to a red square and black, Hoss pointed to a black square so you know which squares the checkers need to move to. These little round things are called checkers. They are red and black too. Hoss showed Sparky the checkers. The object of the  
game is to capture as many of the other person’s checkers until you get them all. The first person to get all the other person’s checkers wins the game.  
You capture a person’s checker by jumping over it. If you get a checker over to the other person’s side of the board without it getting captured, we put another  
checker on top of it and It is then called a king. A king checker can move backward and forward while a regular checker can only move forward. I’ll show you.”  
Hoss set up the checker board with all the pieces. He gave Sparky the red checkers and he took the black ones. He showed him how to move the checkers and Sparky tried to follow the way Hoss moved them. After a little bit Sparky was not able to pay attention to the game and ended up not wanting to play anymore. Hoss seeing the child becoming frustrated stopped the game and put it away. Sparky went and played with his toys then until it was almost time to go to bed.

“Sparky, It’s time to go to bed.”

“Can I go out to the barn and tell Blaze good night?”

“No, it’s time for bed.”

“But I want to say good night to my pony!”

“Nicky, I said no.”

“Papa!”

“Nicky, if there is another word said about this you will be spending the morning in your room.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky kissed his father good night then Hoss and Adam and then ran up the stairs to his room.” Nicky, don’t run up the stairs!”  
Before Ben had the words out the child had already gone into his room and slammed the door.   
Ben sighed. He would have to address his child running up and down the stairs with him more seriously. One of these days he was going to get hurt because of that. He waited a few minutes and then went up to Sparky’s room.

When Ben entered the room Sparky was pulling off his shoes. He looked up as Ben entered.

“Hi Papa.”

“Hi yourself.” Ben went over to the washstand and poured water into the basin. He helped the child to wash up for bed. Sparky got into his nightshirt and Ben sat on the bed and patted the place next to him. Sparky crawled up on the bed and sat next to Ben.  
“Sparky, I want to talk to you son.”

“Yes Papa.”

“I don’t want you running up and down the stairs.”

“Why Papa?”

“Because you could get hurt.”

“But Papa, I won’t get hurt.”

“If you trip you can fall and then you’ll get hurt.”

“Oh.”

Ben said, “Nicky, look at me.”

Sparky looked at Ben with his large grey eyes.

“Nicky, I want you to remember to not run up and down the stairs. The next time you do it I will make you walk up and down the steps several times and then you will be spending some time in the corner. Do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

“If you continue to disobey me in this you will be spending some time in your room and you may also not be spending any time riding your pony.”

“Yes Papa.”

“If you still continue to run up and down the stairs then I will have to spank you for it and I can guarantee you won’t like that.”

“Yes Papa.”

“Very good Nicky. I hope you will begin to change that behavior.”

“Yes Papa.” 

Ben then hugged his littlest son and popped him into bed and covered him up and tucked him in. He told him a story and when he was asleep he lowered the lamp and closed the door part way. He checked on Little Joe and saw he was asleep and fixed his covers and kissed him. Then he went down to the great room.

“How did it go Pa?”

“Okay I guess Adam, we’ll see how well he’ll learn now about not running up and down stairs. I’m not sure I have much hope. Your younger brother still slams doors.”

Adam grinned. “At least you can have fun trying.”

****

When Sparky got up in the morning Ben helped him get washed up and he was so excited to get to the barn to see his pony that he had forgotten all about not running down the stairs from the night before and took off like a shot. Adam happened to be downstairs already and Sparky ran up to him, “Adam, will you help me with my pony this morning?”

Adam scooped him up as Ben followed down the stairs. 

“Not until you and Pa deal with you running down the stairs.”

‘Uh oh, I forgot. I’m not supposed to run up and down the stairs.’

“Young man, I want you to walk up and down those stairs five times. Now go!” Ben gave his youngest son a light swat on his behind. 

Sparky walked up and down the stairs five times and when he was through Ben stood him in the corner for five minutes. Sparky had a hard time standing still in the corner. He was anxious to go out to the barn to see his pony. Seeing him fidgeting Ben said, “Nicky, if you don’t stand still I will be adding more time to your standing in the corner.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky forced himself to stand still. 

When sufficient time had passed, Ben had added an extra minute to his punishment for fidgeting, he called to the child, “Nicky, you may come out of the corner now.”

“Yes Papa.” He left the corner and asked, “Papa, will you help me with Blaze?”

“Yes Sparky, now let’s go.”  
Sparky ran out of the house and all the way to the barn. He went up to the stall, but did not enter it or climb up on it.   
When Ben entered the barn and saw his other sons at their chores and Sparky standing at Blaze’s stall he smiled to himself. He helped Sparky to get the feed and put it in Blaze’s feed trough and then Ben filled the water trough with water. When the pony had been fed and watered Ben allowed Sparky to place a halter on him under his supervision and lead the pony outside to the corral. He allowed Sparky to turn the pony loose and went back inside with him to muck out the stall. Ben raked out the messy straw, then allowed Sparky to pile new straw into the stall. Ben then spread it out and Hoss and Adam had scooped up the soiled straw placing it into a wheel barrow and dumping it where the rest of the soiled straw was deposited. Ben thanked them for taking care of that little chore.   
Sparky was sitting on top of the corral fence watching his pony frolic in the corral. Ben seeing this plucked the child off the railing. “Nicky, I don’t want you sitting up there unless one of us puts you up there and is supervising you. I don’t want you falling into the corral.”

“Yes Papa. Can I ride Blaze today?”

“We’ll see. If you do it won’t be until this afternoon after I come back from working with Hoss in the south pasture.”

Sparky looked disappointed momentarily, but then said, “Yes Papa.” He looked longingly at the pony, but then turned with his father and went back into the house for his breakfast. 

When they went inside Ben noticed Sparky’s toys all over the great room. As he gave Adam his tasks for the day and informed Hoss what he expected from him, he told Little Joe he had left a list of chores for him on his desk that he expected him to do and then turned to Sparky and said, “Nicky, after breakfast I expect you to go into the great room and pick up all your toys and put them in your toy chest.”

“Papa, Hop Sing does that.”

“Well young man, from now on you will be picking up your own toys. I expect to find them picked up by the time I get home today. If they aren’t then You will do it when I come home and there will be no riding lesson.”

“Yes Papa.”

The look on Sparky’s face was priceless and his brothers all looked away to hide their grins. 

After breakfast they all went to do their assigned tasks and Sparky went into the great room and picked up all his toys. When he was through he went into the kitchen and asked Hop Sing if he could ride his hobby horse outside and Hop Sing gave him permission.   
“Little boy stay away from corral and little pony.”

“Yes Hop Sing.”

Sparky went outside to play and after a while grew bored. He went down by the corral and stood by the fence to watch Blaze. 

When Hop Sing came outside to hang the wash he saw the child down by the corral. He wasn’t up on the fence, but Hop Sing had told him he was not to go down by the corral. He walked down there and surprised the child. “Little boy not supposed to be down here.”

“Hop Sing, I’m not doing anything. I’m just watching.”

“Boy was told not to come down here.” Hop Sing took Sparky by the hand and led him back to the house and put him in the corner in the kitchen. He busied himself in the kitchen to supervise him staying in the corner. Once his time was up Hop Sing had Sparky come outside with him to help him hang the wash. 

Hop Sing gave Sparky little tasks to keep him busy until Ben came home for lunch. Once the family had gathered for lunch Ben asked Hop Sing how Sparky had behaved that morning and Hop Sing told him about the corral incident, but that the child hadn’t done anything wrong, just that he had gone down there when he was told not to and that he had put him in the corner for that. Sparky had picked up all his toys as Ben had requested and so Ben was pleased with his son’s behavior. 

Later that afternoon Ben took Sparky down to the corral and capturing the pony had him bridle him. Ben saddled the pony and then placing Sparky in the saddle let him ride around the corral without him walking beside him, but calling out to him to correct something in his riding. After about a half hour Ben called, “Nicky, rein in now. You’ve had enough riding for today.”  
Sparky did as he was told and Ben helped him down from the pony. Sparky could feel a little bit of a stinging in his bottom and legs. When Ben took him down Sparky walked a little stiffly for a few minutes, but Ben said nothing. He knew the sensations would not last for very long. After a few minutes Sparky was walking more normally and seemed to not be suffering any lasting effects from his riding. 

Sparky and Ben took a half hour every day to ride the pony. When Ben was satisfied that the child had a good seat and could handle his pony well he began to lengthen his riding time. Sparky was still restricted to riding around the corral.  
“Papa, when can I ride on the trails or on the road?”

“When I think you’re ready for that.”

“When will that be?”

“I’m not sure Sparky. It will be when I am satisfied that you’re ready to handle that kind of riding.”

“I’m getting bored with just riding around the corral.”

Ben eyed his youngest child. “Well, Nicky, I can arrange it so you don’t ride at all for a while.”

“No Papa, please don’t do that.”

“Then you’ll have to be patient. I won’t have you whining and complaining about riding your pony.”

“Yes Papa.”  
Ben wound up the riding lesson a little bit earlier than he had planned just to make his point very clear to the boy. Sparky recognized that his father had stopped his riding time before his usual time, but wisely said nothing, but stopped when he was told to and tended to his pony with Ben’s help.

Chapter 21 

On Sunday Ben took Sparky up with him on Buck to attend church. A little while after Sparky began to have his riding lessons Ben had sold Thunder to Jake Robbins for his little girl Sally. Sally was almost six-years old and was beginning school in the fall. As they rode up to the church Ben put Sparky down. Sparky stood where he had been put as his brothers and father dismounted and hitched up their horses. He saw Jake Robbins and his daughter Sally ride up to the church. He recognized Sally Riding Thunder.

“Papa! That little girl has Thunder!” Sparky shouted pointing.

“Yes, I know. That is Sally Robbins. Her father is Jake Robbins and I sold him Thunder for Sally after we took Blaze home.”

“Papa, why can she ride her pony to church and I can’t?”  
Ben sighed. “Nicky, I told you before, you’re not ready for that yet.”

“Well, she’s a girl and she looks little like me. How come she can and I can’t?”

“She’s been riding a whole lot longer than you Nicky and she’s a bit older than you, in fact almost a year older than you.”

“Papa, that’s not fair! I’m a boy! I should be able to ride my pony to church too!”

Ben folded his arms and eyed his youngest child. “Nicholas, I suggest you change your tone young man or you won’t be having a pony to ride for a week and you will be spending time in your room as well.”

‘Papa’s mad at me now. I don’t want to stay in my room and I don’t want to lose my pony for a week. That’s a long time.’

“I’m sorry Papa.” Sparky said sincerely.

“Okay, apology accepted. Let’s go inside.”  
They entered the church and Sparky was a bit restless throughout the service. Ben had to reprimand him twice and Adam also had to reprimand him once. When they left the church Ben introduced Sparky to Jake Robbins and his daughter Sally. Sally and Sparky went out into the churchyard to play while the adults talked for a while.

****

“Nicky, can you ride?”

“Yes, Sally I can ride.”

“I really like Thunder. He’s a real nice pony.”

“Yes, he is. I have a pony too. His name is Blaze. He’s all black with a white blaze down the front of his face. That’s why he’s called Blaze.”

“Why didn’t you ride him to church?”

“My Papa won’t let me.”

“Why not?”

“He doesn’t think I’m ready to ride him on the road yet.”

“I thought you said you can ride.”

“I Can.”

“If you can then how come your Papa won’t let you ride to church?”

“I don’t know. He just treats me like a baby.”

“I bet you really can’t even ride or that you ride like a baby.”

“No I don’t.”

“Prove it.”

“Let me ride Thunder and I’ll show you.”

“Okay.”

The children went over to Thunder and Sally led Thunder over to the fence. Sparky climbed up on the fence and mounted the little pony. The stirrups were a  
little long for him, but he was able to get his toes on them. Sally handed up the reins to him and Sparky kicked the little pony to get him to go. The little pony set off at a trot and Nicky rode him down the street and just as he turned to come back he heard a roaring voice, “Nicholas Brett Gibson Cartwright!”

‘Uh oh, I am in big trouble!’

“You get back here right this instant!”

Sparky rode Thunder up to Ben and reined him in. Ben took the reins from Sparky and handed them to Jake Robbins who was standing next to Ben and had seen the child take off with his daughter’s pony. Ben then plucked his son out of the saddle and set him on the ground. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe came running up as well. Adam placed a hand on his father’s shoulder. “Pa, take it easy.”  
Ben shoved Sparky toward Adam and said, “Take him Adam and bring him home right now. I want him in his room when I get home.”

“Yes sir.” Adam took Sparky and mounted Sport and headed home. 

“I’m sorry Jake. The boy had no right to be on your daughter’s pony.”

“I’m sure it was not all your boy’s doing.” Jake looked at his daughter. “Sally, come here.” The little girl came over to her father. “I want you to tell me how Nicky came to be on your pony young lady and I want the truth.”

“Uhm… Papa, I told Nicky he probably rode like a baby and that was why he wasn’t allowed to ride his pony to church. He said he didn’t ride like a baby and I told him to prove it. He said if I let him ride Thunder he would show me that he could ride. That’s when I helped him to get up on Thunder and he rode off to show me how well he can ride.”

“Just as I suspected Ben, your little boy is not totally at fault here.” He turned to his daughter who was hanging her head. “As for you young lady, we will continue this discussion at home.”

“Yes Papa.”

Jake again turned to Ben and said, “You may rest assured that Sally will be punished for her part in this little escapade.”

“Thank you Jake, and you may be assured that that little boy of mine will never do something like this again.”

“Don’t be too hard on the little one Ben. It is awfully hard to be teased by a little girl.”

Ben smiled for the first time since the incident as Jake grinned at him. “Don’t I know it.”

****

Sparky rode in front of Adam with his hand in his mouth chewing on his fingers. Adam didn’t have the heart to scold him for it. Hoss and Little Joe rode a bit behind them.   
“What do ya think Pa’s going to do to Sparky Hoss?”

“I’m not sure Little Joe. I haven’t seen Pa that upset in a long time.”

“I don’t know that I ever heard Pa use Sparky’s full name like that before. It sure was scary.”

“Yeah, all them names and Pa bellering them out like he was bringing down the wrath of God on our poor little brother.”

“I never even saw him get on that Pony, did ya?”

“Uh uh. I was Talking to Bessie Sue.”

“Yeah, I was playing marbles with the guys.”

“I saw Adam talking to Jason Hunt and Cal Forbes.”

“I wonder how mad Pa will be at us for not watching Sparky.”

“I dunno. I think Sparky scared him when he saw him riding off on that pony all by himself.”

“I’m sure. I bet he won’t be allowed to ride his own pony for some time now.”

“Poor little tyke.”

When they arrived home Adam put Sparky down and said to him, “Sparky, go up to your room and change out of your Sunday clothes. I’ll be up in a little bit to check on you. I have to put Sport up.”

“Yes Adam.” Sparky said in a small voice and when Adam opened the front door for him he headed slowly up the stairs. 

****

Ben rode slowly home. He needed time to cool his temper and to decide how he was going to handle this situation. He had told Sparky that if he rode off on his pony alone he would get a spanking and he wouldn’t be allowed to ride his pony for a very long time. If it happened too many times he would take away his pony for good. He had never dreamed the child would get up on someone else’s pony and ride off alone. He wanted to give him a spanking for this because it had been so scary. He had never told him however that he had not been allowed to ride anyone else’s pony. The possibility had never crossed his mind. To be fair, he couldn’t count this against Sparky for his own pony as it wasn’t his pony he had ridden without permission. Ben sighed. What Sparky had done had been dangerous though. Getting up on a strange horse, without his stirrups being properly adjusted, and riding off, now that was something he could punish him for. Giving him a good sound bare bottom spanking and not allowing him to ride his own pony for two weeks… now, that seemed to be appropriate. He had told him that would be the consequence if he did something dangerous Again. Feeling comfortable with his decision he continued on home. 

****

Sparky changed his clothes and got into his play clothes. He laid his good clothes on the back of the chair. Hop Sing or Papa would hang them up for him. Adam knocked and then came in. “How are you doing Sparky?”

“I need my good clothes hung up Adam.” 

“I can take care of that for you Sweet Pea.” Adam hung up the child’s good clothes. 

Sparky sat on his bed looking very dejected. Adam came and sat down next to him.   
“Want to talk about it?”

“Adam, Papa is really mad. He shoved me away.” Tears began to fall then. 

Adam gathered the little mite into his lap. “Shh… shh…it’s going to be okay Sparky.   
Yes, Pa was mad, but little brother, he was more scared than mad.”

Sparky looked up at Adam with tear filled eyes. “Why Adam?”

Adam sighed. Sparky was a member of this family and had a right to know about Marie, but Adam wasn’t sure if it was his place to tell the child. “Nicky, you’ll have to ask Pa about that. Something very bad happened to someone he loved very much with a horse, but Pa should be the one to tell you about it.”

“Adam, I’m scared. What’s Papa going to do to me?”

“I don’t know exactly Nicky. He might spank you for this one.”

“Oh.” Sparky said in a small voice.

Adam gave him a big hug. “He may also not allow you to ride your own pony for a while too.”

“Oh no Adam!”

“I would put money on that one Nicky.”

Sparky began to cry then. Adam again comforted the little boy. When he stopped crying   
Adam poured water into his basin and washed his little face. “Sparky, you lie down now and Pa will come to you when he’s ready.”

“Okay Adam.”

“Sparky, don’t worry. Even if Pa spanks you and doesn’t allow you to ride for a while he still loves you very much.”

****

Ben rode up into the yard and Little Joe came up, “Pa, can I put up Buck for ya?”  
“No thank you Little Joe, I need to do that myself right now.”

“Yes sir.”

“Tell your older brothers I want to see all three of you in the great room in about a half an hour.”

“Yes sir.”

Little Joe, Adam and Hoss were all sitting in the great room a half hour later when Ben came into the room.   
“Hello boys.”

“Hello Pa.” They chorused.

“I want to talk about what happened with Sparky this morning at church.”

“Yes sir.”

“You know I count on you boys to help me don’t you?”

“Yes sir.” They chorused.

“Then how was it that the littlest Cartwright was able to get up on someone else’s pony and ride away without any of you seeing it?”

All three of his boys looked uncomfortable now. 

“I can’t keep an eye on Sparky every minute unless I tie him to me and that would be cruel. I need you boys to help keep an eye out for the little one, not only at home, but when we’re out and about.”

They all looked at each other feeling a bit ashamed. 

“I thought I could count on the three of you to watch him when I was occupied. I know that we all only get to see our friends and neighbors at church, but we also have a responsibility to watch out for your little brother. Jake Robbins caught me as I was leaving. He wanted to fill me in on how much he liked the pony I sold him and how much his daughter was enjoying riding him. Adam, what were you doing?”

“I was talking to Jason and Cal Sir.”

What were you doing Hoss?”

“I was talking to Bessie Sue.”

And Little Joe, what were you doing?”

“I was playing marbles with the guys.”

“So none of us were watching what Sparky was doing. I’m very disappointed in all of you. You will all be getting extra chores for the next week. Perhaps that will help you to remember that taking care of Sparky is a family job, not just a job for Pa.”

“Yes sir.” They all chorused.

“Now, you may all enjoy today because it’s the Lord’s day, but I can assure you that the three of you will be too busy this next week to do anything but eat and sleep!”

“Yes sir.”

Ben then dismissed his sons and they took off to the barn. 

Ben sat behind his desk and looked at the pictures of all his wives. They all smiled back at him in their pictures. After a bit he headed upstairs to deal with his littlest son. 

Chapter 22

Ben opened the door to Sparky’s room. The child was lying on the bed, but was not asleep. He had his hand in his mouth and was chewing on his fingers. Ben closed Sparky’s door and went over and sat on the bed. “How are you doing Sparky?”  
The child turned his head and buried his face in his pillow. Ben reached out and took the little boy onto his lap and held him close as he cried. “Shh…shh… Papa isn’t angry anymore.”

“Papa, you pushed me away! Don’t you want me anymore? Was I so bad that you don’t want me anymore?!” Sparky wailed. 

Ben was taken aback. He had not thought about that shove he had given the child and that he would feel this way about that.   
“I’m sorry Nicky, I was angry and didn’t want to do anything I would be sorry for later. I still love you and I still want you. I want you so very much that I was scared that I would lose you when you were on that pony all by yourself.”

Sparky raised his tear filled eyes. “Do you really want me Papa?”

“Yes, I do, more than anything else on this earth boy. Nicky what you did getting up on a pony you didn’t know very well was very dangerous, especially when you haven’t ridden anywhere but in the corral yet.”

‘Uh oh, that dangerous thing again. I think I’m in big trouble.’

“But Papa, Sally said I was a baby!”

“That may be so Nicky, but that still didn’t give you the right to get up on her pony and ride away alone.”

‘Papa had said if I did anything dangerous he would take away my pony for a very long time, but if I rode off on my pony alone he would give me a spanking.’

“Because I didn’t tell you what the punishment would be for riding someone else’s pony I had to think about this a long time Nicky. Because I don’t ever want a repeat of this ever again I am going to give you a good sound spanking and you will not ride Blaze for two weeks.

“Two whole weeks Papa!”

“Yes.”

Sparky began to cry then. Ben had expected this and it didn’t move him. He waited for the child to stop crying. 

“Nicky, do you understand why I’m going to spank you?”

“Yes Papa, for riding on a pony I didn’t know very well alone and that that was dangerous?”

“Yes. Now, come over by me and take down your jeans.”

Sparky stood at his father’s side and unfastened his jeans and slid them down along with his under drawers. Ben then pulled the little mite over his knees and spanked that little bottom harder than he had ever spanked him before. He was careful though not to bruise him. When he was through Sparky was crying hard and Ben fixed his clothes for him. Then he pulled him into his arms and held him until he stopped crying. 

“Papa, I won’t ever do anything like that again!”

“I’m sure you will try very hard not to Nicky.”

“Papa, I’m sorry.”

“You’re forgiven Nicky.”

“Papa?”

“Yes Nicky?”

“Adam said that you were more scared than mad at me.”

“Yes Nicky, I was.”

“Papa, Adam said someone you loved had something bad happen with a horse.”

Ben sighed. The child being a member of his family needed to know. He shifted Sparky onto his lap being careful of his now sore bottom. “Nicky, each of your brothers has a different mother. Do you remember me telling you about that?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Well, Little Joe’s mother, her name was Marie, she was killed one day when she was thrown from her horse when she galloped up here into the yard. She was killed instantly.”

Sparky’s large grey eyes widened and rounded.” So that’s why Little Joe has no Mama?”

“Yes, in fact, Little Joe was about as old as you are now when that happened.”

“Papa, that’s sad.”

“Yes, it is. I loved her very much and I don’t have her and neither does Little Joe because of this accident. I don’t want to lose you to an accident involving a pony or a horse Nicky, Papa loves you too much for that. I would rather you have a sore bottom and cry because of that than for me to cry as they put you in the ground forever and me not have my little boy around for me to cuddle, hug and care for anymore.”

“Papa, I don’t want to be buried in the ground like Grandpa.”

Ben cringed. He had not meant to bring that particular image back up for the child. If   
Sparky had nightmares tonight it would be his own fault. 

“Well, enough of this now. Do you want to come downstairs and play with your toys for a while until Hop Sing has something ready for us to eat?”

“Yes Papa. Papa, you spank hard!” Sparky rubbed his little seat. 

“Yes I do, and I wouldn’t hesitate to do it again if it was needed.”

“Papa?”

“Yes little one?”

“I love you.” Sparky gave Ben a big hug. Ben hugged the littlest Cartwright back. 

“Sparky, remember, you are not to go near your pony for the next two weeks. Either I or one of the boys will take care of your pony during that time. Understand?” 

” Yes Papa. Will we mark it off on your calendar like we did last time?”

“Yes, we can do that.”

****

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe busied themselves in the barn with small chores. They didn’t want to be in the house to hear their littlest brother being spanked. They were pretty sure that was what Pa had intended this time. When Ben came into the barn all three pairs of eyes looked at him questioningly.

“Yes, I did give him a good sound spanking and he is not to be near his pony for the next two weeks. You three will be doing most of the caretaking of the pony.”

“Yes sir.”

“good. Hop Sing will have something for us to eat very soon so I suggest you get cleaned up.”

All three boys headed to the house, but not before Ben had landed a hard swat on each of them. 

****

As the next two weeks went by Ben helped Sparky mark them off on his calendar each day. He spent more and more time away from the house, coming home a little bit later each time gradually getting Sparky used to his not being at home so much. Sparky grew anxious as the time past when he thought his father should be home and played roughly with his toys until he heard horses come into the yard. He would run out into the yard. He would only see Little Joe or Adam or Hoss, but not Ben coming home. He would then sit on the porch waiting until Ben arrived. Ben always made sure to comfort and reassure the child each time he arrived home. A few days before school started Ben decided to take a trip to Silver City to see how the Green Backs mine was doing. He wanted to see if all the improvements he had wanted had been completed. He took Sparky aside. “Nicky, come here to Papa.”  
Sparky came to Ben and sat in his lap. “Nicky, Papa is going to Silver City to visit the Green Backs mine.” He waited to see what the child’s reaction would be. The hand went into the mouth and the little one began to chew on his fingers. Ben removed the hand and said, “Nicky, don’t do that. I’ll be staying in Silver City overnight. Adam will be in charge and Hoss, Little Joe and Hop Sing will be here for you.”

“Papa, I want to come with you.”

“No Nicky. I want you to stay here. Adam, Hoss and Little Joe can work with you and continue your riding lessons. You have been doing very well and I want to take you on a short ride along one of the trails. If you do well with that I will allow the boys to take you on a longer ride while I am gone. Okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

“Good.” Ben hugged the little mite and tickled him then until he had him giggling. 

Ben saddled up Sparky’s pony and giving the child the reins led the way along a short trail near the house. Ben dropped back and rode next to the boy and observed how he handled his pony. He had no trouble at all. It was like watching Little Joe again when he was Sparky’s age. The child seemed to have been born to a saddle. Ben was very pleased and when they got back to the house he said, “Nicky, you did very well today. I will let Adam know that he or one of the boys may take you for a longer ride when I am gone. I don’t want you riding faster than a trot is that understood?”

“Yes Papa.”

“If I catch you riding faster than that you will be spanked along with whoever allowed you to do that is that understood?”

“Yes Papa. Is that because it could be dangerous for me to go too fast?”

“Yes, because you are too small to ride that fast.”

“Papa, Little Joe rides fast all the time.”

“I know he does, but he also knows that if I catch him I spank him for it too.”

“Oh.”

“So don’t you get any ideas young man. I can still take this pony away from you permanently.”

“Yes Papa.” Ben then plucked the child from his saddle and gave him a big hug and patted his bottom. “Let’s get Blaze put up now.”

****

The next day when Ben left for Silver City he said to Adam, “You watch Sparky Adam. Keep a close eye on him. Don’t let him take off on his pony.”

“Don’t worry Pa. I’ll keep a good watch over him and Little Joe.”

“Don’t let him overdo it with the riding. I don’t want to see a sore child when I come home is that understood?”

“Yes sir. I’ll make sure he doesn’t over do anything.”

Ben smiled. I know I can trust you Adam to keep your brothers safe.”

“Yes sir.”

Ben clapped his son on the shoulder and mounted Buck. 

Sparky watched as his father disappeared out of sight on his horse. Adam seeing this came over and said, “Sparky, don’t worry. He’ll come back. Remember he came back the last time.”

“Yes Adam.”

“Why don’t we go inside and I’ll get Hoss and Little Joe and we can play with the soldiers and wage a war?”

Sparky smiled at Adam then and said, “Yes.” 

Hop Sing felt content as he heard all four of the Cartwright boys playing together in the great room. 

After a while Adam said, “Sparky, Little Joe, Hoss and I have to get some work done. We’ll be out on the lower meadow and moving the cattle to the North pasture. Hop Sing will be here and If you need anything he can help you.”

“Okay Adam.”

“Nicky, I don’t want you to be in the barn or by your pony until we get back is that understood?”

“Why? What did I do wrong?”

“Nothing Nicky. I just don’t want you to be tempted to do anything with your pony you shouldn’t. This afternoon we’ll take you for a longer ride than Pa took you for yesterday and we’ll have some fun okay?”  
The little boy sighed. “Okay Adam.”  
Adam gave the child a hug and then heading for the barn got ready to leave with his brothers to take care of the cattle. 

****

Ben rode on to Silver City. He stopped at the sheriff’s office and greeted Dan Long. “Hello Dan!”

“Why hi there Ben! ” The two men shook hands. “What brings you out this way?”

“I’m going up to see how things are out at the mine.”

“Good. I haven’t heard of any problems out there. How’s Nicky?”

“Growing with leaps and bounds. He’s getting into mischief all the time. He recently got his own pony and it’s been an interesting experience.”

“I’ll bet. It’s tough keeping a young child reined in.”

Ben laughed. “You have no idea.”  
The men visited for a while and Ben headed out to the mine. 

****

Sparky played with his toys in the great room and when he got bored with that he put them all away. He knew now that he was expected to pick up his toys and put them away when he was done playing. He wandered into the kitchen and Hop Sing said, “Little boy come here and help Hop Sing.”

“I don’t want to Hop Sing. I want to go outside and play.”

“Little boy do as Hop Sing say.”

“No! I don’t want to!” Sparky shouted at Hop Sing and made to take off out the back door. He was stopped short by Hop Sing’s hand on his shoulder. Hop Sing directed him to the corner in the kitchen he used for this purpose and said, “Little boy stand in corner. If little boy come out of corner before Hop Sing says little boy will feel wooden spoon on his bottom!”

Sparky was surprised at how quickly he had ended up in the corner. He didn’t want Hop Sing to give him a spanking. Hop Sing had never really spanked him with his wooden spoon, but then again he had never given the little man a reason to give him more than one swat at any time.   
When Hop Sing thought Sparky had calmed down enough he said, “Little boy may come out of corner now.”

Sparky left the corner and Hop Sing said, “Little boy help Hop Sing in kitchen.”

“Hop Sing, I said I didn’t want to!”

“Doesn’t matter if little boy wants to. Hop Sing say little boy will help in kitchen.”

“Why do I have to help in the kitchen when I don’t want to?”

“Because Hop Sing say.”

“No!”

Hop Sing put Sparky back in the corner again. “Little boy need more corner time.”

Sparky fidgeted while standing in the corner. 

“Boy stand still while in corner.”

“No, I won’t!”

Hop Sing walked over to the child and landed one stinging swat to his little bottom with the wooden spoon. “Boy listen to Hop Sing.”

Sparky stood still then rubbing his bottom where Hop Sing had landed his wooden spoon. 

When Hop Sing thought Sparky had stood in the corner long enough he said, “Little boy may come out of corner now.”

Sparky came out of the corner, but he had a sullen look on his face. “Little boy sit on chair and Hop Sing will give little boy what he wants little boy to do.”

“No, I said I don’t want to and I won’t!

Hop Sing knew the child was testing his authority. He picked up the child and brought him upstairs and put him in his room. “Little boy can stay in room then until lunch is ready.”

Sparky flung himself on his bed and cried. 

Hop Sing closed the door and went back down to his kitchen. 

When Sparky cried himself out he fell asleep. 

When Adam, Hoss and Little Joe came home for lunch they saw that Sparky was not around. “Hop Sing, where’s Sparky?”

“Little boy naughty, have too many temper tantrums. Hop Sing put little boy in corner twice, then put little boy in room until lunch. Hop Sing swat boy once with wooden spoon. If little boy continue bad behavior Hop Sing give little boy spanking with wooden spoon.”

Adam looked at Hop Sing. He knew from past experience that a spanking with Hop Sing’s wooden spoon was far from a pleasant experience. “If he continues to misbehave I won’t take him riding this afternoon Hop Sing.”

“Humph… you may get boy down for lunch.” The little man went back into his kitchen and Adam headed up the stairs to retrieve his recalcitrant little brother. 

Chapter 23

Adam went up to Sparky’s room. When he opened the door, he found the little boy looking out his window. “Sparky, Hop Sing says you may come down for lunch now.”

“Okay Adam.”

“Come on Nicky. I know you’ve been in trouble with Hop Sing this morning.”

“Does that mean I won’t be able to go for a ride this afternoon?”

“Only if you keep misbehaving. If you behave yourself all through lunch, we’ll go for a ride. In fact, I may ask Hop Sing to pack us a picnic supper.”  
The little boy’s mood lightened a bit then and they went down to lunch. 

After lunch Adam had Sparky help Hop Sing to prepare their picnic supper and he did so without any tantrums. “Boy behave good now.” Hop Sing gave Sparky a cookie. “Boy get reward for good work.”

“Thank you Hop Sing. I’m sorry for acting so naughty this morning.”

“Apology accepted. Boy lucky Hop Sing no spank with wooden spoon or Little boy have hard time sitting saddle to go on picnic.”

“Yes Hop Sing.” 

Hop Sing hugged the little boy and patting his bottom shooed him out of the kitchen. “Tell eldest brother that all is ready.”

“Yes Hop Sing.”

Sparky found Adam and said, Hop Sing says the picnic is ready.”

“Good. I’ll saddle up Blaze for you and we’ll get going.”

****

Ben rode up to the Green Backs mine and was pleasantly surprised at what he saw. The cabins were neat and smoke came out of almost every chimney.   
Ben wondered how he would find Ed Jamison’s cabin. The last he knew his wife and son and the man had been living in a tent. There were no longer any tents. He had left the man in charge of the mine and Earl Brinks was helping him. Their boys Teddy and Tim had been tormentors of Sparky, but because the men had cared enough to discipline their children for it Ben thought they could be trusted to oversee things. So he rode through looking for a way to determine which cabin housed which family.   
Ed Jamison spotting Ben called out, “Mr. Cartwright! Over here!” Ben spotted the man and smiled. “Hi Ed, how’s Carol and Teddy?”

“Fine, sir, just fine. Earl and Sally brinks and their son Tim are good too.” 

Ben dismounted and shook hands with the man.   
“Lots of changes since I was last here.”

“You bet. The mine is producing more and more every day. The men and their families are happy working here and that helps them to work harder.” 

“Good. I’m glad to hear it.”

The man gave Ben a tour of the mine and Ben liked what he saw. The safety features he had ordered were in place in the mine and things seemed to be going along well. When they were through Ed invited Ben to have lunch with them and Carol asked, “How’s that little mite of yours Ben?”

“A continuous handful. I just bought him his first pony and the other day he rode another child’s pony after church without permission. He is just learning and not allow to ride off on his own. He scared me half to death. I had to spank his little backside for that.”

“Well, it’s good to hear he is doing well and being a naughty little boy as all little boys can be.”

“Yes, it is. He is very precious to me and I am grateful for him every day.”

“Yes we heard he had been involved in a carriage accident and was almost killed.”

“Yes, but he survived and is doing very well. I may send him to school after Christmas if he continues to improve in both his health and behavior.”

“Ah, Ben, a school is exactly what we need here. There are a number of children here and Silver City is too far for them to attend.”

“Hmm. How many children are there living here?”

Carol thought, “I’d say about a dozen at least that are of school age.” 

“Well, let me see what I can do.”

“Really?”

“Really. I have always believed education is important and children tend to be less problematic if they are kept busy and they need to learn things to be productive citizens.” Ben had never thought of a need for educating the children who lived at the mines. He’d have to get with his foreman at the Silver Eagle mine as well and see what their need for a school was too. 

After lunch Ben visited with the other families and asked about the needs they might have as well as talking to them about the possibility of a school. All were in favor of the idea. 

****

Adam placed Sparky up onto Blaze and handed him the reins. “Now, Sparky, you stay with us, no riding up ahead and no riding any faster than a trot, remember?”

“Yes Adam.” 

Adam eyed Little Joe. Little Joe gave him a look of innocence. 

They took off along the trail. Where Adam planned for them to have their picnic was about an hour and a half ride from home. He knew his littlest brother had been riding for about an hour at a time recently and didn’t think another half hour would do him any harm. He planned to take a short break about halfway there to give him a rest. He would do the same thing coming back. 

Sparky rode with confidence and was happy to ride with his brothers. He felt more grown up and was enjoying himself. He had a big grin on his face as he let his pony trot along.   
Adam admired the child’s seat. He rode well and he believed he didn’t have to worry much about his riding ability. Adam after about forty-five minutes called a halt and dismounted. He plucked Sparky from the saddle and allowed him to walk around some.   
“Why are we stopping Adam? We’re not to the picnic area yet are we?”

“We’re stopping because I want you to take a break from riding a little and no, we’re not quite there yet. It is a bit longer yet and I don’t want you to be sore. I want you to be able to sit down to enjoy the picnic.”

“Oh.”

Adam hugged him and smiled at him. “Nicky, we want you to enjoy riding. We don’t want it to be a painful experience. Especially if we take it slow and in stages. Don’t worry. It won’t be too much longer and you’ll be riding any distance we do without too much discomfort.”

“Yes, but Adam, I don’t want to be a baby.”

“You won’t be a baby Nicky, just a very smart little boy who doesn’t have a sore backside from riding too long or not following the rules.”

Sparky gave Adam that small shy smile that he used to give them when he first came and which Adam hadn’t seen in a very long time. Then to his surprise the child flung himself into Adam’s arms and hugged him tight. “I love you Adam.”

“I love you too Sweet Pea.”  
Adam then plopped him back onto his pony’s saddle and they continued the ride on to their picnic spot. 

****

Ben rode back to Silver City and once there visited with Dan Long. “Dan, I would like to start a school up at the mining camp. Do you know anyone who would be willing to go up there and teach those children?”

“hmm… I think maybe one of Mrs. Witherspoon’s daughters might be interested. How much are you paying?”

“How about 50 dollars a month?”

“That’s pretty good pay.”

“I want a pretty good teacher for those children.”

“I’ll check it out tomorrow. I’ll wire you and let you know.”

“If she’s interested and she’s a qualified teacher the job is hers. I’ve met Mrs. Witherspoon. She nursed my son Nicky while I was here last and I know any of her children would be what I would be looking for.”

“I agree.”

“Thanks Dan, I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome.”

Ben went on over to his hotel for the night. He wanted a good night’s sleep before heading back to the Ponderosa in the morning. He was also anxious to get back to his littlest son. 

***

When Adam, Hoss. Little Joe and Sparky got to the picnic spot Adam pulled the picnic basket off Sport while Hoss plucked Sparky off his pony. He handed him the reins and pointed to a nearby tree, “Why don’t ya tie Blaze here up to that tree over there.”

“Yes Hoss.” Sparky went over to the tree and tied his pony up. Hoss a Little Joe also tied their mounts and once Adam got the picnic supplies unloaded he tied Sport up as well. 

Hoss and Little Joe spread the blanket and Hoss kept eyeing the picnic basket. Sparky seeing Hoss eyeing the picnic basket ran up and grabbed him by the legs and caused Hoss to tumble onto the blanket. 

“Hey! Why you little…” Sparky giggled and ran off. Hoss rolled over and took off after the little sprite. He caught him and swung him up high and throwing him over his shoulder gave him a playful spanking. “Free swats!” Hoss called offering the little bottom to Adam. Adam placed a few playful swats on the child’s bottom and then Little Joe followed when Hoss offered him to him. Sparky giggled and cried, “Let me down Hoss!”

Hoss swung him down onto the blanket then and He grabbed Hoss and gave him a big hug around his neck. Hoss hugged the little mite back. Adam unpacked the picnic basket and they all dug into the goodies that Hop Sing had prepared for them. Adam was enjoying Sparky’s enthusiasm and after they finished Sparky grabbed Little Joe’s hand and asked, “Will you go for a walk with me Little Joe?”

“That’s a good idea Sparky, why don’t we all go?”  
They all hiked through the woods. Hoss pointed out little animals and birds and Sparky watched them in wonder. Adam walked with his arm around Little Joe’s shoulders and the four Cartwright boys thoroughly enjoyed themselves. When they arrived back at the picnic area they demolished what was left of the food having worked up an appetite from their nature walk. Adam and Hoss began to clean things up and repacked the picnic basket with the dishes and napkins and such. Once Adam had the picnic supplies tied back on Sport he looked at Hoss and Hoss went over and picked up the littlest Cartwright and placed him on his pony. Hoss untied Blaze and handed the little one the reins. “Now Sparky, remember, you keep that pony to a trot now.”

“Yes Hoss.” Sparky yawned. 

“Are you tired little one? Do you want to ride with me or Adam and let us lead Blaze?”

“No Hoss. I’m not a baby.”

“Okay, but if we notice that ya’re getting tired ya’ll ride with one of us no argument understands?”

“Yes Hoss.”

“Good.”

Adam and Hoss kept a sharp eye out on Sparky. They didn’t want him falling asleep in the saddle and falling off his pony. Little Joe rode alongside Sparky and talked to him along the way. When they again got to the halfway point Adam halted. “I think it’s time to allow Sparky to rest for a little bit. He walked over to Sparky and put out his hands to take the child off his mount. 

Sparky batted his hands away. “I don’t want to rest Adam, I’m okay and I don’t want to be treated like a baby!”

Adam crossed his arms in front of him in imitation of Pa and eyed the little boy. “Nicky, what were you told about when one of us told you that you had ridden enough?”

‘Uh oh, I had better not argue about this or I won’t be riding my pony for a while.’

“To get off my pony without a tantrum or argument or I won’t be riding my pony until Papa feels I can follow the rule.”

“That’s right Nicky. So what is it going to be. Are you going to let me take you down off your pony and rest like I said, or are you going to be naughty and lose your riding privileges?”

“I’ll let you take me down Adam.”

“Good choice little boy.” Adam reached up and Sparky swung his legs over the pony’s back letting Adam catch him. Adam administered a stinging swat to the seat of his pants.   
“Ow! What did you do that for?” Sparky rubbed the stinging spot. 

: So you will think twice about arguing with me about getting off your pony. 

“But that wasn’t supposed to be what happened if I broke the rule.” Sparky pouted still rubbing his backside.

“Would you rather that I didn’t let you ride the rest of the way home and for me to tell Pa about this?”

“No.”

“Then stop pouting. You know you deserved that swat.”

“Yes Adam.” Sparky looked up at Adam sadly. 

Adam scooped the little boy up in his arms and smiled at him and hugging him said, “Sparky, when I’m in charge I do as I see fit. You deserved that swat. I know what Pa said, but if I tell Pa he would take away Blaze for a long time again and I think you would have rather have had a hard swat from me than to not be able to ride Blaze for a long time again.”

Sparky hugged his big brother. “Yes Adam, I’m sorry. I promise to follow the rules from now on.”

“Good.” Adam hugged him and let him down. He took the little boy by the hand and walked around with him for a few minutes to be sure his muscles weren’t getting cramped up or sore. Once Adam felt they had spent enough time resting he picked up the little mite and placed him on his pony. “Are you okay now?”

“Yes Adam.” 

They continued on home without further incident. 

****

The next morning Sparky went down to Adam’s room and knocked on his door. “Come in.”

Sparky went in. “Hi Sweet Pea, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Will you pour my water so I can wash up and will you help me to take care of Blaze this morning?”

“Sure Sparky. You go back to your room and wait for me. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Sparky went back to his room and waited for his eldest brother to help him. 

Once all the chores were finished and they had had their breakfast Adam took Sparky into his lap. “Sparky, I want you to be good for Hop Sing today. Pa will be home sometime today and I don’t want him to come home to see you being punished for something okay?”

“Okay Adam. I’ll try to be good.”

“You do that.” Adam gave the little one a hug then and putting him down said, “Don’t forget to put away the toys you took out of your toy box. I don’t want Pa to come home to a mess.”

“Okay Adam.”  
After Adam left Sparky put away all his toys and helped Hop Sing in the kitchen. 

Chapter 24 

Ben rode along and decided to stop at the Silver Eagle mine on his way home. He wanted to talk to his foreman Mike Calahan to ask him not only about the need for a school at the mine, but which miners he thought would like to befriend his little son. 

When Ben rode into the camp he saw everyone was busy. One of the men spotted him and called, “Tom, get Calahan! The boss is here!”  
Mike Calahan came up out of the mine and grinned at Ben. “Hello Mr. Cartwright.”  
“Hello Mike.”  
“What do we owe this visit to?”  
“Well, a couple of things actually. Do you remember you told me about that little boy who was over at the Green Backs mine?”  
“Yeah, why?”  
“Well, it just so happens that the child turned out to be Charlie Gibson’s grandson, the owner of the Green Backs mine.”  
“You’re kidding me right?”  
“No. I’m serious. Not only that, but I’ve adopted him as my own son.”  
“Well, congratulations!”   
“Mike, I’ve got a problem and maybe you can help.”  
“Anything I can do for you Mr. Cartwright.”  
“First I want to know how many children are living here at this mine?”  
“Children?”  
“Yes, not only the children of the workers, but also any children that are with widows that may be of school age and are not going to school because they can’t get to Virginia City to attend.”  
“Gee, Mr. Cartwright, I don’t rightly know. Maybe a dozen or so I would guess. Why?”  
“I have decided that if there are enough children I would establish a school here at the mine. I would even allow the miners who may want to learn to read, write or need to learn to do basic Arithmetic to attend as well.”  
“Well I’ll be… a school right here at the mine. That would be a really great thing Mr. Cartwright.”  
“Good, then I’ll see that it happens as soon as I can arrange for it.”  
“What’s your other problem?”  
“Well… it concerns my newly adopted child. Nicky was abused by some greedy miners at the Green Backs mine. They were even trying to kill the boy. He’s afraid of miners he sees in town. He doesn’t seem to be afraid of them when he is visiting at the mine, only when he sees them outside of the mine. He just turned five-years old in June and I want a couple of miners to befriend him. I want him to get friendly with several of them. Once that happens and he knows them real well if they let me know when they may be coming to town to the general store to get supplies I will be sure to have Nicky at the store as well. When they come in hopefully he won’t be frightened of them and he’ll get over being afraid of miners who come into town and not get hysterical each time. I don’t mind if he’s a bit wary of the unfamiliar ones, but I don’t want him to continue to have the strong reaction he has.”  
“Hmm… let me see. Maybe some of the men who already have children and whom I know don’t treat them real harsh.”  
“What if I give you about a week and then I’ll bring Nicky out and we’ll meet them then?”  
“Sure.”  
“Oh, by the way his nickname is Sparky. I usually call him Nicky when I want him to pay close attention to what I’m saying and Nicholas if he’s near to or is in big trouble.”  
Mike grinned. “Sounds like most of us growing up. I was always Mike unless I was in trouble then it was Michael.”  
“Me too, it was Ben and Benjamin when I was in trouble.”  
“Okay Mr. Cartwright. I’ll have a few men available when you come out in about a week.”  
“I hope to have some news about the school by then as well.”  
“Thanks Mr. Cartwright for caring about us so much. “  
“You’re welcome Mike.”  
Ben got up on Buck and headed home. 

****

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe came home for lunch and found that Sparky had behaved himself the whole morning. “Sparky, I’m real proud of how well you’re behaving for Hop Sing and me. This way when Pa comes home he will be very pleased with you too.”  
“Adam, when is Papa coming home?”  
“Sometime today. Hopefully he’ll be home before supper.”  
“Can we go for a ride this afternoon?”  
“We’ll see. If Hoss, Little Joe and I get done with our work early we’ll see if there’s time to take a ride with you okay? It will also depend on whether you’ve been behaving. If you’re good and there’s time we’ll definitely go. If you’re not good or if there isn’t enough time, then we won’t be able to go.”  
“All right Adam.”  
Adam thought for a bit. He wanted the child to have something to keep him occupied while they were finishing up their work. He went into the tack room and came back with several boxes. He placed them on the dining table.  
“Sparky, come here.”  
Sparky came over to Adam.   
“I want you to do this project while I am gone. I expect you to have it finished by the time we get back. If it’s not finished, you won’t be able to go riding with me okay?”  
“What do you want me to do?”  
“I want you to sort out this hardware. Put all the rivets, he showed him a rivet, in one of these boxes. Then I want you to put all the buckles in this box and all the metal strap caps in this box and all of the rings into this box. Do you think you can manage to do this?”  
“Yes Adam. I’ll do it.”  
“Good boy.” Adam left Sparky to work on the task he had set for him.

“Adam, why did you do that?”  
“Do what Little Joe?”  
“Take all that stuff and mix it all up and make Sparky sort it all out?”  
“To give him something constructive to do while we’re gone and keep him out of Hop Sing’s hair.”  
“Adam, that was crafty.”  
“Not really. Pa used to do that to me when I misbehaved as a punishment.”  
“Really?”  
“Uh huh. He would take all them little parts mix them all up in a box and set me the task of sorting them all out again. If they weren’t done correctly or it wasn’t completed by the time he came back it was my hide.”  
“Did he get your hide?”  
“A few times.” Adam grinned at Little Joe. 

****

Sparky sat on his cushioned chair and concentrated on sorting out the parts. After a little bit he got down and wandered into the great room to play with his toys, leaving the task undone. 

When Adam and the boys came home later that afternoon, but in time to take their littlest brother for a ride he was disappointed to find the task he had given him almost completely undone. When Sparky saw Adam and the boys come back he came up to Adam. “Adam, can we go for a ride now?”  
“No, we can’t. Nicky, you didn’t finish the project I gave you.”  
“Oh, I got tired of it Adam.”  
“I’m sorry Nicky. You have to learn to be responsible and finish any project you’re assigned to take care of.”  
“But Adam, I did do some of it. Doesn’t that count?”  
“A job half done is like a job not done at all Nicky.”  
“but Adam…”  
“No Nicky. I told you that if this wasn’t completed when I came home there would be no riding.”  
Tears came to the little boy’s eyes. “But I want to go for a ride Adam!” Sparky wailed.  
“No.”  
Sparky stomped his feet and wailed. “You’re not fair! I want to go for a ride!”  
“Since you’re having a tantrum you can spend the rest of the time in your room until dinner or until Pa comes home and talks to you, whichever comes first!” Adam picked up the crying kicking child and deposited him in the middle of his bed in his room and shut the door.

****

Sparky screamed, cried, kicked the furniture and then flung himself on the bed and pounded his pillow and kicked until he finally fell asleep from exhaustion. When Adam no longer heard noise coming from the little boy’s room he went back upstairs and quietly opened the door and found the little tyke sound asleep. He quietly closed the door and returned downstairs.   
“How is he?”  
“He’s asleep Hoss.”  
“He sure can have a tantrum can’t he?”  
“Yes he can. He was told what the consequences of not doing his work would be though.”

Adam gathered up the project he had set out for Sparky to complete and set it on the mantle in the great room. He would talk to Pa about it. He felt that Sparky should complete it. 

****

Ben came riding into the yard and was surprised by how quiet everything was. Adam stepped out of the house hearing his father’s horse. “Hi Pa. Did you have a good trip?”  
“Yes. Where’s everybody?”  
Hop Sing is in the kitchen, Little Joe, Hoss and I are in the great room and Sparky is in his room.”  
Ben eyed his eldest son. “What did he do now?”  
“Well, he had a tantrum.”  
“What about?”  
“Well… why don’t I put up Buck for you and you go inside and say hello to everyone and I’ll tell you all about it when I’m through.”  
“That bad huh?”  
“No, not really. I just want you to relax a little.”  
Ben slapped Adam on the back. “Go ahead and put Buck up for me then and I’ll see you inside. Hand me my saddle bags though would you?”  
Adam handed his father his saddle bags and Ben went inside.   
“What did you bring me Pa?” Little Joe asked.  
“Now, what if I said nothing.”  
Little Joe looked crestfallen. Ben smiled. “I brought something back for everyone, but you’ll have to wait like everyone else.”  
Little Joe smiled then. Ben looked at his two sons and asked, “Don’t you two think it’s about time to get at your evening chores?”  
“Yes sir.”  
The two boys headed out of the house and to the barn. 

Adam returned after he was finished and Ben was sitting at his desk. “Pa, I caught up all the books this afternoon.”  
“Thank you Adam. I noticed that.”  
“Pa, I put Sparky in his room because he had a really bad temper tantrum. I told him after lunch I wanted him to sort out these parts,” he showed Ben the assorted parts,” and if he didn’t have the project completed I wouldn’t take him for a ride when I got home. He didn’t do very much of the project and when I wouldn’t take him for the ride he got mad and had a tantrum. I found him playing with his toys instead of doing the project I had given him.”  
Ben had remembered what Paul had said about giving the child projects to do and disciplining him if they hadn’t been completed if he was told that that was the expectation.   
“You did right Adam. I’m not angry with you.”  
“Well, I didn’t know what else to do and you told me not to spank Sparky.”  
“You did perfectly well. I’m wondering however if there is a problem. I noticed the other night when he was with Hoss and he was trying to teach him to play checkers that he didn’t stick to that very long either. Sometimes when I’m working with him he is quite distracted and I have to remind him constantly to pay attention.”  
“When we went for our ride and had a picnic he didn’t seem too distracted then.”  
“Well… it’s worth observing.”  
“I put the project I wanted him to do on the mantle Pa. I think he should do it tomorrow and he shouldn’t be allowed to go for a ride until he completes it.”  
“Okay Adam. I agree. He needs to learn how to follow through with things or he’ll have real trouble in school.”  
“Yes, he sure will. Miss Jones won’t put up with inattention and would be spanking his backside every day for it.”  
“Yes, I know and I don’t agree with her methods sometimes, but it is her schoolroom.”

After talking to Adam Ben went up to his littlest son’s room. The child was still lying in bed asleep. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the blonde hair away from the little tear stained face. Sparky rolled over and opened his large grey eyes. “Papa?”  
“Yes baby. It’s me.”  
“You came back.”  
“I promised I would didn’t I?”  
“Yes Papa.”  
“I always keep my promises don’t I?”  
“Yes Papa. Papa, I was bad this afternoon and had a tantrum. Adam put me in here.”  
“I know. He told me. You will complete the project that Adam gave you tomorrow. If you complete it tomorrow, you will be able to go for a ride. If you don’t complete it, you won’t be able to go for a ride until it’s completed do you understand?”  
“Yes Papa.”  
“Good.” Ben picked the child up and placing him in his lap cuddled him and hugged him and kissed him. Then he tickled him until the little boy giggled.   
“Now, let’s go down for supper or Hops Sing won’t save us any.”  
“Okay.”

****

It took Sparky three days to finally complete the project and three major tantrums, one each day when he was told he couldn’t go riding because he hadn’t completed his project.   
Ben was concerned at how long it had taken the child to do a project that had been relatively simple for each of his boys when he had used it before. Each of them had completed the project the same day it had been given. He was glad when it was over. He didn’t want to contend with tantrums every day either. He had praised the child each day for what he had done, but had admonished him for not completing the project and enforced the consequence of no riding. When he had finished the project today he had allowed him to go riding with Hoss and Little Joe. They hadn’t come back yet, but he hoped Sparky would be in a better mood when they did. 

Ben watched his three children returning from their ride. He could tell everything had gone okay because all three of them seemed happy. Hoss helped Sparky with his pony and they all three headed for the house. Adam came in a little bit later and they were all ready for supper. 

Chapter 25 

After supper Hoss said, “Sparky, do ya want to practice playing checkers some more?”

“No Hoss.”

“Why not?”  
“I don’t like that game.”

“Oh, everyone likes checkers Sparky.”

“Not me!”

“Okay.”

Ben was a little surprised at his littlest son’s strong response about the checker game. After they gathered in the great room he noticed Sparky was playing roughly with his toys. He kept stacking blocks and knocking them over violently, making them crash to the floor with a loud clatter. After he did this for about the fifth time Ben said, “Sparky,   
can you play something else son? That noise is getting to me.”

“No, I can’t play anything else!”

Ben looked up and eyed his youngest son. “If you don’t change your tone young man, and if you don’t play some other game or with something else you can just go to bed.”

“Then I will!” Sparky picked up his blocks threw them violently into the toy box slamming the lid and ran up the stairs. 

“Nicky, you come back here and you walk up those stairs five times!”

“No! I won’t!” Sparky slammed his door. His other three sons looked at him. Ben sighed. He knew he couldn’t let that kind of disrespect go without the boy having some kind of punishment.   
He got up and went upstairs to deal with one soon to be rather unhappy little boy. 

Ben walked into Sparky’s room without knocking. He picked up the boy and brought him downstairs. “Now Nicholas, you will walk up and down these stairs as I told you to right now.”

“No, I won’t.” Sparky said and promptly sat down on the floor. 

“Nicholas, if you don’t get up off the floor and walk up and down those stairs you won’t be riding your pony for the next week.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay, then you won’t have your pony.”

“I don’t care. You can take him away forever for all I care! You never let me ride him anyway and when I do you all treat me like a baby. I’m never going to be able to ride him to town or church or anywhere everybody else does!”

“Nicholas, stop that shouting right now.” Ben said quietly.

“No, I won’t! I don’t have to do anything any of you say anymore!”

Ben took several deep breaths. He was very close to taking the little mite over his knee and pulling down his pants and giving the child a spanking he wouldn’t forget for several days. He knew he wouldn’t do it however. He had felt this way about his other sons at times too. Instead he walked over to the child, picked him up and headed upstairs with him. 

“What do you think Pa will do Adam?”

“Put him to bed.”

“That’s all?”

“I believe that will be all for tonight. Sparky won’t be riding his pony for some time I’m afraid.”

“Adam, Pa would spank us for that.”

“Little Joe, he’s too mad to spank him. If he did that now Sparky wouldn’t be able to sit down for a week. He’s too little for Pa to spank him like that. He’ll just put him to bed and talk to him in the morning.”

“When Pa tells him he can’t ride his pony in the morning Sparky will have another tantrum.”

“Then he’ll just not be able to ride his pony that much longer. Pa can be stubborn too.”

****

Ben entered Sparky’s room and plopped the child down on his bed. He stripped him of his clothes and then went over to the dresser and removed a clean night shirt. He pulled it over the little boy’s head and said nothing while he performed these tasks. Sparky also said nothing. He just kept giving Ben angry looks. When Ben finally finished getting his child ready for bed he said, “Nicholas, I’m very disappointed in your behavior tonight. What is making you so upset?”

“You are! You are making me upset! You are always telling me what to do, not letting me ride my pony, making me sort those stupid things every day, not letting me run up and down the stairs and not letting me slam doors!”

“Child, that is because I’m trying to teach you how to take responsibility for your choices and that there are rewards both positive and negative.”

“What does that mean?”

“Look Sparky, when you do as you are told to do by adults you get the privilege of riding your pony. When you are disobedient you get the privilege of your toys being taken away, or you are isolated from the family by standing in a corner, going to your room things like that. If you’re behavior still hasn’t changed then sometimes a spanking is in order.”

“You don’t love me anymore. You’re always going away, leaving me alone, everyone is leaving me alone. You ignore me, make me spend all day in my room and expect me to do that project I couldn’t do!”

“Nicholas, I’m not going to argue with you son. Because of your tantrum tonight you will stay in your room all morning and you will complete another project I will give you. You will also not be riding your pony until you can show me by your behavior that you deserve to ride your pony.”

“Then I’ll never ride my pony! You might as well sell him! I can’t behave the way you want me to!”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know!”

Ben saw the tears begin and held the child in his lap and cuddled him until the crying spell was over. Ben was at a loss. He wasn’t certain what to do. It didn’t seem that any of his discipline measures were working with this child. Standing him in a corner, putting him in his room taking away his pony. Spanking seemed to correct his behavior for a little while, but it too didn’t seem to be very effective.   
“Sparky how much do you want to ride your pony?”

“I don’t want to ride my pony ever again!”

Ben sighed. He had had a thought, but it might be too late for that now. He had thought that if riding were that important to the child he could use it as a reward for good behavior. If the child had been punished with that privilege being taken away one too many times it lost its appeal and wasn’t going to be a sufficient reward. He’d have to think about this. Sparky, go to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

The child turned away from Ben, not wanting to give him a hug and Ben felt bad.   
He tucked him in, kissed him on the forehead and closed the door leaving the child’s room.

***

Adam could see his father was troubled when he came back. “He’s really upset isn’t he?”

“Yes. I’m at a loss Adam as to what to do. I need something that will work with this child and all the usual things just don’t seem to be working.”

“What about rewarding only the good behavior and ignoring the bad?”

“No. The bad has to be dealt with too.”

“Why not do something with him that’s fun Pa?”

“Like what Adam. I have a ranch to run.”

“You haven’t taken him up to the lake for a while and maybe going fishing or swimming might help.”

“I can try, but I’m not sure.”

“Pa, you always seem to be able to figure us out. Why are you having so much trouble with Nicky?”

“I’m not sure Adam. Sometimes he is very unpredictable.”

“Well, we have only had him with us for a very short time and I think we keep forgetting that. By the time we were his age you had been with us for five whole years and knew us like a book. Sparky has had a very hard five years and maybe he’s confused by what we’re trying to accomplish.”

“That may be so Adam, but I don’t want to keep using that as an excuse for not parenting the child well.”

“Pa, you’re too hard on yourself. I think you’re trying to be too careful and trying too hard. You need to do what comes to you naturally and relax. You need to be Pa.”

Ben thought about what his son was saying. He was being too careful. He wanted to parent this child well, but kept making mistakes, being influenced too much by what others thought he should be doing with the child. He needed to parent his child the way he felt was right for him. Tonight he should have given the boy a swat or two on his backside for his disobedience and disrespect. He didn’t need to give him a full-fledged spanking, but he needed to get his attention. He needed to find a project that fit the child’s capabilities. He wasn’t sure what the lack of concentration was about. He did know that he needed to give him things to do he could be successful at. He also wanted to take him to the mine and if he could try to turn around the pony thing so it became a reward instead of a punishment thing… It might work. 

Adam could see his father was thinking and left him to it. “Pa, I’m going to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Okay Adam, have a good night.”

“You too Pa.”

***

The next morning Ben went into Sparky’s room and helped the child to wash up. “Nicky, remember, you are to stay here in your room until I come get you for breakfast. Then I will be bringing you a project I want you to do. If you complete the project I will take you riding this afternoon.”

Sparky just looked at Ben, but he didn’t acknowledge him. 

“Nicholas, did you hear me?”

“Yes Papa.”

“That’s better.”

After breakfast Ben brought Sparky pencils and paper. Sparky looked at him puzzled.   
“Sparky, I want you to draw me some pictures this morning. I want you to draw me a picture of your family. Then I want you to draw a picture of the house we live in and then to draw a picture of anything you want to.”

“Why Papa?”

“Because I said so.”

“Oh.”

“If you have done this I will take you for a ride after lunch on your pony.”

“Okay Papa.”

Ben left the room and hoped that the child would be able to complete the project he had given him. 

****

Sparky went to his room after breakfast and After Ben left the room Sparky went over to his desk and taking the pencils and a piece of paper began to draw a picture of his family. He drew his Papa, Hoss, Adam, Little Joe and Hop Sing. They were all holding hands and smiling. He drew himself off to the side not being part of the family, then he drew a picture of the house. It had a chimney and smoke coming out of the house and windows and a door. He drew a tree as well and clouds and a sun along with grass, horses and cows. Of course since he was only five they weren’t easily recognizable, but one could tell once he explained it to them. The last picture he drew was of a big black hole and a picture of a man and a woman. Then he went and laid down on his bed and cried. 

When Ben returned he went up to Sparky’s room and found the little boy asleep. He saw the pictures he had asked him to draw and looked at them. He was sad to see the boy had not put himself as a part of the family and that his extra picture was of his trauma. The house looked good, but he notice he had not put any people in the picture. He was glad however that the child had completed the task. He thought about what he saw reflected in the rudimentary pictures and vaguely remembered something that Paul had said about Sparky possibly having poor concentration and that that might cause him a problem in school. He thought of the checker game that Hoss had tried to teach the child as well as the task Adam had set him and realized that this was what the problem had been the distractibility too was all part of his having been traumatized. It had not been deliberate disobedience. He also realized that the temper tantrums were more out of frustration than out of real naughtiness. It didn’t help however because somehow the child needed to learn to curb his tantrums and to be able to concentrate better. 

He walked over to the bed and sat down and brushed the hair from the child’s forehead. He would have to bring the boys to town again soon for haircuts again. Sparky opened his eyes and sat up. “Papa, I made the pictures you wanted.”

“Yes, I saw you did.”

“Did I do them right?”

“Yes, you did them perfectly.”

“Good. I didn’t want to have to keep doing them.”

“No Nicky, you did them well. I will take you riding again this afternoon okay?”

“Okay.”

****

Ben lengthened the time that Sparky rode until he felt at the end of the week that Sparky could ride all the way to town without too much discomfort. If he was getting tired, or looked like he was getting sore or stiff they could stop for a rest. Perhaps he would let him ride his pony to church this week. That would be a great reward for the child. 

****

Little Joe was in a mood. It was the first day of school for him and he didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay home and work on the ranch with his father and brothers. Ben went into Little Joe’s room. “Little Joe, get up. You’ll be late for your first day and I don’t want you to start out the school year on the wrong foot.”

“Yes Pa.” Little Joe crawled out of bed. He also didn’t want to start the first day of school with a sore backside. He knew his father would not tolerate any nonsense from him today either. He moped through his chores and when he sat down to breakfast had a sour look on his face. 

“Little Joe, are you going to school today?”

“Yeah Sparky, back to the old grind.”

“How come you don’t like to go to school?”

“Because I’d rather be outside doing things. I don’t like to stay inside all day long and have to listen to Miss Jones drone on about all kind of things.”

“I do expect you to pay attention and to do your best young man.”

“Yes Sir.”

Adam and Hoss exchanged looks. They knew their younger brother would be in trouble soon at school again. He could hardly go a couple of weeks without a note from Miss Jones. 

Chapter 26

After breakfast Ben called Little Joe to him. “Little Joe, I want you to lose the attitude before you get to school this morning. I expect you to behave yourself in school today and to learn so that you can do the things you need to do when you grow up. I know you don’t like school, but you do well when you apply yourself. I don’t expect you to be like your brother Adam, but I do expect you to approach school with an attitude of trying to learn all you can while you have the opportunity. School was hard for your brother Hoss, but he made it through with passing grades and graduated. I expect no less from you.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I’m also sure there is no need for me to say I expect you to behave or you know you’ll find yourself over my knee, along with restrictions and extra chores.”

“Yes sir.”

“Good, then off to school with you.”

“Yes Sir.”

Little Joe rode off to school. He met Mitch Devlin along the way and before long Seth Pruitt also joined them. Together they rode on to school and Little Joe felt better knowing his friends also felt the same way and also had the same expectations from their fathers and all three would share in their mischief and ultimate consequences as well. 

****

Ben and his two older sons set out to take care of the ranching things that needed to be done and Sparky was left with Hop Sing to care for him. Hop Sing gave him some small chores to do. He had him help him dig up onions and other vegetables for their supper as well as to help him to pick beans and peas which he would be canning for the winter months. 

When Ben returned home he asked Hop Sing how Sparky had behaved and when he received a positive report he smiled.   
“Sparky, would you like to meet Little Joe and ride home with him from school?”

“Yes Papa! That would be fun!”

Ben smiled at the little boy’s enthusiasm. He had been behaving better since Ben had decided to be more relaxed with the child. “Then let’s go get Blaze saddled up and go.”

Ben Picked up his son and placed him in the saddle. “If you get tired let me know Sparky   
okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

They set off and Sparky sat as tall as the little mite could in the saddle. They made it to the schoolhouse just as the children were dismissed. Ben waited to see if Little Joe was going to come out. When all the children seemed to have exited and he had still not seen his son Ben said to Sparky, “Nicky, I want you to stay on your pony. I don’t want you to ride off anywhere do you understand?”

“Yes Papa.”  
Ben dismounted and walked into the school room to see his son sitting at his desk and Miss Jones at her own desk. When Ben walked in Miss Jones said, “Mr. Cartwright, I’m glad you’re here. Joseph has not been a model student today.”

“Ben eyed his son who tried to shrink into his desk. “What is wrong Miss Jones?”

“Joseph wouldn’t return to the schoolhouse after afternoon recess and I had to physically drag him inside.” 

Ben eyed his recalcitrant son. “I can assure you Miss Jones, there will not be a repeat of that again.”

“Thank you Mr. Cartwright. I would appreciate it. When Joseph has completed writing his sentences he may leave.”

“I’ll be waiting outside.”

“I see you brought your youngest son with you.”

“Yes Miss Jones.”

“He is adorable. Why isn’t he here today?”

“I have decided he is not yet ready for school Miss Jones. When I think he is ready, be assured I will be sending him.”

“Well Mr. Cartwright starting children in their education when they are young is the best thing.”

“I’m well aware of that Miss Jones. When I think my child is ready for that challenge he will be sitting here in your schoolhouse.” Ben tipped his hat. “Thank you Miss Jones and good day.” Ben then turned to his son. “Joseph, Sparky and I will be waiting for you outside when you’re done.”

“Yes sir.”

Ben returned to his littlest son and reached up and plucked him out of his saddle. “Tie Blaze up by Cochise. Apparently your older brother has gotten himself in trouble and has sentences to write. We’ll wait for him and we’ll ride home together.”  
They tied their mounts and Sparky turned to Ben. “Papa, what are sentences?”  
“Well, sometimes when children do something wrong in school the teacher has them write a sentence over and over a number of times to help them to remember that they shouldn’t break that rule.”

“Like if I have a tantrum I would have to write a sentence about not having a tantrum?”

Ben smiled. “Yes, something like that.”

“What did Little Joe do that he has to write sentences?”  
“Your brother wouldn’t return to the schoolhouse after recess.”

“What’s recess?”

” It’s time the teacher gives the students to have a break from their school lessons. Kind of like a reward for paying attention and doing their work.”

“Oh.”

Little Joe exited the schoolhouse about an hour later. Ben said nothing to the boy as he saddled Cochise and mounted.   
“Pa, I’m sorry.”

“We’ll talk about this when we get home young man Ben told him in a stern tone of voice.

Little Joe shot a look at Sparky. 

“Little Joe, Papa let me ride with him to meet you and ride home with you from school.”

“I see. You are getting better and Pa is letting you ride longer distances.”

“I like it Little Joe.”

“I’m glad that you do Sparky.”

When they arrived home Ben turned to his younger son, “Joseph, help your brother put up his pony and when you’re through with all your chores come see me in the house.”  
“Yes sir.”

Ben strode into the Barn with Buck and Sparky and Little Joe followed with their mounts. 

Little Joe helped Sparky get Blaze into his stall and then got Cochise into her stall. Then he helped Sparky unsaddle Blaze and gave him a cloth to rub down the pony to the best of his ability. He watched his tiny brother work as he rubbed down his own mount. He leaned into Cochise and murmured into her ear, “Girl, I’m in big trouble with Pa. I don’t know if he’s going to spank me or tan me for this.”  
When Little Joe was finished with Cochise he saw Sparky working on his pony’s legs. He came over and combed the pony’s mane, back and tail as Sparky couldn’t reach these areas yet. When Blaze was taken care of Little Joe asked, “Do you want to watch me do my chores or do you want to go to the house to play?”

“I want to watch you Little Joe.”

“Okay.” Little Joe picked up the little mite and placed him on a stack of hay bales. “You stay up here out of the way then.”

“Okay.”

As Little Joe worked around the barn he noticed just how little his brother was. He didn’t weigh more than about 35 pounds and although was beginning to put on some weight was still pretty small, kind of like himself. His friends were getting taller and larger than him and he was worrying about this. They were beginning to look more like Hoss and Adam while he was still looking like a little boy. 

When Little Joe finished his chores he picked Sparky up off the hay bale and said, “Little brother, you had better go and pester Adam and Hoss. I got to go in the house and face Pa now.”

“Is he going to spank you?”

“Probably. If not, he’ll have something I won’t like very much up his sleeve.”

****

Ben was sitting at his desk and looked up when Little Joe came into the great room. “Joseph, go up to your room and get into your nightshirt.”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe was puzzled. Pa usually sent him up to bed after supper. 

Ben entered a short time later, having given his son enough time to change. Little Joe sat on his bed, but stood as his father entered the room. Ben pulled the chair out from Little Joe’s desk and sat down facing the child. “Joseph, I’m very disappointed in what happened today. You said you would try to stay out of trouble in school when you left this morning. What were you thinking refusing to go back into the schoolroom and Miss Jones having to drag you back inside?”

Little Joe looked down at the floor embarrassed by his own stupidity. He didn’t really know why he had done such a thing. He had had enough of spelling, vocabulary, history, geography and arithmetic. He had felt so good being outside he had just not wanted to go back inside. 

“Joseph, look at me boy.”

Little Joe looked into his father’s eyes and saw the disappointment there. He quickly looked away again. 

“Don’t look away Joseph and I am still waiting for an explanation.”

“I just didn’t want to go back inside. It was so nice out and I was tired of lessons.”

“Not a very good explanation young man.”

“I’m sorry Pa.”

“Joseph, this is the kind of behavior I might have expected from your little brother, not you.” 

Little Joe looked away again flushing with embarrassment. 

“Yes sir.”

“Little Joe, you have to be a good example to Sparky regarding school. That is part of the responsibility of a big brother. I suspect he might have some difficulty with school when he does start and he’s going to need your help.”

“Yes sir. I didn’t think of that.”

“Yes, I know. I hope you will be thinking more about how your behavior affects your little brother. He looks up to you Joe and is beginning to emulate you as well. I want him to emulate good behaviors, not bad ones.”

“I’m sorry Pa, I promise to do better. I don’t want Sparky to get into trouble at school because of what I do.”

“Very good Little Joe. Do you have any homework?”

“Yes sir.”

“I expect you to finish your homework. You will not have any supper. I will be up to check on you after the family has eaten. Your homework had better be done and done correctly. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

“You will then go to bed. If there is a repeat of this behavior next time you won’t get off so easy. You are also to come straight home after school for the rest of the week and will have extra chores to complete when you get home. You will not have any dessert for the rest of the week. You will come up here to your room, change into your nightshirt and do your homework right after supper for the rest of the week. If it is not done correctly or well I will be giving you a spanking. After your homework is done you will be going straight to bed. Do you understand your punishment?”

“Yes sir.” Little Joe responded tears falling down his face now. 

“You are forgiven Little Joe, but I do expect better behavior from you young man. Is that understood?”

“Yes sir.”

Ben gathered his younger son into his arms and onto his lap, cuddling him. When Little   
Joe stopped crying Ben rubbed his back and seeing his son was calm again left the room to have his supper. 

****

“Papa, when is Little Joe coming downstairs for supper?”

“Nicky, your brother is not having any supper tonight.”

Sparky’s large grey eyes went wide and round. His hand went into his mouth and he began to chew on his fingers. 

Ben noticing this pulled the youngster into his lap. He took the child’s hand gently out of his mouth. “Nicky, don’t worry. Going without supper for one night will not hurt Little Joe. It is not the first time he has been sent to bed without his supper. The only difference is tonight he has to do his homework first.”

“But Papa, he’ll be hungry!” Sparky said worriedly. 

“Yes he will Nicky, but it will help him think about how badly he behaved in school today.”

“Why don’t you just spank him and let him eat his supper?”

“Because I have done that before and he doesn’t seem to understand that he is supposed to follow the rules. This way he may think more about what he did to get him no supper.”

Sparky did not seem to be happy about this explanation. 

“I’m sorry Nicky, punishments aren’t supposed to be pleasant.”

The little boy’s tears came then and Ben held him in his arms. “I’m sorry baby that this makes you sad.” Ben knew that the child was reacting to the times he may have gone hungry himself, but not because he had been punished. Ben knew he would not use this particular punishment with this child for a very very long time if ever. 

Sparky was in the kitchen and pulling a chair into the pantry climbed up to reach the shelf where Hop Sing had put a plate of cookies covered by a cloth. Ben hearing the noise wondered what was going on and walked into the kitchen to catch the little boy sneaking two cookies off the plate. Once Sparky had hopped down off the chair Ben scooped him up from behind, sitting him on the chair, asked, “Just what do you think you’re doing young man?”

“Uhm… getting some cookies.” Sparky knew better now than to lie. 

“Why didn’t you ask me, Adam, Hoss or Hop Sing to get them for you?”

“Uhm… because they aren’t for me.” Sparky said in a small voice. 

Ben crossed his arms in front of him and eyed his youngest child. “Who are they for Nicky?”

“Uhm… for Little Joe Papa, because he had no supper.”

“Little Joe is in bed.”  
Tears came to Sparky’s eyes now. “Papa, he shouldn’t have to go to bed without any supper!” 

Ben hadn’t realized Sparky had been quite this upset about it. He picked up the little mite and explained, “Sparky, I know you are worried about Little Joe, but he is all right. I just checked on him a little bit ago. He was in bed asleep. Missing one meal will not hurt him. I promise you.”

Sparky felt a little bit better. He was coming to know that if his father promised something then it happened. If Papa was promising that Little Joe missing his supper wasn’t hurting him then it would be okay. 

Ben could see the little boy’s emotions flitting across his face. When he saw the little boy’s eyes appear undisturbed he knew the child had accepted what he had done in regard to Little Joe as not hurtful. “Now, little boy, there is the matter of you climbing up and sneaking cookies.”

“Papa?”

“Nicky, you are not to climb up on things. You know that don’t you?”

‘Uhm… not supposed to climb on the stalls…, not supposed to climb on the machines…, not supposed to climb on the corral fence…, Uhm… I guess I’m not supposed to climb on things’

“Yes Papa.”

“Did you know you weren’t supposed to sneak cookies?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben removed the cookies from the child’s hand and placed them back on the plate covering them again with the cloth. Then he took the chair and moved it into the kitchen, placing it back where it belonged. “Nicky, come here.”

Sparky walked over to his father. Ben picked him up and said, “Young man because of what you did you will get no cookies for the rest of the week. Don’t you ask for any, whine about not getting any if we get some and no tantrums about this. If you do any of these things young man you will get a spanking and no cookies for another week. Understand?”

Sparky began to cry, but Ben was getting used to this and didn’t let it move him. He just held the child until he stopped crying. He wiped the little boy’s eyes and blew his nose. “Do you understand your punishment Nicky?”

“Yes Papa.” Nicky said with a sigh. 

“Good.”

“Papa, I’m sorry. I won’t climb up on a chair and try to sneak cookies again.”

“You’re forgiven Sparky. If you don’t follow the rules you know the consequences.”

“Yes Papa.”

“Okay then, let’s go into the great room. You can play until it’s time for you to go to bed.”

“Okay Papa.”

Chapter 27

Sparky played with his toys and Adam and Hoss played a game of checkers while Ben smoked his pipe and read his paper. When it was time for Sparky to go to bed Ben said, “Nicky, time for you to go to bed.”

“Yes Papa.” The child picked up his toys, put them in his toy box, climbed up into Hoss and Adam’s laps for hugs and kisses and then Ben took him by the hand and led him upstairs. He got him ready for bed, tucked him in and left his room. Later that night the silence was split by the little one’s screams. Ben had half expected this because of how bad Sparky had felt about little Joe not having had his supper. All four Cartwright's gathered in the child’s room and Sparky wouldn’t let anyone but Little Joe comfort him.   
Little Joe ended up reading him a story and Sparky finally fell asleep. Later that night Joe woke to find a little bundle in bed with him. It was the first time Sparky had sought out any of his brothers for comfort in the night. Little Joe tucked his bed clothes over the little mite and snuggled him close and they fell asleep. Little Joe had a taste that night of what Adam had felt when he had taken him into his bed at night. 

In the morning Ben found Sparky gone from his room. He began to panic and then checking each of his son’s rooms found the little one tucked in bed with his younger son. Little Joe looked up as his father opened the door and indicated he should be quiet as the little one was still fast asleep. Ben smiled at the picture and whispered, “Don’t let him sleep too long Little Joe. You have to get up and get ready for school.” Little Joe nodded and Ben left the room. 

****

A few days later Ben said to Sparky, “Would you like to go for a long ride on your pony with your Papa?”

“Yes! I would like that very much Papa! That would be fun!”

“Whoa there little one. We will ride in stages. This ride is longer than any other ride you have ever had and I don’t want you to get too sore before we get there.”

“Where are we going to go Papa?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“Oh.”

Ben smiled at his child and tousled his hair. 

After breakfast Ben sent a reluctant Little Joe to school and Adam and Hoss off to take care of some ranching chores. He saddled up Buck and Blaze and plopping his youngest son on his saddle set off for the Silver Eagle mine. 

Ben had had Hop Sing pack them a lunch knowing he and the child would be gone most of the day.

As they rode along Ben taught Sparky about the landmarks they passed and indicated when they came near one of the parts that was near the end of the land of the Ponderosa. 

“Papa, there’s a lot of land. I never knew the Ponderosa was so big!”

“It is quite a bit of land Sparky. Most of the time when you ride with your brothers it will be on our own land. Of course when we go to town you leave our ranch, but when you go up to the lake that is still part of our land.”

“Papa, how come there is so much land?”

“Papa needs the land to raise the cattle, the horses, cut the trees for wood and where we are going today our mine.”

“You have a mine Papa?”

“Yes Sparky.”

The little boy looked a bit worried.

“This mine is a very nice mine Nicky. The miners are friendly and I want you to meet some of them today.”

“Papa, I don’t think I want to meet any miners.”

“Well, Nicky, you are my son and one day you will grow up and you will need to know the people of the mine and the lumber camp too so that you will be able to run the ranch and all the ranches enterprises.”

The child’s hand went into his mouth and Ben admonished him, “Nicky, take your fingers out of your mouth please. I’d like to see you with both hands on the reins of your pony.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky put his hand back on the rein.

When they got to the mine Mike Calahan greeted him. “Hello Mr. Cartwright! Who is that great big fella ya got with ya?”

Ben smiled. “this is my youngest son Nicholas. We call him Nicky or Sparky.”

“Well, Sparky, are you here to see how your Papa runs the mine?”

“Yes sir. I may have to run the mine one day!”

Mike chuckled at the little mite. He felt rage at the two miners who had kept this child at the Green Backs mine for over a year with no family. He was so adorable and cute.   
“Sparky, I’d like you to meet a few of the men who work here. It’s very important to know the people who work for your Pa.”

“Yes sir Mr. Calahan. I know Mr. Charley and he’s the ranch foreman.”

“That’s right Sparky.”

Mike went over and told one of the other miners something and in a few minutes three men emerged from the mine. One was a mountain of a man, the kind of man Hoss would grow to be when he stopped growing, another man was short and pudgy and the third man was Jolly with laughing blue eyes and red hair. “Sparky, I want you to meet Mr. Jerry Robinson, He indicated the short pudgy man, Mr. Larry Cord, he indicated the man with the red hair and the laughing blue eyes and Mr. Barry Walker, indicating the huge man. All three men smiled and shook hands with the little boy. Sparky was a bit shy.   
Barry said, “Your nothing but a little mite aren’t you?”

“Yes sir.”

“Why two of you would make one of my boys.”

“You have boys Mr. Walker?”

“Yep four of them.”

“How old are they?”

“Well… one is thirteen, one is eleven, one is seven and one is three. My three-year-old is bigger than you.”

Sparky didn’t think he like that at all. How could a little child be bigger than him?

The three men spent some time talking to Sparky. Ben said, I have arranged for a school teacher to come out to the mine beginning in mid-September. Her name is Clara Travis. She is well qualified and excited about the prospect. You will need to be certain she has a cabin for herself and is made welcome by everyone.”

“Why Mr. Cartwright, never fear, I certainly will look after that.”

Good.”

After visiting the men for a while Ben let each man take Sparky and show him around the mine. They introduced him to their children. None of them had children the same age as Sparky, but some of them had children close to his age. Sparky played with some of the children while Ben inspected the mine. When he returned he was surprised to see his son in a scuffle with another boy who seemed to be a bit older than him a quite a bit larger. Barry Walker went over to the scuffling boys, picked each child up by their collar and boomed, “What’s going on here!”

Ben came over and took Sparky from Barry. His right eye was swelling and blood was pouring from his nose. The other boy had a split lip and a bruise on his cheek. 

“Gregory, I want to know what this was all about and I want to know now!” Barry boomed again. 

His young son cringed. “I was just teasing Sparky Pa, I told him he was nothing but a baby. He got mad and we ended up fighting.”

“So I see.” The man pulled the boy into the cabin and the unmistakable sound of a spanking being administered issued from the cabin. Mike Calahan brought Ben a basin of water and a cloth to clean up the little one. 

“Nicholas, you know how I feel about fighting boy.”

“Yes Papa, ouch!” Ben tipped the boy’s head back and gently pinched his sore nose to get the bleeding to stop. He washed off the blood from his face. There wasn’t much he could do for his shirt unless he had him take it off and wash it in the stream. Then he placed a cool cloth on his child’s eye. “Ow Papa! That hurts!” When he was certain the swelling was down about as much as it could be he sat the boy in his lap. “Nicholas I want to know what this was all about.”

“Gregory was calling me a shrimp and a baby and I didn’t like it. I punched him in the mouth. Then he punched me in the nose and then I punched him in the face and then he got me in the eye. Then we were on the ground rolling around until you came papa.”

Ben sighed. His own little five-year old son had started a fight with a bigger and older boy. ” Nicholas, I don’t want you starting fights young man.”

“But Papa, he was calling me names.”

“I know you don’t like to be called names Nicky. It reminds you of when you were at the Green Backs mine. I won’t have you starting fights. You could have walked away from him. I don’t tolerate fighting from your brothers and I won’t tolerate it from you, is that understood?”

“Yes Papa. What are you going to do?”

Ben flipped the little mite over his knee and Sparky’s hands flew back to cover his seat. Ben took them and moved them gently out of the way and applied five hard swats to the boy’s bottom. 

“Ow! Papa! That hurts!”

Ben let the child up and Sparky stood tears running down his face and rubbing his bottom. “Now Nicholas, you have your answer to your question.”

“You will spank me for fighting.” Sparky sniffed. 

“Yes. I do the same to Little Joe and the other boys when they get into fights as well.”

“Oh.” Sparky said still rubbing his bottom. 

“You will apologize to Gregory for hitting him Sparky.”

“Yes Papa” Sparky said tears still running down his face. 

In a bit Barry escorted his now crying son out to Sparky. Ben urged his son forward as well. “Gregory, I’m sorry I started the fight and hit you.”

“Sparky, I’m sorry for fighting with you and for calling you names. I shouldn’t have done that. Pa whipped my backside good for that.”

“I should have just walked away. My Papa spanked me for fighting too Gregory. I don’t like to be called names.”

“I’m sorry and promise I won’t call you names anymore Sparky.” The older boy stuck out his hand and Sparky took it and they shook hands and grinned at each other and then   
both boys rubbed their bottoms. 

“Sparky, take off your shirt son. I want to try to get most of that blood out before we get home and Hop Sing gets mad.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky with Ben’s help struggled out of his shirt. Ben brought it down to the stream and made certain that he got out as much of the blood as he could. Then he set it out on a bush to dry. 

By the time they got ready to leave Sparky’s bottom didn’t sting anymore. Ben had been careful not to make Sparky sore because of the long ride home. 

****

All in all, Ben didn’t think the visit went too bad. The miners had fussed over him and his black eye as well as admonishing him gently for fighting and teasing him a little about having gotten spanked. Sparky had responded good naturedly and Ben promised they would visit real soon. Sparky and Gregory had become fast friends after their fight and played with each other until Ben decided it was time to go. 

When they rode up into the yard Adam and Hoss were there, having just arrived a little bit ago. 

“Hey Sparky, what happened to you?”

“I got into a fight with Gregory Hoss.”

“What’s the other guy look like?”

“Uhm… he’s taller than me and has brown hair…”  
“Adam laughed and Hoss said, “That’s not what I mean little brother. Does he have any bruises or are you the only one?”

“Uhm… he has a cut on his lip, a bruise on his cheek and a sore backside.”

“Well, I’m sure that your backside didn’t feel so very good either.”

“No Hoss. Papa spanked me too.”

Adam plucked the child from his saddle and Ben asked, “Adam, would you bring him into Hop Sing to have a look at his eye. I think he has a bruise on his nose too.”  
“Yes Sir.”

“Hoss, will you help with Blaze?”

“Yes Sir.”

When Hop Sing saw the little one’s eye he got a steak and placed it on the bruised eye.   
“Ouch! Hop Sing! That hurts!”

“Not as much as wooden spoon.”

Sparky took the warning and didn’t protest further. 

When Little Joe came home from school Ben had him curry Blaze and rake out his stall. Then he gave him some other chores to do as he had been told he would have. When Little Joe finally went to the house Sparky was playing in the great room and when Little Joe saw his black eye asked, “What happened to you little brother?“

“I got into a fight.”

“Does your eye hurt?”

“Not too much anymore. Hop Sing took care of it.”

Hop Sing came out with some cookies and milk for Little Joe. Sparky looked at the plate of cookies, but then remembered he was not to have any and went back to playing.   
Hop Sing seeing this went back into his kitchen and returned with another glass of milk and some cookies and placing them on the table turned to Sparky and said, “Little one may come to table and have cookies and milk.”

“Hop Sing, “I’m not supposed to have any.” Sparky said sadly.

“Hop Sing say little one may have cookie, so it okay. Hop Sing tell Papa he give permission.”

Sparky brightened up some then and joined Little Joe in having some cookies and milk. 

Ben walked in to see his littlest son enjoying cookies and milk with his younger son and eyed the boy. Little Joe spoke up, “Pa, Hop Sing told Sparky it was all right for him to have cookies and milk. He didn’t ask for them or whine about not being able to have them.”  
Ben softened his expression then and laughed to himself. The little one had his cook wrapped around his little finger. Ben then went over and tousled the hair of the littlest member of the family. “Sparky how is your eye?”

“It still hurts Papa, but not as bad as before.”

“I’m glad.”

****

Things seemed to settle into a routine. Ben and the older boys would go out to take care of the ranching business, Little Joe would go off to school and Sparky would help Hop Sing with small chores and all Ben’s sons were behaving themselves for once. Ben would take Sparky to the Silver Eagle mine once a week to be with the miners and their children. There were no more incidents of teasing Sparky and no more fights. The new school teacher Clara Travis had come out and had begun the school. The children, their parents and some of the adult miners were happy about this too. All the children went to school and the adults who wanted to were given permission to attend in the afternoons as well. 

“Sparky, how come you don’t go to school?”

“I’m not ready to go yet. Papa wants me to learn how to be in a family before I go.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… I’m adopted.” Sparky said in a small voice.

“What do you mean adopted?”

“My Papa has only been my Papa for a little while.”

Gregory Walker looked at him in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Sparky looked at the other boy. “My Mama and my grandpa are dead.”

“What about your Papa?”

“I don’t think I have a Papa.”

“You have to have a Papa. Everyone has a Papa.”

“I don’t remember one. I think he’s dead too.”

“Oh.”

Gregory’s father hearing his son questioning Sparky walked over, “Gregory, I think that’s enough questions boy. Mr. Cartwright took Sparky in after he found him near Silver City and the people he was with were killed in the landslide we heard about back in the Spring.”

“Are you that boy that was living at the Green Backs mine?”

Tears came to the boy’s eyes and Sparky ran off to find his Papa. 

Barry landed a hard swat on his boy’s backside. “Son, I told you that was enough with the questions didn’t I?”

“I’m sorry Pa, I didn’t know he was that kid.” Gregory said rubbing his backside.

“Well, he is and I don’t want you spreading that around either. The boy is very touchy about the time he spent at the Green Backs.”

“Yes Sir.”

Sparky found Ben and flung himself into his arms crying hard now. Ben was surprised and caught the little boy in his arms. “What’s the matter baby?”

Sparky couldn’t say. He was crying too hard. Barry Walker came walking up to Ben and related the conversation he had heard between Sparky and Gregory. Then Barry plucked the crying boy out of Ben’s arms before Sparky could hang onto Ben and holding him said, “Sparky boy, Gregory didn’t mean anything by what he said. Other children are going to be curious about you and your background son. There is nothing to be ashamed of boy.”

Sparky looked up at the giant of a man and tried to control his tears. “I’m sorry, Mr. Walker, I don’t like to talk about being at the mine. My Mama and Grandpa died there.” Tears came to the child again. 

The big man held the little boy. “Don’t worry little one. No one here will say anything or do anything to hurt you.”

Sparky snuggled up to the man and stopped crying, but put his hand in his mouth and began to chew his fingers. Ben recognizing this as a sign of insecurity reached out for his child, but Barry didn’t relinquish him. He removed the youngster’s hand from his mouth and said, “Sparky, please don’t do that. Now child, there Is no reason to be afraid. We are all your friends here. We have come to know you and like you very much. Sparky is a very fitting name for you boy because you sure do set off sparks when you’ve a mind to. Like that first day you and Gregory got into that fight.” Barry smiled at the boy. 

“Yes Sir, but Papa set fire to my bottom too.”

“The man laughed his big booming laugh, tossed the child up in the air, catching him and said, “Your are so right little one, you are so right!”

Sparky giggled then and Ben smiled seeing his little one having fun with the big man.   
Barry set the child down then and with a light swat to his bottom said, “Go back and play with Gregory.”

“Yes Sir.” Sparky took off in the direction of Gregory.

Ben looked at the big man. “Thanks Barry. That was very kind of you.”

“It was nothing Mr. Cartwright. The little mite had to get over his fears of the mine, miners and talking about his past and not feel ashamed of it, but to be proud he survived.”

“I couldn’t agree more.”

The children played then and Ben was glad to see Sparky becoming more relaxed with these people. He turned to Barry and asked, are you, Larry or Jerry planning a trip to town soon?”

“Well, we were thinking of coming on Saturday, at least I think Jerry and Larry were thinking of it.”

“Good. Sparky needs a pair of riding boots and I thought I’d bring him to the general store when a couple of you might be coming in.” 

“I’ll check with them. I’ll be back in a moment.”

Ben strolled over to where the boys were playing. “Sparky, we’ll be leaving pretty soon. I want you to get washed up.”

“Yes Papa.” The boys went off to the stream to wash up.

Barry returned with a big grin and said, “Larry and Jerry are planning to come into Virginia City Saturday around noon.”

“Good. Thanks a lot.” Ben shook hands with the miner and called Sparky. He placed the child on his pony and they headed for home.

Chapter 28

“Sparky, you need a real pair of riding boots since you are riding more now and longer distances.”

“Really Papa?”

“Yes.”

“Papa, when can I ride alone?”

“Not until you are older and more familiar with the area and won’t get lost.”

“I know how to ride to the mine and I know how to ride to town, to the schoolhouse and to church.”

“Yes, and if I ever find you riding alone to any of those places you won’t be able to sit on your pony long enough to go to any of those places for a while either.”

“How come?”

“Because I’ll spank you for going to any of those places alone, in fact if you go anyplace alone on your pony without permission.”

“Oh.”

Ben smiled to himself “You also will be restricted to the ranch and from your pony for a very long time.”

“Oh.”

“So don’t get any ideas little one.”

“Yes Papa, I don’t want a spanking, restriction and not being allowed to ride my pony.”

Ben tousled the child’s hair, then picked him up and hugged him. “You are growing little one. You’re getting heavy.”

“Is that good Papa?”

“Oh yes, very good.”

After breakfast Ben took Sparky and Little Joe to town with him. Sparky and Little Joe rode side by side and Ben admired his two youngest sons. They rode well and when they got to town Ben and the boys dismounted at the general store. When Sparky attempted to slide from his saddle like Little Joe Ben planted a sharp swat on his bottom.

“Oww!” Sparky looked to see his father holding him. “Uhm… Papa?”

“I told you Nicky, I don’t want you doing that. You are still too little to get to the ground safely. You wait for one of us to take you off your pony.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said rubbing his bottom. 

Ben took the child’s hand and led him into the store. They had just completed their purchase of Sparky’s riding boots and some candy when Jerry Robinson and Larry Cord entered the General Store. Sparky saw the miners and reacted momentarily, trying to pull out of Ben’s grasp. “Papa, let me go!”

“Sparky, it’s Mr. Robinson and Mr. Cord. You don’t want to be disrespectful do you?”

Sparky looked at the men and recognizing them from the mine seemed to relax. The men walked up to the child and said, “Sparky, boy, what are you doing here in town?”

Sparky seeing the men he knew said, “Papa is getting me some riding boots.” He showed them the boots he was now wearing.

“Well now, if them aren’t the nicest riding boots I’ve seen in a long time.” Larry Cord said.

“Yes, Larry, they sure are.” Mr. Robinson said. The men tousled the boy’s hair and   
Sparky smiled up at them. 

“Thank you Mr. Cord and Mr. Robinson.”

Little Joe watched this exchange and was happy to see Sparky talking to the men and not running away and hiding. 

Ben too observed this interaction with his son and was pleased as well. After getting Sparky his new riding boots they went on over to the international House for lunch. “Oh now my two most favorite Cartwright's are here today.”

“Hello Miss Emmaline.” Sparky spoke up. Little Joe and Ben echoed his greeting.

“What will it be today boys?”

“Hmm… I think I’d like one of your turkey sandwiches today Miss Emmaline.” Little Joe ordered.

Ben eyed his youngest. “What will you have Sparky? Chicken, turkey, ham or roast beef?”

‘I’d really like ice cream, but Papa was not happy with me the last time I said that, so I’d better order a sandwich.’

“I think I’d like a ham sandwich Papa.”

“Very good Sparky.” Ben had noticed the boy’s struggle in his expressive eyes and was glad he had used restraint. “I would like a ham sandwich as well Miss Emmaline.”

After they had eaten their lunch Ben rewarded the boys for their good behavior with ice cream and they set off for home.

*****

“How did it go in town today Pa?”

“Just fine Adam. Sparky wasn’t afraid of the miners when they came into the store.”

“Good. That was a pretty good idea, having him get to know some of the miners.”

“Yes, Paul suggested it.”

“I’m glad it worked out well.”

“I am as well.”

Sparky was playing in the yard and Little Joe was playing with him. They had his kite out and were flying it taking turns and Sparky was taking his turn when he got it caught up in   
a tree. “Little Joe! It’s caught up there now!”

“Don’t worry Sparky, we can get it down.”

“How?”

“I’ll climb up into the tree and get it.”

“Are you allowed to climb trees?”

“Sure. I do it all the time.”

“Why can you climb trees and not get into trouble and I can’t?”

“Well little brother, it’s probably because I’m bigger than you and have been doing it a lot longer.”

“Oh. When will I be old enough or big enough to climb trees Little Joe?”

“I don’t know Sparky, just whenever it happens I guess.”  
Little Joe began to climb the tree expertly and dislodged the kite, bringing it down for the little one. 

“Thanks Little Joe.”

“You’re welcome Sparky, that’s what big brothers are for.”

“Well, I’m glad. I would have hated to lose my kite.”

****

Little Joe approached Ben. “Pa?”

“Yes Little Joe?”

“Can Sparky and me go for a ride to the lake?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I told you before Little Joe, I don’t want Sparky up at the lake without me, Hoss or Adam being there.”

“Then can we just go for a ride if we stay to the trails and on our own property?”

“Well… if you don’t go too far. I don’t want Sparky getting too tired or saddle sore.”

“I promise we’ll take it easy Pa.”

“Well then you may go. I want you boys to be home in time for lunch though is that clear?”

“Yes Pa.”

Little Joe sought out Sparky. “Hey Sweet Pea, do you want to go for a ride with me on your pony?”

“Sure Little Joe. Did Papa say it was okay?”

“Yep. We just have to be home by lunch.”

“Good.”

Little Joe saddled up Blaze and He helped Sparky to mount his pony by giving him a leg up. He checked to be sure Sparky’s pony had his saddle cinched tight and that his stirrups were the right length and that his new riding boots were in the stirrups properly. Then Little Joe mounted Cochise. The boys set off onto the trail. When they had ridden for about a half hour and were far away enough from the house Little Joe turned to Sparky with a grin and said, “Want to race the rest of the way to that meadow over there?” Little Joe pointed to a meadow that was not too far in the distance. 

“Sure. I want to ride fast.”

“Then on the count of three we’ll take off.”  
Little Joe counted, “One… two… three!”  
Both boys kicked their mounts and Sparky and his pony flew across the ground galloping at full speed. As they approached the meadow Blaze shied at a rattle snake and abruptly stopped throwing Sparky.

Little Joe having flown past Sparky on Cochise had not noticed until he had heard a thump. Turning he saw his little brother laying stunned on the ground and heard the rattler nearby. 

Adam and Ben were riding fence near the meadow. Ben was working one side and Adam the other. Adam glanced up to see his younger brothers riding along. When he saw them all of a sudden speeding along he knew what they were up to and knew Pa wouldn’t be happy with what they were doing. 

‘Those boys are going to get it good. Pa doesn’t want Little Joe no less ‘Sparky racing.’

Adam saw the little pony shy and when he saw the little boy go flying over the head of his pony his heart flew into his mouth and he had a sickened feeling. Adam spurred   
Sport and raced along until he came up onto the boys. Little Joe had turned and seeing the rattle snake moving toward Sparky looked in horror. 

Adam raced up and pulling up saw the small boy lying on the ground and the rattler moving toward him to strike. Just as the snake coiled for the strike Adam drew his gun and shot the head off the snake. Then he dismounted and went over to the little boy.   
Sparky had been winded and when Adam checked him out found he had a few bruises, but was otherwise unhurt. 

“Little Joe! What the heck did the two of you think you were doing racing like that! You know Pa doesn’t like you doing that no less Sparky! You two are in big trouble boy. I should spank the both of you right here and now!”

“Aw Adam, we were just having fun!”

“I’ll fun you young man. Wait until Pa hears of this. He’ll skin the both of you.”

“Come on Adam, lighten up. Nothing happened really.”

“How do you propose to tell Pa about Sparky’s bruises?” 

“We can tell him about Blaze throwing him because of the rattler. We don’t have to tell him about the racing do we?”

“And why not Joseph?”

“Uhm… because ya don’t really want to see us get into trouble do ya Adam?”

“It’s not a matter of getting you into trouble Little Joe, it is more a matter of you two following the rules.”

“Why do ya always have to be such a stickler for the rules Adam?”

“Because it’s how we live and how we keep safe.”

“Aw come on Adam. Please don’t tell Pa about us racing. I promise we won’t do it again.”

“No way Little Joe. Both of you come over here.”  
Little Joe looked at Sparky and dismounted. They both approached their eldest brother with a bit of trepidation. He took Little Joe by the arm and gave him several hard swats to the seat of his pants and then turned Sparky around and did the same to him, but being careful to not swat him as hard as he did Little Joe. Both boys looked at each other afterward and rubbed their bottoms. 

*****

Ben was riding along the ridge and glancing out over the meadow saw the two little boys racing across the meadow. He saw the little one being thrown and his heart jumped into his mouth. Then he saw Adam racing across over to the meadow and aim and shoot at something. Ben spurred Buck and galloped over to where the children were. As he pulled Buck up and heard Little Joe trying to wheedle Adam not to tell him and saw Adam swat both boys he dismounted. The look on the younger boy’s faces was priceless. They glanced at each other and before they could say or do anything Ben roared, what is going on here?”

Little Joe, still rubbing his backside said, “Uhm… nothing Pa.”

“Don’t lie to me Joseph! I saw Adam swat the two of you and rightly so for racing across to the meadow. I saw that as well!”

Little Joe knew he was caught. He said, “Pa, Sparky and me were racing, but only a short piece, but Blaze shied at a rattle snake and Sparky fell off his horse and Adam killed the snake.”

“Nicky did not fall off Blaze young man, if you had been riding with him instead of racing him you would have seen that Nicky was thrown from his pony!”

‘Oh no, Pa is really mad now. Boy, Adam sure swats hard! I think Pa is going to swat a whole lot harder though.’

Ben approached Little Joe and asked, “How many times have I told you young man to not race your horse?”

“Uhm… lots of times Pa.”

“Yes and you still don’t seem to think that I mean what I say young man!”

“Yes Sir.”

“This time you got your little brother to join you in this as well didn’t you?”

“Yes Sir.”

Sparky jumped in, not helping his own cause, “Papa, it was fun to ride fast!”

“You, young man won’t think it is so fun when you will be riding back home on a very sore backside!”

‘Uh oh, Papa is mad!’

Ben looking around saw a fallen log and taking Little Joe by the arm dragged the boy over to it. “Joseph drop your britches son.”

“Pa! You’re not going to tan me right out here are you?”

“Yes I am.”

Little Joe dropped his pants and Ben guided him over his knee and applied his folded belt to the child’s backside until he knew Little Joe had learned his lesson for a while anyway. When he let him up he helped the now crying boy to fix his clothes and hugged him. “Little Joe, you take a few years off my life each time you do something like that boy. When I saw your little brother go flying off his pony I couldn’t help but see your Mama in that instant.”  
Little Joe cried harder then. He knew about the accident that had taken his own mother and how is Pa felt about it. Ben held the boy until he quieted and then set him away from him.  
“Pa, I’m sorry. I promise I won’t race with Sparky again.”

“I forgive you Little Joe, but when we get home you will be restricted to your room for the rest of the day and then you won’t be riding your horse to school or anywhere else for the next two weeks either. I will bring you to school in the wagon.”

“Pa! You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will Little Joe, no argument!” Ben turned Little Joe around and landed several hard swats to his already very sore bottom. Little Joe stood there crying and rubbing his backside and Ben again held the boy until he stopped crying. 

Sparky stood there watching this scene and had his hand in his mouth chewing on his fingers. 

‘Papa is really mad at Little Joe. He spanked him with his belt on his bare bottom. That must have really hurt. Then he spanked him again. I hope he doesn’t do that to me. My bottom still stings a bit from Adam spanking me.’

When Ben had quieted his younger son he walked over and picked up Sparky. “Nicky, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay Papa.”

“Your head doesn’t hurt or your neck or anything?”  
“Just my back and my hands.”  
Sparky showed him his scraped hands and Ben lifted the child’s shirt in the back to see a few bruises.   
“Okay Nicky, you aren’t seriously hurt. I am going to spank you Nicky as well for racing. 

“Please, don’t spank me!”

“No Nicholas. This was very dangerous and you have been warned about what the consequences would be for racing your pony.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben pulled Sparky over to the fallen tree and seating himself had Sparky pull down his pants. Ben using his hand spanked that little bottom beet red, spanking the little mite harder than he had ever spanked him up until this moment. He had almost been tempted to give him a few licks with the strap. He hadn’t done that though. When he was through he set the now crying child on his feet and fixed his clothes. He hugged the little mite to him and comforted him. When the storm was over he told him, “Nicky you won’t be riding Blaze for two weeks. Sparky didn’t argue about his punishment having seen Little Joe get swatted again for doing that. He just stood there looking very sad and rubbing a very sore behind. 

Then Ben look dup at Adam and said, “let’s get these two home.”  
When Little Joe seated himself in his saddle he gasped and grimaced at the fire in his bottom. He didn’t complain. 

When Ben picked up Sparky and placed him in his saddle on is now sore bottom the little boy let out a “Ouch! Papa! My bottom hurts!” Nicky tried to stand up in his stirrups and   
Ben taking pity on the little boy took him up in front of him and settled him so that his sore backside didn’t touch anything. He hoped that that quick experience in the saddle would remind him of why his bottom was sore and that he wouldn’t want that to happen again so very soon. 

When they arrive back at the house Ben sent both boys up to their rooms after their mounts were taken care of. 

Chapter 29

For the next two weeks Ben didn’t have any trouble from either of his younger sons.   
They were well behaved and even Little Joe had not brought home any notes from Miss Jones. Colder weather was approaching and Ben knew the beautiful fall days were numbered. He decided to take the boys on a weekend camping trip before the bad weather blew in and they wouldn’t be able to enjoy this activity for a while.   
“Boys, because everyone has been so well behaved for the past couple of weeks I’ve decided we will go on a camping trip before bad weather sets in. We haven’t been able to do this all summer and I think everyone would enjoy it.”

Adam, Hoss and Little Joe all looked at each other and smiled broadly. They liked to go camping with their father and the summer had been so busy with Sparky coming into the family and the round up and driving of cattle to market and all that they hadn’t gone at all. Sparky had never been camping, so had no idea what they were talking about and looked confused.   
“That would be really great Pa! Can we do a little hunting too?”

“Well, Hoss, we’ll see.”

“Come on Pa. If we can get a deer, we can have some venison for Hop Sing to dry and make into jerky. We can also have something besides beef to eat during the winter.”

“Adam, I said I’ll see.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Can we do some fishing Pa?”

“Yes Little Joe, we can go fishing.”  
The three older boys chattered excitedly about the camping trip and Sparky sat there feeling a bit bored. “Papa, may I be excused?”

“Don’t you want to talk about the camping trip?” Little Joe asked excitedly.

“No.” Sparky said.

“Why not?”

“I don’t know anything about a camping trip.”

“You never been camping?”

“No.”

Ben realized that again his youngest child was feeling uncomfortable about something he hadn’t ever experienced in his short life. Miners didn’t go camping. They led a hand to mouth existence much of the time. He was glad that the miners who worked for him and Sparky were well taken care of and live a better quality of life even if it was not the ideal life. 

“Sparky, I think you will like camping. We get to cook over an open fire, sleep outside on the ground and sing and tell stories.”

“I don’t think I’ll like camping Papa.”

“Why not Nicky?”

“Because it isn’t any fun to sleep outside and eat food cooked over an open fire.”

Again Ben thought, ‘This poor child led this kind of existence for over a year. No wonder he doesn’t think it will be fun. We’ll just have to show him just how much fun a camping trip can be.’

“Well, little one, you will be coming with us and I guarantee you’ll like it and have fun. It won’t be anything like when you lived at the Green Backs mine.”

“Yes Papa.” Sparky said with a resigned sigh. 

As they planned the camping trip Sparky saw bed rolls made up and cooking utensils gathered and materials for shelters compiled. Sparky’s large eyes widened and rounded when he saw Adam’s guitar added to the pile of camping things. 

“Papa, are we going to need a wagon for all this stuff?”

“No Nicky, we will have a pack horse.”

“Oh, I was wondering how we were going to bring all this stuff with us.”

Ben tousled his youngest son’s hair, glad to see him taking some kind of interest in the preparations. 

When all was prepared Ben and the boys all mounted their horses and set off to a favorite camping place on the North end of the Ponderosa land 

They rode leisurely along enjoying the sunlight and the quietude of the countryside. They heard the sighing of the wind through the pines. Hoss rode alongside Sparky and pointed out landmarks and other things of interest along the way. Sparky turned and gave Hoss his small shy smile from time to time and Hoss was glad to see it. The child did not smile much since the carriage accident and although he giggled when he was tickled and sometimes seemed to be in a happier mood, much of the time he seemed sad to Hoss. 

When they crested a hill Hoss brought Sparky up alongside Ben and they all gazed at the lush fertile valley below them with a wandering stream and trees and flowers and the scene was breathtaking. Sparky gazed out over the land and smiled his little shy smile again.   
“Isn’t it beautiful little one?”

“Yes Hoss. It’s all green!”

“Yes, it is little one, yes, it is. The Ponderosa has some of the most beautiful scenery you’ll ever see anywhere else.”

They then began to make their way down into the valley and finding a nice level spot near the stream of water stopped to make camp. Adam walked over and plucked Sparky out of the saddle. He eyed Adam a little warily after him swatting him that day when Little Joe and him had been racing out at the lower meadow. Adam just smiled at him and giving him a hug and a tickle said, “Don’t look at me that way little brother, I’m not going to hurt you or eat you up or anything like that.” 

“No, but you might spank me Adam.”

“No Sparky, not unless you give me a reason to?”

“Uh uh.”

“Well then, don’t worry about it little brother, I just want you to relax and have a good time like the rest of us.”

Ben came over and hunkered down by his youngest son. “Sparky, I want you and little Joe to gather some wood so we can make the campfire. Okay?”

“Okay Papa.”

Little Joe grabbed him by the hand and between them they managed to collect quite a bit of deadfall and pile it near the circle of stones that Hoss was creating. 

“Hoss?”

“What Sparky?”

“What are the stones for?”

“So the fire can’t spread and so that we can have someplace to place the cooking pans.”

“Oh. How do you make a fire?”

“I’ll show you Sparky if Pa says it is all right.”

“Pa!”

“What is it Hoss?”

“Can I show Sparky how we make the campfire?”

“Only if you also instruct him on the proper use of fire and warn him about matches and not creating fires himself and all the rules that need to be followed regarding the use of fire.”

“Yes Sir.”

Hoss turned to Sparky. “Come here little one. The first thing I want to say is that you must never ever try to start a fire by yourself until you are either given permission or told you are old enough to handle this job responsibly. Even Little Joe is not allowed to make a fire without supervision.”

“Yes Hoss, no making fires without permission.””

Very good.”

Hoss then showed Sparky how to stack the kindling, letting him help. Then he lit the match and started the fire. Sparky watched in wonderment. Hoss showed him the matches and sternly said, “Little brother if I ever catch you playing with fire or matches I’ll make sure Pa knows about it and he will set fire to your backside. Do you understand?”

“Yes Hoss. Fire is hot and can burn you.”

“Yes. I don’t want you to get burnt ever Sparky.”

“I promise Hoss; I won’t play with the matches.”

“Sparky, when we have a fire it is also very important to make very sure the fire is out when we leave. We pour lots of water on it and scatter the ashes and coals. If a fire were to start Sparky, it could burn up all our land. It could even burn our house, barn, out buildings and everything else in its path. It could completely destroy our ranch and everything. People could even die Sparky. That is why we have to be very careful with fire.”

The little boy’s eyes widened and rounded as Hoss described the devastation that a fire could create. “I won’t ever play with fire Hoss. I wouldn’t ever want anything like that to happen to us.”

“That’s very good little brother. I know from personal experience that a spanking from Pa for playing with fire is a very painful one.”

“How come Hoss?”

“Because when I was about the same age as you Pa caught me in the kitchen playing with matches. He showed me at the fireplace how easily fire can get out of control and destroy everything. Then he took me up to my room and spanked my bare bottom. I never forgot the lesson Pa taught me or the spanking.”

“Oh.”

Hoss tousled the little boy’s hair and then picked him up and gave him a big hug and a pat on the bottom.   
“Now you can go help Adam.” 

Adam cut some long thin branches they would use to cook the fish they would catch and Sparky was again fascinated with his pocket knife. 

“Adam?”

“Yes Sparky?”

“Can I see your knife?”

“Come on over here.”

Sparky came over to Adam. “Sparky this is a pocket knife. It has all kind of utensils you may need when you are outdoors. It has a can opener, so we can open tin cans of beans, a cork screw to open bottles, and different sized knives to allow you to do different things. You shouldn’t touch the cutting edges because it can cut you and cause you to bleed.” Adam let Sparky examine his pocket knife. Sparky was careful to not touch the blades and snapped them back into place, but then because his little fingers weren’t strong enough to pull them back out again looked at Adam questioningly. “I think the knife blades are better off where they are little one.”

“Adam, what kind of bottles have corks in them?”

“Uhm… vinegar bottles things like that.”

“At the mining camp the men would have to take corks out of whiskey bottles.”

“Well, yes, it can be used for that purpose too, but you had better never let me catch you opening a whiskey bottle little boy or Pa will have to stand in line for a piece of your bottom.”

“You would spank me Adam?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“Okay Adam, I won’t play with whiskey bottles.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it Sparky. Even Adam isn’t supposed to be opening whiskey bottles are you young man?”

“No sir.”

“Adam, do you mean you have not supposed to do things too?”

“Yes I do Sparky and Pa would tan me for doing not supposed to’s as well.”

Ben tousled both his boy’s hair and strode off to assist Hoss with placing the shelters. Once this was completed they all stopped to rest. 

Sparky had been walking along the stream and when he saw everyone sitting down came running up. “Papa, can we go swimming now?”

“Not until we catch some fish first. We want something for lunch don’t we?”

“Aw Papa, you know that Hop Sing packed us a great big picnic basket full of food!”

“Well, now Nicky, I don’t know… I think Hoss ate it all on the way here.”

Sparky looked at Hoss and eyeing him said, “Hoss, you didn’t!”

”Now Sparky, you know I didn’t how could I when I was riding with you the whole way?”

“Well… you could have eaten it when I wasn’t looking after we got here!”

Everyone laughed including Hoss. “Sweet Pea, there’s plenty of food, but it is fun to fish isn’t it?”

“Well… yes, it is fun to fish.”

“Then let’s get to it!” Ben gave Sparky a small shovel. “You and Little Joe can go get the worms.”

After Sparky and Little Joe had gotten all the worms they would need for fishing they all sat by the stream and fished. 

When they had caught enough fish Ben got out the frying pan and Adam and Hoss took over cooking the fish. When it was ready they all ate fish and then they all took a nap in the late afternoon sun. When they woke Sparky stripped off all his clothes and ran to the stream to jump in. Ben seeing the little tyke took off after him and before Sparky hit the water grabbed him up. “Oh no you don’t you little mite!” Ben said laughing. “Not before your ol’ Pa here checks out the depth of the water here. “

“Okay Papa.”

Ben quickly stripped and waded into the stream and then he splashed his youngest and he jumped in with his Papa. The other boys joined them shortly and after a while they all were splashing, swimming and having a great time. When Ben saw his littlest Cartwright was turning blue from the cold he smiled and picking him up said, “Out of the water for you little boy before you turn so blue we’ll have to mistake you for a fish instead of a boy!”

When they finished playing they returned to the campfire, warmed up and dressed. Ben and Adam set out the provisions they had brought with them and supper was ready shortly. Sparky ate well and Ben was pleased to see the boy in a happy mood for once. When it grew dark and the campfire was crackling Adam brought out his guitar. “Sparky can you sing?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never sang a song before.”

“Well, Little Joe has a hard time carrying a tune, but he can play the harmonica.”

“What is a harmonica?”

Little Joe brought it out and showed Sparky how it made sound by blowing in and out of it. He demonstrated and then let his little brother try. Sparky had a hard time getting the hang of it, but before long could make it make noise. When Little Joe and Adam sat down Adam pulled Sparky closer to him and said, “Sparky, I want you to try this. Adam strummed a chord on his guitar and sang the first few lines of Oh Suzanna. Sparky imitated Adam and to everyone’s surprise a clear treble voice issued forth from the little boy. Sparky apparently had an excellent singing voice and Adam was very pleased. He taught him the words to the first verse and Adam and Sparky sang it together while Adam played the guitar and Little Joe accompanied them on the harmonica. Then They sang, Old Folks at Home, My Old Kentucky Home, Jim Crack Corn, Yankee Doodle, Old Dan Tucker, Believe Me If All Those Endearing Young Charms, Camptown Races, Buffalo Girl, and then Adam said, I’ll play a new song I just learned and played Jeanie with the Light Brown Hair. By that time Sparky was getting sleepy and Ben put him into his sleeping roll and they all bedded down for the night. 

Ben lay awake listening to his children sleeping. He looked up at the brilliant canopy of stars overhead and could have sworn that he saw four stars winking at him instead of the usual three. He sighed with contentment and drifted off to sleep. 

Sparky woke and was cold. He went over to the bushes and having relieved himself crawled into his Papa’s sleeping roll. Ben awoke with a start as the child’s icy feet came into contact with his warm body. He opened his eyes and seeing his youngest son hugged him to him. “Getting cold Sparky?”

“Yes Papa.”

“Well, you snuggle down here with me and we’ll both stay warm together okay?”

“Yes Papa.”

They both fell asleep then for a while longer. 

When Adam woke he saw Sparky’s sleeping area vacant and was concerned. Then he spied the little tyke tucked in with his father and grinned. He took care of his own needs, walked down by the stream and washed up and getting some water placed the coffee pot on the fire. In a little while the smell of brewing coffee and bacon frying woke all the Cartwright’s. Sparky got dressed and Ben helped him to wash up at the stream. After they were all fed and relaxed Ben asked, “What would you boys like to do now?”

Adam asked tentatively, “Can Hoss and I go hunting?”

“Well… you can go, but little Joe and Sparky will need to stay with me. Can I trust you two to stay out of trouble?”

“Yes sir both Hoss and Adam replied.

“I expect you to return to camp in time for lunch though. The boys and I will fish and   
hopefully you’ll be successful and bring back something for supper.”

“Yes Sir.” Adam and Hoss replied. 

“Then off with the two of you.”

Hoss and Adam went to their mounts and with their rifles went off in search of game. 

Ben and the boys sat on the bank of the stream and fished for a while. When they had caught enough fish Ben cleaned them and prepared them for cooking. In a while Adam and Hoss returned with a couple of partridges and three nice sized hares. 

“Well, I see you had some luck with some small game.”

“Yes Sir, no signs of larger prey yet. We’ll have to make that a longer trip.”

“Well when the weather gets colder we’ll have more luck because the deer will need to come down to eat.”

“You’re right Pa.”

They skinned the hares and plucked the birds and prepared a rabbit stew and roasted the partridges. 

That evening they sang songs again and told stories and Ben tucked the littlest Cartwright in his bed roll next to him in case the little mite got cold again. 

The next day they packed up everything and headed back to the ranch house. 

 

“Sparky, how did ya like ya first camping trip?”

“It was fun Little Joe. It was different than I thought it would be.”

“I’m glad ya liked it. Next time we get to go ya’ll like it even better.”

Chapter 30

Several weeks later as the leaves were turning and the wind had become colder coming down from the mountains Adam decided to take Sparky with him up to the lumber camp. Sparky had not been there yet and he wanted the littlest Cartwright to meet Swen Johansen and some of the other lumberjacks. The little mite was becoming a very good rider and was able to make longer trips now without too much discomfort. He enjoyed his riding and after the racing episode had taken what Ben had said to heart and not lost his riding privileges again now for some time. Little Joe had gotten into a couple of more scrapes at school with Miss Jones, but overall things had been rather quiet on the Ponderosa. Sparky still had temper tantrums and usually ended up in the corner or in his room for them, but lately he had been controlling himself much better and Adam felt the little boy deserved some kind of reward. 

 

They rode along and as they went Adam pointed out landmarks to the child. 

“Adam, how much land does Papa have?”

“Quite a bit Sparky it is about a thousand square miles.”

“Wow, that sounds like a lot of land Adam.”

“It is, that’s why it takes so long for us to ride fence and to move the cattle and horses and to check the outer boundaries sometimes requires us to stay out overnight. That is when we use the line shacks.”

“What are line shacks Adam?”

“They are small cabins that have a few provisions, a couple of cots and some firewood.   
They have the basic essentials for staying overnight. They are sturdy enough to keep out the rain and the snow if need be.”

They continued along their way and when they were about halfway to the lumber camp Adam noticed that there were some cattle bogged down in mud in the lower pasture. A tree had fallen and begun to dam up the stream flooding the pasture. Adam reined in and said to Sparky, “Little brother, we need to stop.”

“How come Adam?”

“See those cows over there?” Adam pointed to the bogged down cattle.

“Yes, the ones in the mud?”

“Yes. We have to get them out of there or they will get stuck and die.”

“We don’t want the cattle to die do we?”

“No. Each head of cattle represents income for the ranch.”

Adam rode over to where the cows were bogged in and said to Sparky, “Sparky, you stay on your pony. I’ll have these cows out of here in a jiffy.”

“Adam, what are you going to do?”

“I’m going to pull them out.” Adam threw his lasso over the cow’s horns and securing the rope to Sport’s pommel began to back the horse up. When he was pulling the last cow out, the cow lowed and tried to scramble out of the muck, but just sunk in lower. Sport strained, but was unable to pull hard enough. Adam stopped his horse.   
“Nicky, I want you to stay on your pony. You are under no circumstance to get off your pony do you understand?”

“Yes Adam, but why?”

“Because this cow can be dangerous and I don’t want you getting in the way and accidentally get hurt.”

“Okay Adam.”

Adam dismounted and taking everything out of his pockets got into the mud ready to push as he gave Sport the command to back up. As the horse backed and Adam pushed all of a sudden the cow came unstuck and when he scrambled out kicked Adam sharply in his side. Adam let out a cry. “Ow!”

“Are you all right?”

Adam couldn’t get his breath; the pain was so sharp. He lay in the mud. 

Sparky went to get down off his pony to run to Adam, but remembered Adam had told him to stay put. He rode closer. 

“Nicky, don’t come any closer. I don’t want Blaze to get stuck in this muck.” Adam gasped.

Sparky stopped his pony. “Adam, you are hurt!”

“I’m okay Sparky.”

“No you’re not!”

Adam tried to pull himself upright, but couldn’t He crawled out of the mud and tried to pull himself up to sport. He was able to stand, but there was no way he could get mounted. He collapsed onto the ground in a heap. 

Sparky was scared. “Adam are you all right?”  
Adam did not respond. Sparky knew if he got down from Blaze he wouldn’t be able to get back up on him because there wasn’t anything nearby he could use to mount with. He also knew Adam needed help. He knew he wasn’t allowed to ride off on his own, but didn’t know what else to do. His eldest brother was in trouble and he couldn’t do anything else. If he got in trouble for riding off on his own, then so be it. 

Sparky turned Blaze and decided that if he were going to get into trouble then he had better go all the way. He kicked Blaze into a gallop and raced on back home. 

****

Sparky rode as fast as he could get his little pony to go. He wasn’t used to riding such a long distance at a gallop for so long and was feeling it in his bottom long before he arrived at the ranch house. He ignored the pain, knowing his eldest brother needed him desperately. Sparky looked for the landmarks that Adam had shown him as they had rode along changing trails where he was supposed to. As he crested the next hill he was relieved to see the ranch house just where it was supposed to be. 

****

Ben and Hoss were just bringing out their mounts to head out to check on the horses in the south pasture. Hoss saw the little tyke crest the hill at full gallop and Ben turned to see the littlest Cartwright barreling down on him. Little Joe and Hop Sing stepped out of the house just then and seeing Sparky flying into the yard knew there had to be something very wrong.

“Papa! Papa! It’s Adam!”  
Ben plucked the child from his saddle as he reined in just in time to avoid running into Buck.   
“What’s wrong Sparky?”

“It’s Adam Papa! He’s hurt!”

Hoss went quickly back into the barn and prepared the wagon while Hop Sing went back into the house to prepare supplies that might be needed.

“Calm down child and tell me what happened.” Ben said quietly, trying to calm the little boy who had tears streaming down his face now. 

“Adam got kicked by a cow when he pulled it from the mud and can’t get up on Sport! He tried and fell in a heap and wouldn’t move or anything! I didn’t know what else to do Papa! I had to come and ride fast. Adam needs help! I’m sorry for riding alone and galloping Papa, but I had to! Please don’t punish me for it Papa!”

“Hush, now Nicky, it’s all right. You won’t be punished. You did the right thing. You are being a very good little brother to your brother Adam.”

Hoss had the wagon hitched up and a mattress in the back. He loaded the medical supplies that Hop Sing thrust into his hands and Little Joe quickly saddled Cochise. Hoss placed Chub back in the barn. 

“Can you take us to where Adam is Sparky?”

“Yes Papa, Adam showed me how to find the landmarks.”

“Then lead the way boy, and Sparky, keep it to a trot. The wagon can’t go much faster than that.”

“Yes Papa.”

****

Sparky led the way to the lower pasture. Ben knew where they were going as did Hoss and Little Joe, but he wanted the child to feel important in this and to have the family support. He needed to feel like a real member of the family and so when they came up to where Sport still stood and Ben saw Adam trying to pull himself up and into the saddle dismounted and went to his eldest son. 

Hoss followed quickly and scooping Adam up carried him to the wagon and gently laid his filthy muddy brother on the sheet covered mattress. Little Joe got Sport and tied him to the back of the wagon. Sparky stayed on his pony knowing he wasn’t supposed to dismount without someone helping him. He shifted uncomfortably in his saddle realizing for the first time that his bottom was burning. Ben examined Adam gently pulling his shirt out of his jeans and unbuttoning it. He saw the hoof print on Adam’s left side and gently probed. Adam let out a cry of pain, but Ben had not felt anything shift. He believed the boy had a bad bruise, but nothing more. Ben took his bandana and wetting it with some water from his canteen washed Adam’s face. Then he gave him a drink. Little Joe and Hoss removed the tree that had dammed up the stream and flooded the pasture.  
“Hoss, take Buck and you and Little Joe round up the cattle and move them to the upper pasture. Sparky and I will bring Adam back to the house. It doesn’t look like anything is broken, probably a bad bruise. Ben seeing Adam was comfortable climbed up onto the wagon seat. Hoss tied Sport to the back of the wagon. Ben looked up at Sparky, “would you like to ride in the wagon Sparky?”

“No Papa. I’m okay on my pony.”

“You’re not sore are you?”

“Yes, I am, but not riding now won’t make any difference to my backside papa.”

Ben felt bad. He knew he should make the child ride with Adam in the back of the wagon, but he was the man of the hour and if he wanted to ride back to the house then Ben would allow it.   
“Well Sparky, if you find you’d rather ride in the wagon with Adam, let me know. It’s no shame to nurse a sore bottom.”

“No Papa, I’ll be all right. I can nurse my backside when we get home.”

“You ride alongside the wagon Nicky. I don’t want you riding ahead understand?”

“Yes Papa.”

When they pulled up into the yard Hop Sing was there to meet them. 

Ben and Hop Sing together got Adam into the wash house for a hot bath and then into bed. Sparky putting Blaze in the barn realized he wasn’t able to enter the stall without his Pa and couldn’t do anything about Sport or the other horses either. He climbed up into the wagon and sat on the mattress there as it was the only thing he could think of to do. When Ben and Hop Sing got Adam into his room and into bed Ben left the boy in Hop sing’s capable hands and went out to see to the animals. He found a dejected looking little boy sitting on the mattress in the back of the wagon. 

“What’s the matter little one?”

“I hate being little Papa.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t do anything!”

“What do you mean son, you just saved your brother Adam. I’d say that was a pretty big something.”

“I can’t take care of my own pony without help no less any of the other horses. I couldn’t unhitch the horses from the wagon, put Sport up or any of the things Hoss, Adam and Little Joe can do.”

“Sweet Pea, you did the most important thing today and that was to come quickly to get help for your brother. For a rather little brother it was a very big thing. Adam could have been out there for a very long time before anyone would have known he was in trouble and could have gotten even more hurt. You’re quick thinking and brave move to come get us without even knowing your way very well was something that any of your older brothers could have done and you Sparky were big enough to do that. You may not be big enough to help out with the horses, but you were very big to help get Adam help. You may not be big in size, but you more than make up for it in heart Nicky. Ben scooped up the littlest Cartwright and hugged him tightly to him and kissed him on the top of the head. 

Why don’t you come into the barn with me and help with Blaze and then you can help me with the other horses too.”

“Okay Papa.” Sparky looked to be a bit happier now. 

Ben helped Sparky put up Blaze first. The pony sure had a lot of heart like his young master. Ben took extra special care of the little horse and even gave him an extra ration of grain. He let Sparky help with the wagon horses as well as sport with rubbing down their legs and grooming them to the best of his little ability. When they were through Ben saw   
the little boy yawn and said,” Little one, I think it’s time you had a nap.”

“I’m not tired Papa. I’m hungry.”

In all the excitement Ben noticed that lunch time had passed them by. He headed toward the house to see what they could rustle up for a small boy and a hungry man. About then Little Joe and Hoss arrived and while they cleaned up Hop Sing made a light lunch for everyone. He brought up some lunch to Adam as well. Ben noticed the little boy yawn again and he scooped him up out of his chair as soon as he had eaten his last bite and said, “Little boy, you are going to have a nap and no arguments.”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben brought the youngster up to his room and took off his riding boots and made him lay down. Then he covered him up with a light quilt and told him a story. Before Ben was through the little tyke was sound asleep. 

Ben checked on his older son and when he came in Adam asked, “Pa, how’s Sparky. I think I scared him today.”  
“He seems fine. He was upset because he was too little to help with the horses when we got home.”

“Aw Pa, that’s too cute.”

“I know, but he was very serious about it Adam, so don’t tease him.”

“I won’t Pa.”

“I really am grateful that he came to get you. He won’t be in any trouble for riding alone or galloping will he?”

“No Adam, of course not. This was an extenuating circumstance.”

Is he going to be all right? Is he pretty sore?”

“I really didn’t notice. You know him, He doesn’t sit still long enough for anyone to know if he’s sore or not and with him sitting on that big soft cushion at the table all the time, well, it’s hard to say.”

“Well, I think you had better check him out Pa.”

“I will, but right now young man I want you to go to sleep for a while as well.”

“Yes Sir.”  
Adam drifted off to sleep shortly.

***

When Sparky woke he was stiff and sore. He sat up and groaned. His backside ached and his back and legs were sore as well. Ben came in about then and when he saw Sparky’s pinched face said, “Are you hurting little boy?”

“Yes Papa. I’m hurting all over.”

“I’ll send Hop Sing up to you.”

Hop Sing came up and rubbed the boy down with a special liniment. Sparky was feeling better even though he didn’t like the smell. 

Ben entered the room to see how his little boy was doing. “Little boy has bruises on backside, but other than that has stiff muscles.” Hop Sing informed him.   
Ben picked up the littlest Cartwright and hugged him smell and all. ” You would like to see Adam?”

“Yes Papa.”

Ben brought Sparky to Adam’s room. He plumped up a pillow and sat the little boy on it. 

“How are you doing little one?”

“Okay Adam, how are you doing?”

“I’m a bit sore, but am doing all right too.”

“I’m glad Adam. I was scared.”

“I know you were Sweet Pea, but I’m very glad that it didn’t keep you from helping me.”

“I wouldn’t just let you stay there without getting help Adam. I wasn’t worried that I would get punished for riding off alone. I just said if I got punished I got punished, but I had to get you help.”

“Well, I’m glad you care enough about me little brother to risk your own hide.”

“I would do it again Adam.”

“I know and I really appreciate it Sparky. That is what little brothers are for, to help out big brothers. Without each other Sparky we couldn’t survive out here. We’re all important, big and little.”

“That’s what Papa said too.”

That night Hop Sing made a special dinner with all of Sparky’s favorite foods. Sparky noticed and Ben even allowed him one cookie before supper to honor his being special. 

When supper was over and Ben had tucked Sparky and Adam in for the night he sat out on the porch smoking his pipe. Little Joe and Hoss came out and joined him.

“You know Pa? That little mite sure has been a blessing to us all.”

“Yes Hoss he has been. Adam had called him a child of the heart, but he is now more than that Hoss. Little by little he has become a part of this family.”

“Pa, he’s a brother, just like Hoss and Adam. Even being adopted, that isn’t anything different than Hoss and Adam having different mothers. No matter what he will always be our little brother.”

“Little Joe, how do you feel about that. You aren’t the youngest brother anymore.”

“Ya know Pa, I don’t mind. I can still sit on ya lap and ya have room enough for both Sparky and me when we need ya.”

“I’m glad that you see that Little Joe.”

“Ya know Pa, this being an older brother isn’t too bad either. The other day Sparky wanted to know how old and how big does he have to be before he can climb trees. I didn’t really know what to say to him. I just told him when it was time he would know.”

“That was a very good answer Little Joe. He wants so much to do the things you older boys do. He still has a way to go, but he will always be the littlest Cartwright and your little brother.”

“Yes Little Joe, no matter how old we all get Nicky will always be our little one.”

” Yes Pa, he’ll always be our little brother.”

The end.


End file.
